


Fate/Zootopia - Saber Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Magic, Saber-class, Servants, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Saber Class, the Knight of the Sword, said to be the strongest of the classes of the Holy War system, very strong in direct combat, but vulnerable to indirect attacks, like furtive attacks or distant attacks.





	1. Gisele Rawlins

**True Name:** Gisele Rawlins

 **Also Known As:** The Sword Beauty

 **Species:** Tigress

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a very attractive female tigress, with a body that is a perfect sculpture of both gentle curves and developed musculature in the right places. She has toasted-yellow fur with black stripes all over, and some of them form an interesting patter in her forehead. Upon being summoned, she wears an outfit that consists into a battle armor that was made specially for her, covering her arms and legs at the same time that it is open enough to allow her to have full liberty of movement. This armor is colored like bronze, and underneath it she wears red colored clothing that cling to her body and allows full liberty of movements. Her sword is long and colored silver and crimson, with a decorated hilt.

 **Personality:** She is a confident and strong woman, much like she was during her life, and she tends to face nearly everything with a smile on her face and a confident attitude. She sometimes seems to be arrogant, but that is not her true self, and she is a person who cares about others and who is always anxious to prove herself in battle, especially if the enemy dismisses her as weak. She is the symbol of a strong and confident woman, and she does not take any crap from anybody, and she will answer insults with strength and usually with a blade pressed in the neck of the offender. She really hates to be talk to as an inferior or to be taken as so only for being woman. However, she really loves to go into battles and to prove others wrong, and she will respect an opponent that can fight her with all of their strength while they judge her only by her fighting skills, and not for her being woman.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Being respected, proving her worth to others, good fights

 **Dislikes:** Being looked down upon only because she is a female

 **Combat:** Her style of fighting usually starts with her skill Deceiving Beauty to lure any male individual to assume her to be weak, causing them to drop their guard and this way she receives an edge of advantage in battle. She doesn’t really likes that, actually, since she has always despised the way that others dismissed her as weak for being woman.

Upon entering battle, she uses her Power of the Graceful Blade and her Eye of the Mind (True) to be able to move in a blur as she attacks the enemy with a combination of grace and power to attack and defend from the enemy. If the opponent is a male and has mocked her for being female, she will take her time in toying with the enemy before giving to them an attack that ends their fun. Meanwhile, the power of her Bravery skill protects her form the effects of mental interference and her Magic Resistance will help her overcome the magic effect that the enemies try to use on her.

If the situation is serious, or dire, she will resort to using her Noble Phantasm.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance : **As a member of the Saber Class, she possesses the skill that allows her to resist the effects of magecraft. This reflects how she was a heroine who lived in the Age of Gods, when magic was much more active than in the modern days, and so, she is much more in touch with the supernatural factors. This demonstrates who she often interacted with magic, and her strong spirit that guided her in battle. **B Rank**

 **Deceiving Beauty** **:** In her life, people constantly assumed that she was not a warrior because of her great beauty. As a Heroic Spirit, this was elevated to the level of a skill, which causes any male individual who faces her to immediately assume that a creature as beautiful as her could not be capable of representing a threat. Of course, this only lasts until they see her in battle, and once they do, they won’t be affected by this skill again. **C Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This represents the strength of spirit and determination that lead her to become a great swordswoman when everyone around her, including her own family, doubted that she would be able to make it. This now reflects as a strong form of mental determination that protects her against anything that was supposed to affect her mind or spirit, she is immune to nearly any form of mental interference, like pressure and confusion. **B Rank**

 **Power of a Graceful Blade** **:** This skill is a manifestation of the stories of her battle, in which she wielded a sword with a rare mix of graceful movement and a powerful arm of battle. With this, she is able to move perfectly and with an amazing grace and accuracy, and at the same time, she is able to deliver attacks with her sword as if she was swinging it violently. This allows her to attack with the precision of a mater swordsmen at the same time that she carried in her blows the force of a wild abandon in battle. **B Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** The result of the numerous battles and endless training that she effectuated in her battle that granted her the title of one of the greatest warriors of her time. She is able to use all of her knowledge and intelligence of battle to be able to predict the moves of her foes and to come up with ways of reacting. This way, she is able to know the odds of winning against her foes, and to be able to analyze their fighting style and come up with ways of fighting it. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born into a traditional family, and was always looked down upon due to her being a female. Everyone said to her that even if she was strong, in time, her strength was going to vanish as her body matured, and she would have to assume her role by taking care of the young.

As she grew, she became a master of the sword, having learned that from her father, who was said to be the greatest swordsman of the kingdom. She was still looked down, as she was a female, and many tended to dismiss her as weaker than a man, and even to assume that she was not as strong, due to her beauty.

As she grew, she became the most beautiful tigress in her lands, and many came from far to try to make marriage proposals to her. However, she made a strange request to all of them, she said that she would only marry the man who was able to defeat her in a sword battle. While shocked for this, many man actually accepted to battle her for the right of marrying her. However, she demonstrated to be an extremely powerful swordswoman, so skilled and strong that no man was actually able to last more than a few minutes against her before being forced to admit defeat.

Her skills at the sword have called so much attention that the generals of the nearby armies started to search her, and so, she became among the first females to join into the ranks of the armies. She soon became a jewel into the armies of her own country, and she guided into several battles, all of which she fought on with nothing more than a light armor and her own faithful sword, which was given to her by her father on his death bed.

She fought with honor, and always did her best to serve her country and to protect the ones who she loved. She got famous as the beautiful woman who never tried to hide her face or the fact of being a female, and she dashed across the battlefields with grace and power, a very rare combination that became her trademark.

She fought on several battles, and she became an object of adoration and of reverence, as the men all wished to betroth her, and all of them women saw her as a symbol of pride and of what they could become in the future.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Sarthana:_** The sword she held so many times in battles. She is able to focus her energy into the sword and make it glow like a flame, and she is able to use it as a form of attack, being able to slice the enemy with a powerful blow that can easily slice through solid rock and metal all at once. By calling its true name, she materializes this into an increase at the power of the sword, causing the attack to be much more powerful. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	2. Alexander, The Bloodthirsty

**True Name:** Alexander Maximillian

 **Also Known As:** “Alexander, the Bloodthirsty”

 **Species:** Moose

 **Servant Class:**  

 **Gender:** Male

 **Description:** When he was alive he was a regular moose, with normal-looking horns, hazelnut fur, black eyes, and he had his body covered in scars under his fur. However, due to the effects of his Innocent Monster skill, his appearance got effectively modified by the changes that were made by the believes of others into the horrible legends and gossips about him. As he is summoned, his fur got colored black with speckles of red all over him, specially around his mouth and on his hands, his hands have also developed black claws that are vicious and cruel and he has sharp teeth on his mouth, much like a predator. He also has his horns turned into something much crueler, jagged and looking as if they were sharp and deadly weapons on their own. He wears a clothing made out of crimson-colored tissues that covers his body clad into a black armor, which serves as a protection to him.

 **Personality:** By growing up into the army, he demonstrated to be a great warrior, and he became a strong warrior, serious and determined in battle. He also is a warrior that don’t mind in sacrificing himself for the good of others, and he shows a level of dedication that is rarely seen in other people. He also is a little disgusted with his new appearance, but he accepts it as something that was a result of his own actions, and so he know that there is no point in grieving about it, and he rather have his own actions speak for him and help to fix his own reputation by his own acts of heroism, that is why he is happy for being part of the new Holy War, for he has the chance of fixing his broken legend.

 **Aligment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Looking at the clouds, apples, knowing new people, spending time on his own

 **Dislikes:** Battles and bloodsheds, people assuming he is a monster, his new appearance due to his Innocent Monster skill, people taking him as a monster

 **Combat:** He often charges heads-on in battle and uses his two swords to attack the enemies with all the ferocity that he got so famous for. Sometimes he uses his claws, teeth and horns as weapons for battle, but he prefers not doing so, as not to feed the legends about himself being a monster. He often counts with his Magic resistance to help him shake off most of the magic attacks that are thrown at him, and he also uses his Bloodlust of the Battlefield to inspire fear and doubt in everyone who sees him, as to gain an edge of advantage in the battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C+ **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a member of the Saber Class, and a warrior that lived during the period near the end of the great Age of Gods, he is graced with good ranks in Magic Resistance, granting him to be impervious to a great deal of the spells employed by the modern spellcasters. **A- Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As  member of the Saber class, he is, by definition, a “knight” and so, eh gains a few ranks in Ridding. This is not enough to be able to ride on special mounts or modern vehicles, but is enough for him to know how to ride on most breeds of ostrich as if he was specially trained to do so. **D Rank**

 **Innocent Monster** **:** Due to the way that he fought in the battlefields, many associated him as some kind of monster disguised as a mammal, the result of this is that this created a whole legend around him that depicts him as a monster. The believes of others on these stories has caused him to be changed by them, causing his once normal appearance of a moose to be changed into something far more bestial, granting him sharp teeth and claws, and making his horns jagged and cruel. **B Rank**

 **Bloodlust of the Battlefield** **:** When in the battle, he is able to unleash a ferocious lust for blood capable of shaking the heart of even the most cruel predator. This skill grants him the ability to cause anyone who sees him in this state to experience a great feeling of fear and dread, seeing the true extension of the behavior that created the legend of him being a monster. **B Rank**

 **History:** Born into a noble family, he was taken by the ruler of the neighbor kingdom in order to be trained to be a member of the their army. That young boy grew up as a warrior of that army, which was mostly consisted by predators, all of which seemed that they could kill him if they wanted.

In the middle of the terrible army, he was taught never to show fear, pain, or mercy, and to be ready to steal and to kill if it was needed. He grew up as a warrior that was with no match in the great army, and he soon was showing that, despite being a prey species, he was just as dangerous as any other predator that was part of that great army.

As he grew up, he learned of his true origins, and he saw that the neighbor country was under the oppression of the country that he served, and he made a bargain with the ruler: if he was able to show his bravery in battle, and led them to the definitive victory over their enemies, the neighbor country would be freed. The ruler, thinking it to be impossible that a single moose could change the tides of the war, accepted the bargain, and gave his word to fulfill it if he managed to carry out the impossible feat.

The moose became a soldier, and like all soldiers, he gained weapons upon entering the army, in his case, he gained a pair to twin swords. The first time he entered into the battlefield, it was clear that the years in the army, among all of the predators, had turned him into a being like few had ever seen.

He seemed like a hurricane of blood and death, slicing enemies like a typhoon ripping leaves from trees, and all the while he was getting drenched with their blood. His savagery was so intense that even the predators were terrified of getting near him.

This continued in nearly all battles that he fought, in which he showed a coldness of heart companied by a savage way of fighting, making many wonder if he was really a mammal or maybe some kind of monster in disguise. He started to be feared by the invaders, so much that they started to associated him as a curse that plagued that land, and they all retreated.

Upon this, Alexander was able to grant victory to the country, and the ruler, as promised, freed his homeland from the oppression. However, this came with a price…

The fame that he carved for himself as a monster in the battlefields has caused him to be feared by neatly everyone, and so, the ruler ordered him to be executed, as to bring peace to the people who were too scared of that monster…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Crimson Avenger & Scarlet Executioner, Blades of the Bloodlust:_ ** His faithful twin swords, which were said to drink the blood of his victims and become even more powerful. These swords can be used to him to fight his enemies with the properties of magic blades, and they increase their ranking and their power by being covered in blood and absorbing it into themselves. He is able to also use them to deliver a powerful energy attack that can cut enemies at a distance and has a crimson coloration. He is also able to use them and spin rapidly to become a hurricane that can cut anything on his path. This is a B+ Class, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	3. Bo Hailung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea shamelessly taken from Kung Fu Panda ^^

**True Name:** Bo Hailung

 **Also Known As:** The Sacred Swordsman, The Dragon Warrior

 **Species:** Giant Panda

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is has the normal looks of a panda, black and white, with green eyes (rare for his people and land) and with a body denoting the strength of a great and experienced master of Kung Fu. He wears golden colored pants, a golden robe with the designs of dragons all over it, a golden cape, and a straw hat on his head. He is always carrying his sword in plain view, the style of a Chinese sword with a stylized Easter dragon in the blade.

 **Personality:** Most people think that the greatest masters of martial arts are all serious at all time, but Bo is surely an exception to that rule (if it exists), the panda has a joyful, playful, almost child-like nature, and he often makes others smile simply by being goofy and by making them happy. He is a lover of eating, napping, and of playing around, much like the stereotype of pandas. However, during a battle he can show a serious side that catches most people off-guard, and allows others to see just how the Dragon Warrior is in battle, and how strong he actually is. He is a person who cares deeply about the ones near to him, and will do his best to protect others, even if it means sacrificing himself.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Dumplings, noodles, bamboo, sharing Kung Fu lessons with others, helping people, using his skills to a greater good, spending time with good friends, cooking, music and other forms of art, taking naps during the day

 **Dislikes:** People who bully others, cruelty, bad cooked food, people who make fun of his skills, being called “stupid panda”

 **Combat:** His style of fighting is through the use of the style of Kung Fu that he developed and created all by himself, and he is a great fighter, both hand-to-hand and with weapons, in particular, with his trusted sword.

The great amount of chi (the Eastern name for Mana or Magic Energy) on him allows him to use all of the forms of his Spirit of the Easter Dragon skill, allowing him to strengthen his body, heal himself, and liberate blasts of pure energy into the enemies. It also causes his Magic resistance to be on the highest possible rank for a Saber.

His Eastern Martial Arts skills allows him to have a great mastery of martial arts, Kung Fu in particular, and he is able to combine it with his Battle Clarity and his Eye of the Mind (True) to become the incarnation of the battle. This way, he is able to fight and win against a crowd of hundreds of warriors all by himself, and this makes him be among the most powerful Heroic Spirits that can be summon under the Saber Class.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** B+ **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A

 **Skills:** **Magic Resistance :** As a Saber-Class Servant, and as a hero from the Age of Gods, he possesses an elevated degree of Magic Resistance, turning him resilient to a good deal of the kinds of magic used by the modern mages. **A Rank**

 **Spirit of the Eastern Dragon** **:** Due to the great ability of his soul and the great amount of force that he had, many say that he was the reincarnation of a legendary celestial dragon. Due to this, now he possesses a great deal of raw magic energy on his body, and he possesses a great deal of inner power, which he can use to realize amazing feat of strength, toughness, and even of self-healing. He is even able to use this inner strength to generate bursts of pure magic energy from both his sword and from his bare paws. **A Rank**

 **Battle Clarity** **:** The style of fighting that he developed allowed him to move across the battlefield with great speed and power at the same time that he kept his full concentration and the peace of his mind. This skilled allows him to be able to move and to think at unimaginable speed, allowing him to be able to analyze the battle around him and to be able to react instantly, at the same time that he remains completely all focus in battle, and a complete awareness of everything that goes on around him. **B Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** A reflection of his unyielding will he acquired in his life of training. This skill allows him to resist any form of mental interference, like pressure, confusion and fascination **.** **A Rank**

 **Easter Martial Arts** **:** He possesses the highest ranking in this skill, which reflects his great dominion of the martial arts, and how he was able to create his own particular style of Kung Fu. This skill allows him to become a master in close melee combat, which grants him into a much greater combat skill, allowing him to have bonus into attacking, defending and damaging. **A+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** A reflection of the life of training and battle that he dedicated himself, and that granted him the ability to read the movements of his enemies and to be able to counter and reflect the attacks of all of his enemies. Combined with his Battle Clarity and Chinese Martial Arts, it allows him to be able to easily predict the movements of several enemies at the same time, allowing him to fight and defeat whole bands of enemies. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a poor family, and since young, he had to struggle in order to survive and to live. He grew used to a lot of work and little bread, and he learned soon that he was going to have to make a great effort to fit into the world.

At a young age, he was taken under the wing of a famous swordsman, who started to train him into the art of the sword. The boy, who was small and stubby, showed to be amazingly skilled for his age. He drank on the knowledge that his master had to offer, and soon he was becoming as skilled as his own master was.

After years of training, he became a great swordsman, just like his own master, having dominated the art of the sword and learned how to use his blade in battle with unmatched skill by anyone else in the province. After the death of his master by the hands of a band of criminals, he started to travel in search for inner peace, and he found it in an ancient temple, where he learned the principles of meditation and dedication to a cause, and profound reflection over the universe and its origins.

Over the years, he learned how to combine this meditative knowledge with his great understanding of the sword, and was able to create his own way of fighting, based on the calm of mind and body.

One day, the temple was raided, and he, singlehandedly, defeated over five hundred warriors that had tried to broke into the temple for its treasures. It was said that during the battle he was like the calm in the eye of the storm, moving across the battlefield with precision and clarity while he defended and attacked showing the perfect unity between body and mind.

The story of his feats spread out, and soon, mammals form all of the provinces were coming to ask to be his apprentices and to learn his ways with the sword. He was said to have lived a very long life, passing his knowledge forward, and being the protector of the temple and travelling across the lands, fighting evil and injustice wherever he found it.

Some came to know him as the Dragon Warrior, the one who possessed the power and the greatness of the dragon on his soul. He was the most famous and possibly the most beloved individual of his time, and his name was forever engraved into the legends.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Cloud Slicer:_** He loyal sword, which is said to be so sharp and quick that it could easily slice up the clouds in the sky, and to slice a snowflake clear in half. By calling out the name of his sword, he is able to deliver a slice so fast and powerful that is creates blades out of vacuum, which can slice from a distance and can reach great distant, and slice even through solid rock and metal. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Ultimate Chi Strike, Power of the Inner Dragon:_** This is a sublimation of his legend as the Dragon Warrior, a being who possessed the power of the celestial dragons inside of his body. This allows him to concentrate all the Chi (magic energy) on his being, and release it in the form of a great dragon of energy that causes massive damage to the enemy. This is considered an EX Rank, anti-fortress Noble Phantasm. The draw back in this is that, once he uses it, he depletes the energy on his body so deeply that he later becomes too weak to even move, leaving him vulnerable unless he receives help. This is his last resort, his trump card.


	4. Diego de La Vega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Zorro!!!

**True Name:** Diego de La Vega

 **Also Known As:** El Zorro

 **Species:** Cross Fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a cross-fox with fur splashed in red and soft-gray in his body, and with black on the tip of his ears and of his tail, as well as in his hands and in his feet. His body is sleek and more gracious, following the typical for red foxes, instead of the regular for grey foxes, showing that in this point he went after his father. He has two sets of outfits upon being summon, with the first being an all-black clothing consisting of shirt, pants, cape, mask, and hat. The other set of clothing is what you would expect from a noble of the old times of the time where the Zorro lived, but he can also exchange it for modern clothing.

 **Personality:** He is a man who truly lives to the old parameters of the masked hero, being brave, determined, altruistic and willing to sacrifice himself for the good of other people, even if he receives nothing in exchange. He is a very good actor, also, being able to live comfortably with his double identity as Diego de La Vega and of El Zorro. He is a person who does not judges others by their species, and instead prefers to judge them by their character, and he is always willing to help others who are in danger and who can’t defend themselves. He might come to have problems with his Master if their morals greatly diverge, especially if his Master wants to use his power to oppress others, in which case he might even turn on his Master.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Chicken, walking on his ostrich, helping others, using his skills for the good of others, great adventures

 **Dislikes:** People who abuse their authority to oppress others, seeing others in pain or danger, slavery, prejudice, oppression

 **Combat:** He is an individual who prefers to fight directly, with the use of his trusted sword to defeat enemies that usually are even bigger than himself. He can make use of his Presence Concealment, though, but he don’t likes using it on fights, for he thinks the idea of assassination to be something that he wouldn’t do, using it mainly to approach and to spy without being detected, and also for rescue missions.

He is also able to summon a Noble Phantasm that is an ostrich that he can ride, and he has very great rankings in Riding, quite uncommon for a Saber, but he is somewhat an exception to the rule, and he qualifies for both Classes.

Also, he relies on his Magic Resistance, which can be increased to the highest level to the highest possible level with the help of a silver Noble Phantasm.

He is also able to inspire others to be better and to receive a bonus through his Inspiring Bravery skill.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C-->A  ** _NP :_** C

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, he receives Magic Resistance as a Class skill, however, as he was a warrior who lived many centuries after the end of the Age of Gods, this is not very elevated. Still, he is able to get it some good ranks, due to the fact that he faced some pretty interesting things in his adventures as El Zorro, and he can also increase it with the help of a Noble Phantasm. **C Rank -- >** **A Rank**

 **Riding** **:** He was a master at riding his loyal ostrich in his life, and he is a Saber, as a result, he gains some very good rankings in this skill. **B Rank**

 **Presence Concealment** **:** One of the most famous qualities of the Zorro was his talent to enter in places without being detected and to vanish without leaving a trait. This now has been sublimed into some modest ranks in this skill, which allows him to approach and spy on others without being detected. **C Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This reflects his dedication to his cause and his readiness to go into the defense of others. This skill protects him from mental alteration, like confusion, pressure and fascination. **B+ Rank**

 **Inspiring Bravery** **:** During his life he has inspired the people to have hope and finally to raise and stand up against the regimen that oppressed them, taking liberty and justice into their own hands. This skill allows acting like some short of Charisma, but it allows him to inspire his allies and others to fight better through the demonstration of acts of strength and bravery. **C- Rank**

 **History:** He was a fox the only son of a noble aristocratic family of the New World (one of the few), and he lived during a time of great repression of the natives of these lands due to the strong repression in name of the state.

Despite his own financial security due to the connections of his family, he couldn’t stand to just sit back and stay silent while the people of the village and the natives were victims by the corrupt police force, which take from them whatever they wanted. Therefore, he took a decision that would drastically change the future of these lands.

Taking on a mask, he adopted a disguise of a vigilante that came to be known simply as El Zorro (Spanish for, literally, “the fox”), and this way, he started to work against the cruel and oppressive system to work better on the rest of the people. This mysterious and daring vigilante soon came to be loved by the population, at the same time that he was hated by the corrupt police and government from whom he got on the way so many times.

For the next years, he was able to fight off the government for a very long time, fooling all of their attempts to hurt him and his people, and going on the rescue of anyone who became  a victim of them or of anyone else. He is among the few historically known and accepted foxes to have been good role models (there are some others in the mythology, but you know how prejudice goes), and he was famous for his feats as a hero.

After so long fighting the cruel government, and after so long being right next to them without they ever realizing it, there was a time when the government was finally overthrown by the people, who would take no more, and after that, he finally retired his mask and cape, and went back to the life of a rare aristocratic fox.

He demonstrated great feats of heroism and of bravery, and for these, he was rewarded by having his name scripted into the Throne of Heroes, and being elevated to the category of a Heroic Spirit.

 **Noble Phantasms: _La Máscara Del Zorro:_** This is a Noble Phantasm what was born from his double identity and secrecy as El Zorro, and also to the fact that, even years after his death, there are very few mammals who knew the true name and identity of the Zorro as Diego de La Vega. This manifests as the black clothing, cape, hat and mask that he wore whenever he assumed his identity as El Zorro. Once he uses this clothing, it is pretty obvious who he is to anyone who had ever heard about El Zorro, still, it has a double effect as it protects him from being recognized without the disguise. He can change from this clothing to some regular clothes and pass as a regular cross fox, and even if someone recognizes him as a Heroic Spirit, they fail to recognize him as El Zorro, and instead thing that he might be someone else. This Noble Phantasm does not gives any obvious tactical advantage to battle, but it might allow him to approach enemies repeatedly with and without it to avoid being recognized, what can prove of great value to gather information and espionage. This is considered a C+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm that he can switch in and on at will.

 ** _Tornado:_** His loyal and smart ostrich, which was his faithful mount as he was El Zorro, and that is able to run at great speeds, solve problems, make great jumps., and even to trample enemies by running over them. This is a B- Rank Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Amuleto de Plata Del Zorro:_** This is an amulet that he received from a shaman of a local tribe who was thankful to him and who said that it would always protect him. As a Noble Phantasm, it has a double effect of increasing the parameters of his Luck, and also increasing his Magic Resistance from C- to A Rank, turning him impervious to modern magic, and causing him to be extremely protected against most forms of magic. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _La Marca Del Zorro:_** His registered mark, which was what he carved in the clothes and fur of other animals with the use of his sword. This allows him to make three quick movements with his sword and be able to create magical marks that liberate a powerful attack, fueled by the power of the fame attributed to El Zorro. This is an A- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	5. Raito, The Battleborn

**True Name:** Raito Kazumi

 **Also Known As:** The Battleborn, “The Demon of the Thunder Sword”

 **Species:** Brown Bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a big bear with a fur in the shade of a dark-brown and with blue eyes, and he has a scar that crosses his face, seeming like it was made by a blade. He wears an armor that remembers the one of a samurai, with the symbol of a golden dragon on his chest, and all in colors of red, black and yellow. He is a muscled individual, and he is tall for a bear, and he has a semblance of power and confidence that causes others to be intimidated by him.

 **Personality:** He is a man who rarely shows emotions to others. Some may think that this is coldness, or even apathy, but he is only a warrior who has been hardened by many years of war and battles. He often does not shows emotions in situations, and he already demonstrated to have a lot of problem to interact and bond with others who are not warriors like him, for he has trouble to understand emotions and can be quite rough with others due to this. However, he is a good person at heart, who is ready to fight for the good of others in battle, and he will often be ready to jump into battle and to defend others from danger and from the evil if he seems the need. He is a man who grew used to live by his own code and by his sword, and the idea of being forced to give up his own code just to fit into the conforms of a world that no longer knows the honor of the warriors is something that really makes him revolted.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Being able to live by his sword, the idea of being able to die an honorable death, being able to meet others who think like him, having a Master who shares from his views of the world and of his dreams, sushi, people who respect tradition and the honor of a battle, warriors who remember what is like to live by the sword

 **Dislikes:** People who are coward or weak, having a Master who does not knows or don’t respects the old ways, modern food, the depraved modern culture and values, people who use of tricks and treachery to win

 **Combat:** He fights with the style used by samurais of his time, being able to defend and attack with the use of his katana with a great skill and precision. His Blessing of the Thunder Gods skill grants him a great boost in both his strength and agility, allowing him to be able to dodge attacks and to defeat enemies who are bigger than him with little effort. Combining it with his own natural skills with the katana, he is able to take down battalions of warriors with little to no effort.

His Instinct skill allows him to predict the best course of action in battle, being practically in the realm of predicting the future, and allowing him to predict the movements and attacks of enemies, and knowing the best way to attack. Moreover, his Born for Battle skill allows him to have bonus in any situation of combat, allowing him to become a great warrior in the midst of the battlefield, turning into one of the strongest Heroic Spirits that can be summon in the Saber Class.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A --> A++ (Blessing of the Thunder Gods) **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B --> A+ (Blessing of the Thunder Gods) **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A-

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a Saber and a hero of the great Age of Gods, he possesses an elevated rank in Magic Resistance. This allows him to be nearly impervious to most kinds of spells that the modern mage use, save for their most powerful magic, which only the great mage have. **B Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a Saber, he also gains the Riding skill, however, since in his life he didn’t really trusted mounts and neither relied on them too much, his ranks in it are a little above regular, still, he is able to ride big mount birds. **D Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** Due to the great ability that he had in battle, he was able to fight multiple enemies at the same time, and he was able to fight with enemies by predicting their moves in battle through his skill and his natural instincts. This ability allows him to analyze the fighting skills of others around him and to be able to read the movements of the ones who fight him, allowing him to predict and understand their movements, and this way, he is able to effectively fight several enemies at once. **A Rank**

 **Blessing of the Thunder Gods** **:** Many said that he was watched and protected by the gods of thunder, and that the power of them was on the swings of his sword. This skill grants to have a supernatural bonus on his strength and agility, granting him to have the speed and force of the thunder, especially in what comes into swinging his sword in battle. **B+ Rank**

 **Born for Battle** **:** He was a warrior that many said that belonged to the battlefield and to the heat of the battle, and now this manifests as this skill. This allows him to gain a great bonus at every moment when he is in a combat situation. When combined with his Instinct and Blessing of the Thunder Gods skills, it allows him to turn into a battle machine that can take on whole armies all by himself without having to resort to using his Noble Phantasm. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was born in the middle of the period of war of his country, and he was raised to be a great warrior. Some even say that he was born under the watch and protection of the gods of thunder, and that he was blessed with the power that they carried. It was noted, since he was young, that he was stronger and faster than any other of the bears of his own age.

Since young, he grew up used to be able to fight others with great skill and with amazing ability. He was growing to be strong and skilled with the sword, and he was slowly turned into an amazing warrior, able to keep up with many enemies at once and to be able to come out victorious.

Soon, he built a fame of himself, as a being that belonged into the battlefields, and that was born for the thrill of the battle. He was said to have a passion for battle that only was rivalled by his sense of duty and of honor, and for the power of his sword in battle.

He got famous by the speed and power of his sword, which was said to create booming sound of thunder and to cut his enemies clean in half with each swing of the blade. He fought for years into the great period of war, and he was one of the warriors that were able to bring the victory for his people, and open space for the coming of the new age of peace of his country.

After the period of war ended, there is a lot of speculation about what happened to him. Some say that he retired and lived the rest of his days as a traveler, others said that he was killed by enemies into an ambush. What is known is that, after the final battle in the great palace, he was among the swordsmen who disappeared and were not seem again…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Thunder Strike:_ ** His powerful sword, which is said to be able to cause the sound of a crack of thunder, due to the speed and power with which it is swung. He is able to condense it in a Noble Phantasm that allows him to deliver a strike so powerful that it can cause cracks on the ground and even cause the clouds in the sky to split. This is an A- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	6. Ferdinand Antelli

**True Name:** Ferdinand Antelli

 **Also Known As:** “Ferdinand of the Sword”, Sword Master, King of the Swords

 **Species:** Antelope

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is an antelope of undulating horns, brown-colored fur with white muzzle, chest and belly, and with eyes of a deep shade of hazelnut. He is constantly wearing an armor that looks like one that was used by knights, all red with the symbol of a heart with two swords crossed over it. He also wears a fancy, purple-colored cape over himself, and is always carrying at least four to six swords of his vault with him to use in battle. Around his neck, he is always carrying the sword for his vault, the one and true Noble Phantasm that he possesses, which is a golden key with the same crest as his armor engraved in it.

 **Personality:** He is a man who came from a noble family, and as a result, he is well educated and very smart, because of a higher education since he was young. He is polite and follows many of the teachings of the knights of old days, even if he was never truly one. He is a rightful man, and he is reasonable and he is kind to others and helpful with the ones who need help from him, and it is obvious that he really aims to be like a knight. He is, however, obsessed with his collection of swords and with the great and precious swords of the past, mainly the ones that are sang about in the great ballads and legends of great heroes. He is constantly searching for swords of quality to take as parts of his collection, and if he happens to find a sword that is truly rare and unique, he will want to obtain it at any cost, even if it means getting in direct conflict with a Servant much more powerful than himself.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** His swords, finding new items for his collection, salad, sharing tea with others, having good chats, living and behaving like the heroes of the ancient times, being appraised and recognized as a hero, having fights with worthy opponents, living great adventures that will help increase his own legend

 **Dislikes:** Being denied what he wants, having to give up the swords of his precious collection, the idea of losing his precious treasures, people who are rude and ignorant, being considered an inferior Servant only because he is not one Saber in the traditional sense, the idea of people stealing from him (especially his treasures), people who can’t admire true treasures when they have them

 **Combat:** His combat style focuses on using his swords to fight enemies, and with each sword he tends to use a style of fighting that usually matches the culture from which the sword is originated from. He achieves that with his Master of Swords skill, allowing him to be a master of nearly any sword that he uses, and he often tends to combine styles of swordmanship with different kinds of swords. Another tactic of him is to throw or even hurl his sword right at the enemy like missiles, but he will never to that with the true “treasures” of his collection. He also tends to usethe tactic of the Broken Phantasm on the swordss that he shots, allowing them ot explode and cause massive damage in area. However, he only does that to the lesser swords, for he will never even consider purposely destroying one of the rare and precious items of his collection.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a member of the Saber Class, he is graced with some good ranks in this skill, but they are not very great, mainly because he was a warrior who lived after the end of the Age of Heroes. **C+ Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a member of this class, he receives some ranks in this skill, but they are not the best, considering that he was never truly a knight in his life. **D Rank**

 **Master of Swords** **:** This is a personal skill that is a reflection of his trait of being a master and aficionado for swords. He learned how to fight with every single sword that was ever made, and so, he dominates the specific style of sword fighting to each kind of sword. This allows him to know the best way to fight with swords, as well as granting him a bonus when he fights to someone who also has swords, due to knowing the overall style that they use. **B- Rank**

 **History:** Ferdinand was born as a member of an aristocratic family, and since young, he took a great passion by the art of fighting with a sword. He was absolutely fascinated by this, and he started to discover what he could about swords, about their fabrication, about famous swords of mythology and stories, and about how to fight with them.

His passion was so great that he dedicated his time into fighting with swords, and he learned by himself how to fight with nearly all kinds of swords that had ever been fabricated.

Of course, he was also an avid collector, and he used his contacts and his fortune to search for the great swords of history and legend, and he actually managed to get his hooved hands in many of them. He created his own collection of swords, that reunited both common swords and sword that had a mystical origin.

His collection and his skill, soon caught him to be a target of interest of the crown and of other nobles, who saw him as a very interesting individual, and also one of the best swordsmen of the province.

He also got famous for his use of his swords to defend the land that he lived in. He seemed to almost consider himself as if he was one of the knights of the legends, and he used his vast collection of ancient swords to act like that. He got famous and started to build a legend for himself as a great master of swords, collector of the legendary swords of the heroes of the past and using them to act as a hero.

Ferdinand served his country and even fought on the war, and each time he was seem, he was carrying different swords coming from his great collection. He was famous for rarely using the same set of swords twice, and for having certain swords that he considered the most appropriate to each situation.

His acts of heroism and the fame that he built for himself in his country and out of it granted him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Sword Vault:_ ** He is able to access a vault that has stored hundreds of swords, of all kinds, styles and sizes. This Noble Phantasm manifests as a special, stylized key that he hangs around his neck, and which allows him to have access to an extra-dimensional space that allows him to reach for any kind of sword. While most of these swords are regular weapons that were elevated to low-ranking Noble Phantasms, among them there were swords that made part of his vast collection and that were swords of the legends of other heroes. These swords, when summoned, take on the characteristics and aspects that their original counterparts have, becoming copies of the Noble Phantasms of other Heroic Spirits. However, some swords are still missing in his collection, for he never could find them. The legendary sword of King Leonidas: King’s Fang, for example. This is an A Rank Noble Phantasm, but the Rank of each individual sword is maintained. Most of his swords are regular Noble Phantasms of D or C Ranks, but there are some among them, which classify as B or higher Rank, these are the truly rare ones, his “treasures”.


	7. Cyrano de Wolferark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the famous writter and duelist

**True Name:** Cyrano de Wolferark

 **Also Known As:** “Cyrano, the Deadly”, The Knight of the Great Nose

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a wolf with grey-colored fur, cream colors for his under belly and chest and the underside of his muzzle, and with brown eyes. One prominent feature in him is that he possesses a nose that is surprisingly big for the standards of wolves, with a slightly longer muzzle and a nose that is prominent, and this is something that he has always been very sensitive about, so don’t make fun of it. He wears clothing that fits with the time he lived and with his position as a member of the royal guard. He wears red colored shirt, white pants, and a blue mantle over this, with a golden royal symbol on both the chest and on the back. He also wears a hat with a white plume in it. Underneath his shirt, he is wearing a light chest plate made of metal and that grants him some protection.

 **Personality:** Cyrano is a fun guy to be around, often making jokes and getting friendly with his friends. He is the kind of guy who tends to be making jokes about everything, especially about his own nose, however, he will not tolerate anyone besides himself to make fun of his nose, once he is very insecure about it. He is also a man who is a true gentleman, and he will never raise his hand against a woman, unless it is one that has proven to him that she can fight him in battle, like another Servant. He is also somewhat of a ladies man, but he don’t seem to have true interest in any of them, and that is because, even so long after his death, his heart is still loyal to the only one who he truly loved. He is a man who values his honor, and he tends to answer insults with steel and with aggressively, especially in which says respect to others making any form of joke or mockery with his nose.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Spending time with good friends, good wine, feeling the heat of battle, remembering his beloved, proving his skills with his sword

 **Dislikes:** People insulting his nose, bad quality food, people who lack respect for him, having a Master who is a coward

 **Combat:** His style of fighting with the sword reflects the quick and precise style that is used by swordsmen on the land and time he lived, focusing on precision and speed as much as in strength. He was said to have been the greatest swordsman of his time, and this reflects in the way that he fights and yields his sword, swinging it with grace, speed and with power all at the same time.

His skill Revenge Against M Offenders allows him to be able to acquire a bonus in combat against anyone who has offended him, especially if said offense was directed on his nose. This reflects juts how sensitive he was and how he sometimes killed others who dared to make fun of his advantaged snout.

The skill Resolute Devotion reflects his willingness to give his life for the happiness of his beloved, and it grants him a bonus in all spells that aim in his defense and in his healing, as a reflection of the love granting him strength.

His Magic resistance allows him to be able to shake off the negative effects of spellcasting used in him to a certain point, but he still might be vulnerable to some magic of elevated power. His Riding skill allows him to be able to ride most beasts and also most modern vehicles, with the exception of the creatures of the Phantasmal Kind.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B-

 **Skills: Magic Resistance: **As a member of the Saber Class, he is graced with the skill of Magic Resistance. However, since he lived in a period that is set after the end of the great Age of Gods, his Magic resistance is not very great, still, it grants him a good defense against most of the spells that modern mages use. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As member of one of the three knightly classes, he possesses the Ridding skill, despite having good ranks on it; of course, he is not as good as a Rider Class Servant. Still, he has enough skill in it to be able to ride and drive most of mounts and modern vehicles. **B Rank**

 **Revenge Against My Offenders** **:** One of the things that made him famous was the quick and violent revenge that he took on anyone who dared to make fun of his nose. This skill that he possesses, which is a manifestation of this aspect of his story, allows him to gain a bonus on all attacks and damage against someone who has directed him any insult, or offending joke about him, especially about his enlarged nose. **A Rank**

 **Resolute Devotion** **:** The love he had towards his damsel has granted him part of his fame, and was the reason why he gave his life. He did it to save the man she loved, and to ensure her happiness above all. This skill is a sublimation of his self-sacrifice, and it grants a bonus to the effectiveness of all of the defense/healing-type magecraft, skills and items. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** He lived to be one of the greatest swordsmen of his country and, some say, of the world.

He was famous for the skill of his sword and his speed of thought in battle. He served into the army for a long time, and during this time, he made a name for himself as an amazing swordsman, poet, strategist, writer and ladies’ man. He also got famous by the size of his nose, and for the swift revenge that he laid upon anyone who dared to make fun of it.

During all of his life, he had only one true love, a she-wolf who lived in his town, and who was the only one who his heart truly desired. However, for his own suffering, this woman was in love with another wolf.

She came to him one day, and asked him, the best swordsman of the country, to be in charge of protecting her beloved. Despite his personal feelings, he gave her his word that he would protect her loved one until the end of his life.

He and this other wolf ended up serving into the same infantry when they both were convoked to the fight. So, they ended up fighting side by side against the enemies, and despite fighting together, Cyrano was not able to think on that wolf as his friend, for he would always see him as the one who conquered the woman who he loved.

Overtime, however, he came to respect that other wolf, and see that he was actually able to make his beloved happy.

One day, in the battlefield, the battle was hard fought. After a long time of battles, the army was finally able to win, however, one of the enemies managed to sneak on the fiancée of Cyrano’s beloved, and he would have scored on him a lethal wound, if Cyrano had not jumped in front of him and taken the attack on himself.

As he was on his arms, bleeding and falling into the darkness, his only request for that wolf, was for him to take care of his beloved. He died soon after, calling for her name…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Rapida Muerte:_** The rapier sword that he so many times used to defeat his enemies. It is said to move so fast that is able to slice a raindrop clear in half. By invoking his Noble Phantasm, he becomes able to launch a powerful barrage of cuts so fast and so powerful that they can slice hundreds of fallen leaves before any of them touches the ground. This is a B- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	8. Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is a hybrid who became a great ronin in life...

**True Name:** Kenta

 **Also Known As:** The Great Ronin

 **Species:** Tigon

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As the son of a male tiger and a female lion, he went mostly after his mother, but he retains some of the qualities of his father. He looks mostly like a lion, with golden-yellow fur and a dark mane, but he also has black stripes all over his body, including in his face, forming intricate patterns, and he has eyes of the color of jade. His tail also has stripes, and it has the tuff of fur in the tip, traditional to lions, all in black furs. When he is summoned, he is wearing his Bushinoyoroi Noble Phantasm, an armor that covers his body and hides his identity. This armor is black and red in colors, and is has a golden crest of a dragon in the front, and it is complete with a helmet with a mask that hides his face, preventing him from being even identified, beside the fact that he is a feline of some kind. When he is not wearing this, he often wears traditional Japanese clothing, with a white _kimono_ over his body, and an indigo-colored _hakama_ around his waist, over the lower part of the kimono. However, he can also change into modern outfits, allowing him to blend into the modern days more easily.

 **Personality:** Due to having grew up into an oppressive world, that didn’t accepted him for being different, he grew used to hiding his emotions, never to let others see that they had got to him. He grew up used to always wear a mask of calmness and control in all that he does, often making others think that he is cold, when he is actually caring and gentle to everyone. He also has a very playful and funny side, but he only shows this when he is only with the ones in who he absolutely trusts, or when he is very drunk. He is also serious and honored, putting his focus and dedication in any fight or mission that he has, and he will always fight with the dedication and strength of a true samurai, attaining himself to the ways of the Bushido. He also is deeply dedicated to the ones who he cares about and to his loved ones, being ready to disobey the Bushido and to break rules and traditions to ensure that they are okay. He will also do so if he believes that is the best for the people, preferring his own senses of honor and moral to the Bushido, if he ever has to make this choice.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Tofu, sushi, proving his worth to others, looking at the sky in good days, feeling the smell of the cherry blossoms, good sake, feeling like he belongs and is accepted, having a Master that shares of his virtues

 **Dislikes:** Prejudice of any kind, cruelty, people who cheat or betray others, people insulting his honor and his loved ones, seeing the ones he care about in danger, people who bend the laws to oppress the others

 **Combat:** The style of fighting that he uses is a combination of the samurai style with the one that was taught to him by the Tengu. This is a style that focuses on speed and allows him to be able to move so fast that the normal eye can’t follow his movements, allowing him to attack the enemies from all sides and to be able to take out many enemies at once.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill I granted by the Saber class, and refers to the past when his strong will and the protection that he learned from the tengu protected him from the magic influence of the female sorcerer that served the evil lord. At this rankings, it allows him to nullify spells that are below three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a member of the Saber class, he receives some modest ridding abilities. **C Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** Due to the intense training that he received from the tengu, and the training that he got as a candidate to samurai, he developed the capability to knowing the best possible course of action in a battle. This allows him to predict the movements of enemies, to predict trajectories and to ignore the penalties for the obscuration of vison and hearing. **A Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This allows him to ignore and neutralize the effects of mental interference, like pressure, confusion and fascination. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** According to the legends, he was born son of a samurai from his kingdom with an outsider female, and raised by legendary creatures called Tengu, beings that are half-mammal/half-bird, and later adopted by a lord of a land and trained to be a hunter.

As he grew, he ended up falling in love with the daughter of the lord, but he knew that this love was not possible, for he would never be accepted neither as an equal to them and neither as someone who could possibly marry his beloved.

He became a hunter from them, and he often showed an amazing ability in hunting, as well as the talent to sword fighting, a memento of his time with the Tengu, creatures of amazing ability. There was even one episode in which an enemy of the kingdom defied them to a brawl of swords and sabotaged their swordsman, who was a friend of Kenta. The tigon decided to do something about it, he used the armor of his friend to fight with the enemy, and he was actually able to win.

Later on, his lord was victim of a supernatural betrayal, and he ended up losing his life. The enemy of his lord took over the lands and was forcing his beloved to marry him. Kenta was banished and sold as a slave, and it passed five years before he was able to escape and start to work to save his beloved.

He organized the samurai, old servers of his lord, who had became Ronin, and convinced them into fighting for the cause of the lord, in order to avenge hi and save the land from that ambitions and cruel mammal.

For that, he resorted to the tengu, and was able to convince them to give them their special magic swords. He then set himself in a quest to defeat the evil lord and save the woman who he loved.

After a great attack to the palace, they were able to kill the evil lord, and he was particular spectacular by killing a great dragon that was summoned by black magic. After that, they all committed the hara-kiri, in order to cleanse their honor for having acted like that, but they all had died with honor, for they did that to avenge the death of their love, and he left a last letter to his beloved, promising to see her again one day in a distant future.

Due to his noble actions and his sacrifice, he got his name forever written into the Throne of Heroes, along with the other forty-six Ronin who battled by his side.

 **Noble Phantasms: _By my Friend’s Honor, Bushinoyoroi:_** This armor represents the armor of his friend, who he wore in order to fight and to protect both his friends honor and the greatness of the lands. This manifests as an armor that completely hides his identity and allows him to have his true name and all of his parameters masked from being recognized, even by the magic readings of other Masters or skills from other Servants. This is an A Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Tengunoken:_** The sword that he received of the Tengu, by calling its true name, he is able to give a powerful slash that can slice through anything and hit several enemies at once. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _47 Ronin, Bushi no Kokoro:_** By calling forth, he can conjure the spirits of the 46 Ronin that fought by his side, and they all together attack the enemy. This is an A++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	9. Godfried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silent soldier of God.

**True Name:** Godfried

 **Also Known As:** The Divine Champion, “Godfried, the Martyr”, The Horned Paladin

 **Species:** Black Wildebeest

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He possesses brownish fur all over his body, with black all over his face, and with a lighter tone of brown into his hands and hooved feet. He possesses eyes of a deep shade of brown. His horns are big and they look to be strong. There is a memento of his past on his back: a mark of a noble family to which he belonged on his time as a slave (it was a costume to brand slaves in hot iron in some part of their bodies, for people to know whom they belong to and that they were less than mammals). This brand in his back is one of a sun on the top of a mountain, and indicating that his “owners” were one of the richest families of these lands. He wears a set of pants and shirt that are common to see in commoners of his time, but he can easily trade them for modern clothing. Over his body, he wears the armor that was common for the holy knights of his time, with cloths with the symbol of the Church over them.

 **Personality:** He is a man who lived for his faith, and he often demonstrates it on his way of behaving, that includes making the sign of the cross whenever he can and making pauses to pray when he has the chance, and he will refuse to fight in sacred grounds, including inside a church. Despite being religious, he is not fanatic, for he has an open mind and he believes into the mercy of God and in his desire for all of his children to be happy. He is an individual who will always stand to help others and to fight for what he believes to be the right thing, and he will never commit willingly an evil act. He was never good in dealing with people, and it became even harder after he took his vow of silence, and it made others to think of him as arrogant and distant, when his only desire was to be the best servant that he could for God.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Good food, spreading the word of his good, praying, helping the ones who need it, people who honestly search for the grace of God

 **Dislikes:** Being took for a fanatical, prejudice, slavery, injustice, being mistreat by his Master; people who use the word and name of God to justify their own acts of greed, envy and hate

 **Combat:** As a holy knight, he learned to brand the sword the same way that the paladins do, which is very similar to the way that the original knights did. His skill with the sword are amazing, proving that he was, indeed, one of the best paladins who ever lived.

He often relies on his Magic Resistance to protect himself form magic, and he counts on his _Soul of the Martyr_ to protect himself from any form of mental influence and control, and he uses his Protection of the Faith to be able to support pain and mental pressure of any kind, allowing him to withstand any form of attack and problem.

His _Vow of Silence_ skill takes away his voice, but it increases the powers of his skills, but is also allows him to increase the power of his skills and to invoke his Noble Phantasm without the need to calling for its true name.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a member of the Saber Class and a hero of the Age of Gods, he enjoys a good amount of Magic resistance, strengthened by the power of his dedication and faith. At the regular ranking, it allows him to nullify all spellsbellow three verses, however, due to the effects of his _Vow of Silence_ , he is ablre toi resist all magic of A-Rank or inferior, turning him impervious to magic, save for the Sacraments of the Church. **B- Rank -- >** **A+ Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a member of the Saber class, and a knight in his living days, he enjoys reasonable ranks in the riding skill. Still, his ranks are lower than the ones enjoyed by a member of the Rider class. **C Rank**

 **Vow of Silence** **:** During his life, he sworn to remain silent in a way to prove himself worth of being a holy knight, and to be able to focus himself into fighting for the great faith and for God. This now manifests as this skill that prevents him from using his voice or emitting any sound, as a reward, the rank of his Magic Resistance, Protection of the Faith, and Soul of the Martyr are increased. As an additional result, this skill also increases the power of his Noble Phantasm, and allows him to be able to cast it without uttering a single word. **B Rank**

 **Protection of the Faith** **:** During his life he was a warrior who dedicated his life to the God who saved him in his darkest hour and gave him hope. This now manifests as this skill, which grants him bonus in protection against all kinds of attacks that aim to hurt or shaken him, allowing him to take better on the advances of the enemies. Basicallly, this skill grants him a bonus in defense and reduction in all damages.  **C Rank -- >** **B Rank**

 **Soul of the Martyr** **:** In his life, he sacrificed himself for the good of his faith and for the future of a kingdom that was not even his own. This now turns into a skill that protects him against mental interference and control, representing his resolution on his fights and the willingness to sacrifice himself for his cause. **B Rank -- >** **A+ Rank**

 **History:** Little is known about his past, other than he was a slave during his early years, and after a while, his owner decided to abandon him to die. He was taken under the wing of a local priest, and was raised as his own son, what caused some talk among the people.

Over the years, the boy started to know the dedication to the cause of the great God. He started to want to fight in favor of that great and benevolent being, and so, he started to train in the art of the sword.

As he learned, he faced the tragedy of the death of the priest who was his father, and he made a vow to himself that he would not say a single word and that he would devote the rest of his life to fight the evil anywhere he found it.

He started to fight in favor of the holy wars, and he soon demonstrated to be a great warrior, maybe as strong as the knights who served the king. He fought in name of the kingdom and of the land he lived in, going against people that could very well be his own blood family, from the lands he was taken before he became a slave.

Overtime, he started to build a legend over himself, as a champion sent by God to help defeat the great enemies of the faith. However, he had his own limits, for he believed in the mercy and compassion of the great God, and he believed that the acts of attacking and slaughtering innocents was not his will. Soon, this put him in conflict with the interests of the church and of the kingdom.

He was betrayed by them, and was left to die in battle, but still, he was able to fight for a very long time, and he, single-handedly, was able to give the victory to the people in that last battle…

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Sacred Avenger:_ ** His long sword, which is said to be able to slice through metal easily. By evoking this Noble Phantasm without having to call its True Name (a courtesy of his _Vow of Silence_ skill) he is able to invoke it as an attack of pure white light that can slice through nearly any form of defense and take down hundreds of foes at once. A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	10. Ilina Mirita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mare is a flashing beauty with a deadly blade.

**True Name:** Ilina Mirita

 **Also Known As:** The Blade Dancer

 **Species:** Mare

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** As a mare, she possesses a blonde coat of fur with spots in her back, a white area in her chest, and another one in her muzzle, and her mane is white in color. Her eyes are colored purple like amethysts. She often is wearing the clothes of a dancer of her time, with long pants and shirts without arms, so they don’t get in the way of the movements of her arms. She also wears, over her chest, a knitted mail as an armor, offering her some protection at the same time that it is light and allows her to be able to move round in complete freedom. This is all the armor she wears, however, once more of it would get in the way of her movements and prevent her from fighting at her full capacity. She also wears a few jewel with her, mainly in her arms and in her neck, none of which gets in her way.

 **Personality:** She is a person who cares deeply for others and who likes to be useful and to help them in any way she can. She is a person who tends to be kind and sweet to people most of the time, but she can sometimes be really hardcore and even frightening if you push her buttons on the wrong way, showing a fierceness in battle that can only be matched by the passion with which she fights and dances at the same time. She is very passionate about things, often getting carried into things and others sometimes have to make her come down a little to relax and to recover her mind.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Dancing, being useful, having fried fish, beautiful colors, reading romances, knowing interesting people, making others happy

 **Dislikes:** People who hurt the ones who she loves, wrongdoers, cruelty

 **Combat:** She has a particular way of fighting, that involves using movements that seem more like they came out form a form of artistic dancing than an actual form of fighting. She is able to use this to be able to attack with speed and strength with her movements, being also able to infuse a great precision in her strikes. She got famous for this amazing way of fighting, that combined power and grace.

She is also able to use her Battlefield Dancer, Knowledge of Melees, and Eye of the Mind (True) skills to be able to become  true battling machine, capable of delivering blows to anyone who comes close without risking any of her attacks or swings of her sword to hit any of her allies. This is very good in battles where she is fighting with allies, and this allows her to attack other enemies without putting her allies at risk, and making sure that she won’t get in their way and neither them on hers’.

She also has some Magic Resistance, which protects her from the magical attacks of other Masters, allowing her to be able to surpass their attacks and to attack their Servants without being hit by their magic. She also has some skills in Riding, which allows her to be able to ride and steers on most of mounts and most of modern vehicles with a certain ease, using them for locomotion and even for charging into fights.

When the situation asks for, she will invoke her Noble Phantasm, and she is able to use her skills to be able to direct her movements, so she is able to use her Noble Phantasm without risking hitting her friends by accident.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, she is graced with this skill, which makes her very resilient to magic. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a member of the Saber class, she possesses good ranks in ridding, allowing her to ride most animals and vehicles with an above-average skill. **C Rank**

 **Battlefield Dancer** **:** This reflects her peculiar style of dancing allowing her to move in unconventional ways and to be able to maximize both her attack and defense as she moves with grace and agility that can be attain only by the best dancers and employ it in battle. This allows her to be able to attack in the midst of a battle without suffering any penalties. **A+ Rank**

 **Knowledge of Melees** **:** This skill allows her to be able to fight a great number of enemies while she fights in the middle of a battle where foes and friends are all jumbled together. This allows her to attack the enemies and avoiding to hit her allies with her blade as she fights. That represents a technique that she developed during the insurrection, to attack the enemies while she avoided hitting her allies by accident. This can also be applied to her Noble Phantasm, but the rank decreases. **A Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This skill allows her to analyze the battlefield, and this way, she is able to come up with ways of predicting the movements of her enemies and foreseeing their actions. Combining this with her Battlefield Dancer and Knowledge of Melees skills, she is able to move across the battlefield into an intricate dance and attack only the enemies while she stays out of her allies’ way. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born a member of the noble families, and she always had a passion for dancing, and she started to learn all that she could about this art, and she soon became one of the best dancers in the land.

However, she was born into a time of civil war in her country, and the forces of the crown were recruiting everyone that they could to fight the enemies and the problems of civil order, which were soon spreading beyond their ability to control it. It was only a matter of time until the family of her and herself would be affected by it.

The first time that she grabbed a weapon in her life was to defend her family from the attacks of the insurgents, and she did that with a skill and ability that almost made it seem like she was born with the only purpose of holding a blade. She demonstrated an agility and power with a blade that was rarely seem by the ones who witnessed it, including the captain of the imperial guard.

After that, the captain insisted for her to join their ranks, what resulted in a great resistance from her family, but they all eventually accepted. Of course, the presence of a female caused mixed reactions between the members of the guard and of the society, but she soon was able to make most of the negative criticisms to be silenced by a single demonstration of her particular way of fighting, by combining the art of fight with her skills in dancing.

She soon turned into the most powerful warrior of that army, and she was the decisive weapon that they needed to be able to change the course of the civil situation and prevent an insurrection that would have teared the whole country apart. After that, she continued into the army, and she became a respected member of the community, as she was a symbol of grace and ability in battle, and she worked for years to keep the peace of these lands.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Eleganten Otryazŭk:_** Her loyal falchion, which she combines with her unique dancing style to slice her enemies quickly and with deadly precision. By calling out for the true name of this Noble Phantasm, she can cause herself to move with an amazing speed and power, so fast that she cannot even be seem. This reflects the great passion of this fighting style, and the speed and grace of her own way of fighting. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	11. Zaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is said to be the "King of Battles", and for good reasons.

**True Name:** Zaron

 **Also Known As:** The King of Battles

 **Species:** Rhino

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a rhino with a very muscled body and a skin that is dark-grey in color and covered into a great mass of scars from all of his adventures and the countless dangers he faced in his life. His eyes are of a deep shade of crimson, much like blood. He always wears a heavy armor on his body, including a chest plate, but nothing on his legs and arms, for they would get on the way of his movements. He wears a pair of black pants and a shirt of deep-green color underneath his armor. His sword is gargantuan, and some might even think that it would be more suitable for an elephant, but he manages to hold and swing it with just one arm if there is the need.

 **Personality:** He is a man who learned to fend for himself and not to depend on anyone ever. He got used to have disappointments with the ones around him, so he learned to distance himself from others, and to acting always stoic and cold towards other mammals, often making others think him to be antisocial and a true loner. In fact, he has been alone for so long that he almost seems to have forgot what is like to interact with others, being the kind of person who easily doesn’t fit into social situations. However, he really cares for others, and he has a particular sense of honor that tells him never to use his sword against the ones who are innocent and don’t deserve to die. He tends to kill only the ones who he believes that deserve to die, or the ones who he sees as opponents and competitors, and he tends to be quite ruthless in the battles against other Servants, especially if they are warriors like himself, and if he believes that they can prove to be a good challenge and worthy opponents. IF someone ever manages to somehow win the trust and the friendship of him, he will always do his best to help and to protect them, even at the cost of his own life.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** good battles, watermelons, seeing great battles, receiving money, drinking good beer, women, worthy opponents

 **Dislikes:** People who get on his way, being in the middle of social situations, males hinting on him, people who mistreat and oppress the innocent, irrational beasts, users of magic, cowardice, weak opponents that only waste his time

 **Combat:** Despite being summoned as a Saber, a knightly class, he instead opts for a different way of fighting, often attacking with wild abandon, and many stories are told of how he often killed enemies and people without hearing them talking first. Because of this, he also classified for the Berserker class.

He swings his sword with abandon in battle, but he is still able to focus on himself to be able to perceive the world around himself and to be able to fight with precision. However, due to the weight of his sword, it is hard to move it with precision, being easier to just swing it with violence.

On battle, he relies on his _Magic Resistance_ to shield him from magic attacks. Moreover, he counts on his Robust Health to protect him from damage, and on Battle Continuation to continue to fight even with wounds that would make him stop. Finally, with his _Overcharge_ , he is able to cause his physical parameters to be raised to great lengths, but after he uses it, his body take a “recoil damage” from the stress it puts on his muscles.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A-->A++ ( _Overcharge_ ) **_END :_** A-->A++ ( _Overcharge_ ) **_AGI :_** B-->A+ ( _Overcharge_ ) **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**E **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a warrior who lived in the great Age of Gods, and who faced sorcerers and other mystical creatures in the past, he is graced with elevated ranks in Magic Resistance, turning him impervious to most of the tricks of magic that are used by modern spellcasters. **A Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a member of the Saber Class, he possesses some ranks in Riding. However, due to his past in which he rarely relied on mounts of any kind, his ranks in it are relatively low, but he still possesses them due to being a class skill for a Saber like him. At this ranking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above average skill. **C Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** He was a man who got famous for his amazing constitution and his great ability to endure punishment and continue to stand. This skill allows him to be greatly resilient to poisons, diseases, and many other ailments that might damage or weaken his body. Also, he is able to withstand great deals of physical pain without flinching, even to the point of forcing his body to the very limit and risking to damage himself in exchange of force. **A Rank**

 **Overcharge** **:** During his life, he often realized feats of strength that seemed to take a heavy toll on his own body, putting himself in great stress. This skill allows him to momentarily increase his physical attributes at great levels, increasing his battle power, but as the strength fades, his body takes accordingly damage. **B+ Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** During his life he was able to continue fighting despite the wounds he suffered in battle. This skill allows him to blatantly ignore nearly all of the damage that would be caused to his body that would not be immediately lethal. However, it has its limits, and he is not able to ignore the damage that comes from his skill Limit Breaker. **C Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** During his life, he fought many beasts and was able to emerge victorious every time. This skill grants him a battle bonus against any beast that he might face, be them magical or not. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a happy family, but tragedy stroke on his life when he was really young, destroying his home and family and forcing him to struggle to survive.

Against all expectations, he was able to grow and to become a great warrior, with strength and skill that was unmatched in all of the land he lived in. He became a traveler mercenary, who borrowed his skills with the sword to the ones who paid him well for them. However, he did had his own sense of honor, and even if he did worked for some dubious patrons in exchange for money, he never used his sword against innocent people.

He got famous by his immense sword, which was said to be able to slice and smash rocks just as easily as skulls of other mammals, due to its size and weight. He used it to fight animals much bigger than himself, and he was said to have once defeated a whole band of elephants all by himself. He also got famous for slaying several monsters and other beasts that plagued lands and kingdoms after receiving the accordingly payment.

He was known as one of the strongest rhinos who had ever lived, and he was said to have fought in several battles during his life and been able to emerge alive and victorious from all of them. He continued to fight for years of his life, and he made a name for himself as a mercenary with a great code of honor and with a heart that was in the right place.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Mountain Breaker:_** His Great Sword, which is able to easily cut rocks and iron, and to smash doors and shields as well as skulls. By calling out the True Name of this weapon, he is able to swing it with such a force that it seems to distort the very space around it, resulting into a devastating blow that can easily kill any enemy who is not strong enough to take it. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	12. Albert & Alfonse Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These twins were always together in life, and now they are together as a Saber-Class Servant.

**True Name:** Albert and Alfonse Mustang (twins)

 **Also Known As:** The Deadly Twins

 **Species:** Horses

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Both are male

 **Description:** Due to being twins, they both have pretty much the same appearance. They have black fur all over their bodies, with white on their hooves and on their tails, on their ears, and they both had diamond-like white marks on their faces, and they both have hazelnut-colored eyes. They both wear pretty much the same outfits, with red-colored shirts, white pants, golden armors over their bodies, a blue coat with the musketeer’s symbol in it, and fancy hats with peacock feathers in it. They both use each one a rapier with golden color and with diamonds decorating the hilts.

 **Personality:** They both share pretty much the same personalities, with both of them being very determined and dedicated to their cause of defending the rightness and the innocent from danger and from the injustice where they can find it. They are honored individuals, attained to their beliefs of chivalry and heroism, two true Sabers that behave much like the knights, and fight their opponents with honor and dedication, often coming to admire an honored opponent that poses a true challenge to them. They are very inclined to help others who are in danger, and they are both ready to sacrifice their lives in order to be able to reach their goals and to save the ones who are in danger. Despite having such similar personalities, it is easy for someone really close to them to discover that Albert is the bossy twin, while Alfonse is the more rational and planning one.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Hay, sunny days, being able to fight for a noble cause, being able to fight together once more, drinking some quality wine, having fun with their brothers in arms, facing honored enemies

 **Dislikes:** Seeing the innocent suffering, bad food, poor quality drinking, vulgar behavior, dishonored tactics of fighting, people underestimating them, seeing people abuse of power, having disagreements among each other

 **Combat:** Due to their nature as Sabers and as musketeers, they are both very skilled in the use of their rapiers, and they already showed that they are very skilled in fighting together, especially with the use of their Combination skill. Their way of fighting involves using their speed and precision to be able to score lethal wounds in the opponent, or to hit specific areas to cause them to become incapacitated. All the while, they cover each other, protecting the other from enemy attacks while they both work together to create openings that will allow to hit the enemy with an attack. Basically, they work with one acting as the defense while the other attacks, and they switch constantly, so the enemies have a lot of difficulties to predict their movements.

Despite this, they are both honored in battle, and when fighting, it is not rare for one of them to go ahead first and fight alone against the opponent. The other will only be stepping in if said opponent proves to be worthy of fighting both in equal grounds, or if makes use of treachery and other tricks to try to win. Either way, when fighting individually they don’t receive the benefits of their Combination skill, but they also suffer no negative penalties for fighting separate, and they still have the same ability in the sword.

If the battle proves to be too hard for them, they will opt for a strategic retreat, using their Disengage skill to remove themselves from battle and to heal their injuries and ailments to try to fight another battle on another day.

They also rely on their regular Magic Resistance to be able to resist the effects of magic, allowing them to shake off the magic of modern spellcasters, save for their most powerful rituals and enchants.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** A skill that they both receive due to their position as a Saber-class Servant, this allows them to reject magical energy and to become impervious to certain levels of magic. This is not very high, mainly because they both lived after the end of the great Age of Gods. At these rankings, it allows them to reject spells that are bellow two chants, but cannot protect them form the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a Saber-class Servant, and as the musketeers that they were in life, they have some reasonable rankings in this skill, allowing them to ride to any animal and to be able to ride some of the modern vehicles with ease. However, they afre unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species.  **C Rank**

 **Combination** **:** This skill is a reflection of how strong they were when fighting together, and as a result, they receive a bonus in combats and in all actions as long as they fight by each other’s side. This skill also has a great effect on their Noble Phantasm, being that they can only call on it together. **C Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows them both to disengage and to retreat from battle in the midst of combat, and this allows them to return to the conditions they were in the start of the battle and even to force some bad statuses on themselves to be dropped, causing them to recover nearly completely. **A Rank**

 **History:** They grew up into a family that soon enrolled both of their twin boys to become musketeers.

They always had dreamed in being part of the royal corps, and to be able to fight in name of the queen and to fight off all of the enemies of the state with their skills.

The two twins had always had a connection, ever since they were small, and this manifested into the way that they did things, as if they could exchange thoughts with only a single glance at each other. This soon started to manifest into the way that they fought with the swords, and they showed to be able to fight as if they were a single being with two bodies as they fought together, and this was soon noticed by their instructors into the musketeer corps.

The two twin horses grew up to be very strong and very respectable individuals, who soon carved a name for themselves as two beings who in battle fought as one, and followed the motto of the musketeers; one for all and all for one. The soon were known for being the bravest and strongest members of the musketeers, and they demonstrated some skill and power that was rare to see into battles.

They became a symbol of the power and nobility of the musketeers, and they soon started to carve a name and a legend for themselves, and some even said that they were blessed by God, due to the many amazing feats that they achieved. Among said feats were repelling the attacks of the rebels into the great palace, rescuing the princess from the clutches of the enemies, and defeating a horde of two hundred enemies all by themselves.

Due to the many feats that they had realized in their lives, and due to way that they had lived together, fighting and defending as one, they had soon got their names written down into the Throne of Heroes to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit. They were summoned as one single Servant, formed by two separated souls.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Rapiers:_** Their swords, which they use to fight together as if they were a single being. These rapiers are each considered to be C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.

 **_Griffe Rapide & Griffe Agile, Lames Jumelles: _ ** By calling out the true names of their Noble Phantasms and attacking together, they are able to attack as if they were one, unleashing a barrage of strong and powerful attacks that overwhelm the enemy and cause a massive damage to them. This is an A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	13. King Leonidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia universe's King Arthur

**True Name:** King Leonidas Pendragon

**Also Known As:** The Great King, The King of Knights

**Species:** Atlas Lion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As an atlas lion, he is a big individual, with imposing ten feet tall of fur and muscle, and with a fur that is golden in color, and a mane of a deep brown color, only adding to his already imposing figure. His eyes are both of the color of amber, and they carry all the wisdom and the intensity of the one who acquired the title of “king of knights”. He is always wearing a magnificent, silvery armor, and always has a blue mantle on his body. He can also discharge this clothing in favor of regular clothing, including modern-day ones, and can summon his armor back at a whim.

**Personality:** He is an individual who demonstrates all the wisdom of a great king, and all the nobility of a knight. He is a rightful individual who will protect the innocent and the defenseless in any situation, and will always do his best to fight the evil whenever he finds it. He is also very prone to take the lead, showing that he is a natural leader and that he is an individual who don’t let others down. Still, he has a lot of regrets in his life, because he believes that many of his own mistakes where what led to the fall of his men, his country, and himself. This demonstrates just how hard he is on himself, and how he puts the needs of others above his own. His wish to the Holy Grail would be to be able to return in time and not pull the sword from the stone, to let someone else become king, someone who would make better decisions than his own...

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Fighting with honor, meeting interesting individuals, protecting others, rightful individuals

**Dislikes:** Dishonored techniques, cruelty, arrogance, prejudice, corrupt authorities and leaders, tyrants, being remembered of his past mistakes

**Combat:** As a Saber, and as a knight, he prefers to fight with honor, without the use of subterfuge or tricks of any kind. He will fight with his sword covered in the Invisible Air, but he will only use it either to locomotion or to protect others, and he will only use his own sword in battle.

His Magic Resistance turns him impervious to magic, and he will often use his Mana Burst to increase his own fighting capacities and release attacks on enemies that prove really strong. He also relies very much on his Instincts to be able to predict the events of battle, allowing him to be able to defeat enemies by predicting his own best personal course of action.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Magic Resistance :** During his life, it was said that he had on him the descendent of the great dragons of the past, and as so, he possessed on his body the magic of their own power. This skill is of the highest possible rank for ant servant, granting him to be virtually impervious to any of the spells that is cast by modern spellcasters, and even to be highly resilient to the spells that are used by members of the Caster Class, even if they are from the Age of Gods. **A Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a knight of the previous ages, for many times he rode on mounts to the battles. He has enough ranks in the Riding skill; he is able to mount on all kinds of beasts that do not fall into the category of legendary beasts. He can also ride modern mounts, like motorcycles and cars, but they are harder to steer, since he has no familiarity with them. Still, with this ranks, he is still able to quickly grasp how to maneuver them. **B Rank**

**Mana Burst** **:** Due to the great amount of magical power that flows through his power due to the energy of the dragon, he possesses high ranks in this skill. This way, he is able to coat his own body and nearly anything into magical power, allowing him to destroy nearly anything with a swing of a weapon. However, he uses this more often to defense and to transportation. He also often uses the power of his mana to increase his own physical power. **A Rank**

**Instinct** **:** He possesses a high rank in this skill, allowing him to basically look into the future and know the results of his actions and thee results of the actions of his foes. This allows him to have an edge of advantage in nearly any battle he goes into, and to be able to ignore all of the penalties caused by obscuration of vision and hearing. **A Rank**

**Charisma** **:** In life he was a king of great renown and of fame that was unmatched by any other king who ever lived. This increases his ability to gather commanders and also to increase their morale in battle. At the ranks that he possesses, he is able to cause any troops commanded by him to have a morale extremely high, allowing h=them to fight with much more efficiency in battle. **B Rank**

**History:** He was the lost heir of the king, who was found and brought to the kingdom by the great mage who saw on him the future of the people. He had to struggle very much to prove himself worth, and to be able to assume his rightful place in the throne. However, as he did, even at a very young age, he soon proved himself to be one of the greatest rulers who ever lived.

He guided his people through many battles and many trials, and he was able to create a new era of peace and of order, with the help of his loyal knights, warriors who he had picked personally to be his own force and to fight by his side. He would trust his own life without a second thought to these individuals, and they were said to be the best and most valorous warriors of all the lands, each one with a legend of heroism attributed to himself.

He was guided by the advices and knowledge of the wizard who tutored him, and he fought with the help of a sword that was said to be magical, given to him by a spirit of the waters. With this sword in his hands, he fought any danger that came on his way and to defeat enemies that many would say were impossible to be defeated.

Even though his life is a story of greatness and heroism, it is not without its fair share of pain and tragedy, which included the death of his own brother at his hands and the betrayal of his most trusted knight…

At the end of his life he was full of regrets, because his foolishness and his own actions had caused his downfall and the one of his own kingdom, not to mention the many of his own knights who he let down. He cried to the heavens, and he swore to them that if he had a chance, just one chance of living his life differently and fixing the mistakes that caused the fall of his country, he would make it all different…

**Noble Phantasms:** **_Invisible Air:_** His own sword, the King’s Fang, has a lot of details and characteristics that would quickly give away his true name. Therefore, his first Noble Phantasm is something made up by his loyal mage, and it consists into several barriers of wind compressed over his sword, refracting light and making up a barrier that causes a misty effect of invisibility, which hides the characteristics of the King’s Fang and, consequently, his true name. This is constantly active, but by calling its true name, he is able to cause this wind to release powerful blasts of air that serve as attack or even as locomotion. He can also release this barrier at will, and he needs to do so to be able to activate the King’s Fang. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_King’s Fang:_** His loyal and entrusted sword, which he carried to all of his battles during his life, and which has turned into the great weapon that he uses to fight. By calling aloud its true name, he can unleash the energy in it in the form of a bright pillar of light that is said to be able to pierce nearly anything. A+ Rank, anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.

**_Avalon:_** The legendary scabbard of the legendary King’s Fang, said to be as magic and powerful as the sword itself. The holder of this scabbard acquires healing capacity that allows for lethal wounds to quickly close, and allows recovering from damage in a very accelerated rate. This Noble Phantasm is also capable of, once its true name is called, generating a powerful barrier that is said to be an “absolute defense”. However, this only works if the King’s fang is sheathed in it, and is rendered inactive if the sword is drawn, just like the sword itself can’t be used if it is sheathed. This is an EX Rank, barrier-type Noble Phantasm.


	14. Hung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon slayer from the distant lands. Based on Siegfried, aka Saber of Black...

**True Name:** Hung

 **Also Known As:** The Great Dragon Slayer

 **Species:** White-tailed deer

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He possesses a greyish-brown coat of fur, with white on his chest and stomach, and he has some nice pair of antlers in his head. His eyes are both hazelnut colored, and they seem to be heavy with some kind of anguish. As a warrior, he wears a special armor on his body, the one made from the leather of the dragon that he slaughtered in his life, all of red leather and covering his chest, his arms, and part of his leg, complete with a helmet in the likeness of a dragon’s head. Underneath it, he wears black colored clothing. His sword is long and is completely white since it is made of a bone and the hilt is silvery in color, decorated with precious gems.

 **Personality:** He is the kind of person who rarely laughs or even smiles, once he suffered a lot and has now little reasons to do so, still, he can occasionally smile when the situation is right, like when he faces an enemy that can make he actually fear for his life. He seems to be constantly bored and some might even believe that he is apathetic or even nihilist, but he is just someone who has went through a lot and now carries a lot of grief in his heart. There was a time in which he was arrogant and boasted all the time, but this part of him has died due to it having been the cause of the death of all of his loved ones. He still carries a great deal of guilty for having caused the death of his family with his own acting and foolishness, and that is why his wish to the Grail would be to be able to return in time and make it differently, in order to save his family.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Spending time in peace, looking at the stars, beautiful nights, helping others

 **Dislikes:** The memory of how his family died, people who abuse others, cruelty, people who are arrogant and foolish like he once was

 **Combat:** As a Saber, he has high parameters and he often makes use of them in direct combat, using his sword to attack his enemies and slice through them easily. He demonstrates a great skill handling his sword, and he seems to be an expert in combat with other individuals.

His skill _Beast Killer_ allows him to cause a greater damage to any beast that he fights, and when coupled with his _Dragon Slayer_ skill, it allows him to cause massive damage to any creature of the Dragon Kind. Even when not coupled with Beast Killer, his Dragon Slayer still multiplies the damage that he causes to any creature that has some dragon attribute, like the existence called King Leonidas Pendragon, for example.

If the battle is too difficult, he can make use of his _Disengage_ skill to be able to retreat from battle and immediately recover from damage and bad statuses.

As a Saber, he gains the skills _Magic Resistance_ and _Ridding_ as Class skills, allowing him to have some degree of resistance to magic attacks, and to be able to ride nearly anything that he mounts, including modern day vehicles.

In battle, he often relies on _Dracenhaut_ to keep protection on his body, blocking all kinds of damage that comes his way, with the exception of the ones of A-Rank or superior Noble Phantasms, and any kind of attack or weapon that is “anti-dragon”.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a member of the Saber Class, he is grace with ranks in this skill, turning him impervious to some of the magic used by nowadays mages, even without his dragon armor Noble Phantasm. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the spells that are bellow two verses, but it does not protects him from Greater Rituals and neither from High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a member of the Saber class, he is a “knightly warrior”, and as so, he gains good ranks in ridding. At this ranking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time he was alive. However, it does not allows him to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** During his life, he got famous for slaying all kinds of supernatural monsters and beasts, including a dragon. This skill grants him a bonus on combat and damage against beasts and supernatural monsters. **A Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from the battle in the midst of combat, and as a bonus, he returns to the conditions he was in the beginning of the match and drops most of the negative effects on himself. **A Rank**

 **Dragon Slayer** **:** The thing that made him the most famous was the killing of a terrible dragon, and this caused him to gain the fame of a “dragon slayer”, even though he never fought another dragon before or after again on his life. He gains a bonus in damage against all of the Dragon Kind and all of the creatures that have a draconic attribute. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born a son of a humble family, and he soon started to carve a name for himself as an apprentice of a warrior who was much famous for his great doings. Soon the young one went out on his own adventures, and he soon started to travel and to fight off some terrible monsters that were plaguing the land.

His greatest feat, however, was the killing of a terrible dragon that was plaguing these lands, and he did that armed with nothing more than his bravery, his trusted sword, and his relentless will. He did defeated the dragon, however, he lost his sword, which was a gift from his master right before his death.

The fame of his feat soon reach the deepest parts of the land, and he achieved a level of fame and prestige that few before him had reached. As one of the many advantages, the best crafters of the land made to him an armor out of the dragon’s scales, and a sword out of the dragon’s bones, which were hard as steel.

He enjoyed the fame that came from the acts, the problem is, overtime, this caused him to become arrogant, and this caused his story to have a very tragic ending…

Due to the arrogance that was accumulate from his feat, he started to see himself as invincible, and to believe that he could move the country all by himself. This lead many to starts to see him as a threat, and they wanted to reach him, but with his skill and with the use of his weapons born from the body of the dragon, they were not able to actually hit him.

However, they found a way to hit him, and they did that by attacking his home village and slaughtering nearly everyone in there, including his own family.

Upon hearing this, and upon seeing the bodies of his loved ones, Hung finally realized that his arrogance and foolishness had caused the downfall of the ones who he held dear, and this consumed him in grief.

He spent the next years of his life in search for the ones who took his family from him, and he was able to get his revenge, but at the cost of his own life…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Drachenhaut:_** The armor that was fabricated with the skin of the dragon, and which was said to be so dense that no weapon was able to break through it. This Noble Phantasm is an armor that covers his body and that can nullify any attack against him that is weaker than an A Rank Noble Phantasm. This Noble Phantasm as a few weaknesses, though, like the fact that it can easily be pierced by any weapon or magic that is “anti-dragon”. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 **_Drachenklaue:_ ** The sword that was fabricated with the steel-hard bones of the dragon slaughtered by him. By calling its true name, he is able to cause the power of the dragon to come forth and to manifest into his sword, allowing him to release a powerful attack that can destroy nearly anything on its path, an attack able to slice through anything, no matter how sturdy it is. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	15. Masayasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebellious warrior who loves some good brawn.
> 
> Based on Sanosuke, from Rurouni Kenshin.

**True Name:** Masayasu

 **Also Known As:** The Great Rebel

 **Species:** Bull

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a great bull, with black fur all over his body and with hazelnut-colored eyes, in which one can see all of the wisdom and malevolence of someone who grew up on his own on the streets and yet has a heart of gold. He is around eight feet tall, and he has big and imposing horns, with one of them being broken due to a fight a long time ago. He wears white bandages around both of his fists and above his hooves, as well as around his stomach, bellow his chest. He wears white clothes on his body, namely a pair of pants and a jacket that has the Japanese ideogram for “bad” in the back, he wears a black belt on his waits, and a red bandana on his head. He is often carrying his great zapakutou sword, which is often cover in a large tissue unless he intends to use it on a fight.

 **Personality:** He grew up on his own, and this made him into a hardened person that is used to solve problems with his fists and facing his problems head on. He is what many would describe as a great “bad boy”, often behaving like the people who grew up in the streets, and he is not afraid to punch someone in the face if they make him angry. He is very flirtations with the ladies, and he has a weakness for gambling and drinking, and he will often try to get away without paying his debts to others. He does, however, has a heart of gold, and he will often act in defense of the defenseless, because that was what he was taught, and he will fight for what he believes is right until the end, even if it means getting at odds with his own Master. He is a man who has a code of honor, and he will fight his enemies fairly, despite being often brutal, and he will not accept for people to get in the way of his battles. He is often hardcore, and is hard to deal with him when you make him angry, still, he is deeply loyal to anyone he considers a friend, and will fight for them until the very end.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Sake, beautiful women, gambling, playing dices, winning, good food, spending some quality time with his friends, having a Master who is brave enough to stand by his side in battle

 **Dislikes:** Cowardice, arrogance, cruelty, the government, authorities that abuse their power to oppress the weak, betrayal, seeing the ones he cares about in danger, bullies

 **Combat:** As a Saber, he is considered to be the strongest Servant class, and as a result, he truly is a true machine of combat. He is able to easily hold and swing his gigantic sword with just one arm. However, since it is too heavy, it can only be swung horizontally and vertically, but he compensates with that with the great speed in which he is able to spin his weapon.

Despite his skill with his sword, he is also capable of fighting with nothing more than his bare fists. By using his extremely high parameters, coupled with his Eastern Boxing, he is able to use his own fists and his whole body as if it was a D Rank Noble Phantasm, capable of causing damage to other Servants, something that would be impossible to a regular mammal with physical attacks alone. Combining it with his Eye of the Mind (False), he is able to predict the movements of his enemies in the heat of battle, turning him into a foe that is very hard to beat.

As a defense, he also counts with his Magic Resistance. Despite being low for the parameters of the traditional Saber, he is able to cause it to spontaneously increases by putting his strength of will in it. Also, his Battle Continuation skill allows him to continue to fight even with injuries that would make many others stop and fall to the ground in pain.

With the power of his first Noble Phantasm, he is able to bring down an enemy, as well as blocking incoming attacks. However, the power of his second Noble Phantasm is the one that truly reflects his nature, for it makes him attack with all of his power without tiring and without backing down until the enemy drops.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Member of the Saber Class, he receives this skill, even though he lived centuries after the end of the Age of Gods. Still, he gain some rankings in this skill, enough to make him resilient to the tricks of modern magic, and it is increased by his great strength of will. **C+ Rank**

 **Eastern Boxing** **:** One way of fighting that he learned from his friends and that he perfected by living on his own in the world. Even though he is a master in the use of his zapakutou, he is also a master of fighting with his fists, and if he has to go into a direct fight with someone else, he gains a bonus in combat. This also grants him the quality of having his own physical attacks to make just as much damage as his own sword, and of being as if they were Noble Phantasms of their own. **A++ Rank**

 **Nature of the Rebellious Spirit** **:** He has grudges against the government, and that is why he don’t follows orders anymore, and this has been sublime in the form of this skill. It causes him to be immune to the effects of the Charisma skill of the same ranking. **B Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** He always had a way of sensing danger, and with the years of training, this increased, and now allows him to predict the movements of enemies and sense the approaching of them. **C Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** He is a person who never knew when to give up, and he often went in battles even with severe wounds on his body. This allows him to continue fighting as long as he does not suffers a wound that is immediately fatal. **B Rank**

 **History:** he lived in a time of great problems in his home country, in the middle of a great revolution that was with the goal of starting a new era in his country, one with justice and freedom to all. In this time of revolution, his parents ended up killed.

He ended up under the wing of a group of warrior who fought for the revolution, and they all gave to him the love of a family, and made him feel as if he was on his home. However, they were betrayed by the very same government that they served, as they wanted to make them the responsible for the problems of the people so they would be free to start their new era.

They were all killed, save for young Masayasu, who got saved by their leader.

He grew up alone, and he did, against expectations, grew up as a very strong individual, and he started to gain his life as a fighter for hire, working for evil people, but only to hurt people who were much eviler. He grew up like this, fighting against bad guys at the same time that he fought to help innocents on his own terms. He got very close to the criminal underworld and he used this knowledge not only to survive, but also to help others on his own way.

He always held a grudge against the government and against this new era, which had painted all of his friends as criminals only for their own benefit. He made sure to piss-off the government and their officials at every chance he got.

He lived like this for a long time, until he was defeated by a swordsman who made him rethink many of his decisions. After that, he gave up much of his previous assumptions, and he started to see the new age in a new light. He knew that there was still evil and corruption in it, and he would never forgive the ones who betrayed his friends, but he was finally able to let go of most of his anger and to start living.

After that, he became a hero on his own, and started to go after bad guys when he get the chance, making sure to make evil guys to pay whenever they tried to take advantage of the innocent and hurt people. He was becoming the kind of people who he knew all of the guys who raised him would be proud of.

After that change in his attitude, he acquired many more feats of heroism attributed to his legend, and this way, he was rewarded by having his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Unmeinoha:_** The great Zapakutou blade that he always carried in life and that he was able to swing to bring down enemies. It is so great that it serves both as a weapon and as a shield to parry attacks. By calling its true name and swinging it, he can cause the weapon to liberate a powerful strength from the sword, which is able to easily crush a regular mammal into nothing. He can also use this to parry attacks, allowing him to cause the energy of the sword to neutralize attacks. This is an A Rank, anti-unity/barrier Noble Phantasm.

 ** _I’m Stronger Than Anyone Else! Sentoki no Tsuyo-sa:_** Despite him being a Servant, the greater quality of him does not lies on his sword skills, but on his powerful ability to battle. By letting go of his sword, and releasing this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause his whole body to strengthen. This way, he received a “++” Bonus on all of his physical parameters, and this makes him become one of the most powerful Servants under the Saber Class, capable of taking down other enemies with nothing more than his fists, which now will make damage as if they were C++ Rank Noble Phantasms. This is an A Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	16. Na Jung-Sook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a warrior who fights for the peace.

**True Name:** Na Jung-Sook

**Also Known As:** The Great Warrior of Peace, Warrior of the Double Sword

**Species:** Dhole

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a dhole, she is around five feet tall, with fur of a reddish-brown coloration all over her body, with a wooden tone in her underbelly and her muzzle having a grayish coloration. Her eyes are both of a caramel-color, and they show the spirit that she has inside of her. Her body is nice and muscled, and it denotes a life of hardships and of battles, this along with the few scars in her body that came from blades and claws. She wears an armor of her people that is brown in color, and that is decorated with golden-colored tissues on certain parts, serving more as a decoration. She also wears a helmet that is of the same color and with a red top in it. Other than that, she often wears casual clothing that are regular from her own home and time, consisting into pants and shirt that are of brownish color with green trimmings, but she can effortlessly replace it with clothes that fit better to this modern time.

**Personality:** She is a woman who often behaves calmly around others, and who demonstrates quite a rebellious way of acting. She seems to be calm all the time, and she rarely loses her cool on whatever happens to her or around her. She is a person who is open-minded and who is very eager to experience the pleasures of this world now that she has the chance to be back at it. She is quite of a pessimistic, once she usually sees the world as difficult and claims that it has always been unfair, and that will hardly change in the future. However, she is a person who loves to help others, and she will not mind in suffering a bit, if it means that she will get herself in serious trouble. She is a person who came to despise the great conflicts known as wars, because of all of the brutality and cruelty that could happen in them, and that is why her wish, if she could make one, would be for a world without wars…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Peaceful times, good food, meeting new people, being free, the beautiful night sky, looking at the stars, gold and silver

**Dislikes:** Wars, arrogance, cruelty, rainy days, being bossed around all the time, having a Master who is “stupid”, being ignored, seeing unfair things, people who mistreat others only because they can.

**Combat:** As a Saber, she has the best parameters that allows her to be among the rankings of the strongest class of the Servants. Her fighting skills revolve mostly around the two swords that she carries with her, which are her own Noble Phantasms. She is able to wield both of them in battle with great skill, and she is able to fit them together to allow her to fight with a double sword, which allow her to fight with great skill and grace. She is able to use this fighting skill with a combination of offensive and defensive potential, granting her to be a warrior with a great skill and a great potential to win the Holy Grail War.

As part of her defensive capacity, she is able to use her _Magic Resistance_ to nullify magic attacks against herself, being able to ignore the effects of magic that are used by modern mages and by Casters, and even their most powerful magic have trouble to affect her.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, she receives this as a Class Skill. At this rank, it allows her to nullify effortlessly all of the spells and enchantments that are bellow three verses, and at this level, she is able to partially resist even the Greater Rituals and the High-Thaumaturgy, being nearly impervious to magic. **B Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a Saber, she also receives this skill as a Class Skill. At this ranking, it allows her to handle most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time that she lived. This does not, however, gives her any skill to ride the likes of Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** When she was alive, she was famous for surviving, and in her last battle, she was able to keep moving forward despite several wounds in all of her body, and later she would drag herself for hours and miles until she finally died looking at the stars. This is the skill to stay alive. It makes it possible for her to survive and continue fighting as long as she does not receives a wound immediately fatal. **A Rank.**

**History:** She was born into a very poor family, and she had to struggle to live since she was very little. During this time, she learned to fight with the sword, and learned how to be a thief and a strong individual. Of course, during this time, she made a single friend, who was by her side during all of their lives, and who eventually convinced her to join the army of the emperor.

They served for a while, but she eventually was distraught with the amount of suffering that came to the people due to the many wars that wagged during the time of the ruling of the emperor, and she decided to defect from the army. Her friend tried to dissuade her, but he failed, and so, he let her go, and in their farewell, he broke his own double sword in two separated swords, and gave one of them to her.

She traveled, and in this, she started to become a famous thief who stole form the great government. She formed her own band of bandits who were famous for taking gold from the emperor and giving part of what they got back to the people. This made them achieve a certain fame in what they did, not to mention that it was perfect for her, who was aginast the ruling of the emperors and their ways of war.

Maybe it was fate that one day made her run into the daughter of a noble, who had been carrying an important message that would put an end to the wars in that country. However, her father and her were being hunted by a general of the emperor, to whom the war was convenient. He wanted to make sure that the message was not going to be deliver, so the war would continue, and the conquests and the glory of battle would go on.

She offered to help, much against her will, and she faced many dangers in her way, and as she traveled, she started to remember the nobility of fighting for someone that she believed in, instead of just trying to survive.

At one moment, she had the help of her old friend, who ultimately died to help her achieve her mission. This was what motivated her to go into battle in order to deliver that message to the emperor herself. However, by that time, everyone considered her a thief and a danger to the emperor, so every single soldier of the army was ready to take her life.

But she had already made up her mind, and she already decided when she would take action: in the very moment of another battle of the war.

She mounted a bird, put on an armor, and made the two blades again into a single double sword, and departed. She arrived right in the moment that the two armies were about to clash, screaming loudly something that many mistook by the roar of a thunder.

She was immediately attacked by the two armies, but was able to advance quickly past the lines, and she eventually came face to face with the general who was responsible for all of that conspiracy. She killed him, and next she ran straight to the emperor.

Of course, every single soldier attacked her, but she continued to move through, and when she finally was able to reach the emperor, she pulled out the letter, and gave it to him.

“Promise me that the war will be over…” She said, “Promise me that no one else will have to die… PROMISE ME!!!”

After that, she left the battle field, and wandered aimlessly as all the wounds that she suffered finally caught up with her. She was able to walk to a forest, and look at the sky one last time, seeing the beautiful night, and she smiled as she died…

**Noble Phantasms: _Jayuui Jeonsa (Freedom Fighter) & Haneul Licheo (Sky Reacher):_** The twin swords that she carried in life, that could be attached to each other by the hilt to become a two-bladed sword. By their own right, each one of these blades is powerful enough to slice through the skin of an elephant as easily as it does through a plate of steel. They are both C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.

**By the Promise we Made to Each Other, Yagsog-ui Kalnal:** By combining the two blades and chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to cause the double sword to spin quickly, until it becomes a disk of energy, which she can throw into the enemies. This disk of energy spins so rapidly and is so sharp that it can slice through nearly anything, and it follows all of the movements of her hands while it flies, being able to slice through hundreds of enemies as it flies, and being able to cause massive damage to a great area as she summons its power. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	17. Vilnius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Iron Wolf!!!

**True Name:** Vilnius

 **Also Known As:** The Iron Wolf

 **Species:** Grey Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** During his life, he was a wolf of regular appearance, with grey colored fur on his body and a lighter gray for his underbelly, and with white on his ears and on his paws and hands. His eyes were of a yellow color, and he had a body that denoted the years that he spend in battle fighting enemies and defending his land and all of the mammals who lived all over it. Now, with the effect of his Iron Armor skill, he has his whole body covered into a metallic armor that is almost like an exoskeleton. This armor is all plated, it allows him to move around, it has the color of iron in it, of a deep grey color, his eyes now almost seem to be glass, and they are of a completely yellow color. His whole head seems to be encase in a helmet that covers him, and his own muzzle is involved into a layer of metal that moves with his maw and allows him talking. He is now around eight feet tall, and he has an appearance that many would describe as a “plated mammal, nearly a robot”.

 **Personality:** He is a person who knows the true meaning of commitment and dedication to a cause, as he was a man who fought for his country until the very last moment of his life, and now he devotes himself to win this more battle. Upon being summoned, he sees his own Master as a new king that he must follow, and as so, he will be completely dedicated to his new Master, and he will, due to his own summoning and his own compromise upon the contract, follow his Master and give his all to serve him and to protect him. He is an individual who is often serious, and someone who meets him soon might comes to realize that he seems to be “immune to jokes”, and he demonstrates a great level of self-control, being able to hear many other wolves howling without even giving it any attention. He is so stoic that many people might came to actually think that he is some kind of “robot” or something of the like, and he is very hard to surprise or make angry, and he is a person who works through logic and who follows orders.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Serving, being useful, feeling like he has a purpose, the smell of rain, eating something good, laying in the grass under the sun

 **Dislikes:** His condition with his Iron Armor skill, people mocking him, people who does not take things seriously, people who does not listen to reason, being left in the middle of the rain, having a foolish Master

 **Combat:** He is a member of the Saber Class, the strongest of all Classes available to Servants. Even in life, he was already strong for a wolf, and now that he is a Servant, he has a level of strength that is unpreceded, being strong enough to rip out the head of an elephant with nothing more than his bare hands and without any effort. Thanks to his Iron Armor skill, he is an individual even stronger, as the iron armor in his body increases his physical strength and turns him so resilient that even missiles can’t even scratch his body, even though the weight of the armor reduces his agility.

In battle, he counts in both his _Determination of Steel_ and _Calm and Collected_ skills to be able to continue to fight despite his wounds and even to ignore pain, allowing him to push through any danger in his way and to win battles. He also relies on his Magic resistance to turn him impervious to magic.

In addition, he counts on his Instinct to help him identify threats to himself and to predict the course of action in battles.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** B- **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** -

 **Skills:** **Magic Resistance :** As an Saber, he has this skill as a class skill, allowing him to be able to ignore all of the magic tricks that are used by modern spellcasters, due to a combination of the skill of the class with his on invincible determination and his own conviction on his own goals and strengths. This allows him to ignore all the tricks used by present-day spellcasters, including their Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **A Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a Saber, he also gains this skill. At this rank, most vehicles and mounts can be handled with above-average skill, but he can’t ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species, neither he is able to ride most of the vehicles that did not existed in the time that he was alive. **C Rank**

 **Iron Armor** **:** The legend of the Iron Wolf lives up until today, and even now, many associations and groups use the symbol of a wolf covered into a metal armor, including some members of the armed forces, in fact, the legend of the Iron Wolf was what gave birth to the comic-book superhero of the same name. This skill is a manifestation of this legend, and it caused the armor of iron that he always used in his life to be sublime and to meld permanently into his body. Thanks to this, his whole body is always covered into a metallic armor that protects him from damage and increases his power, causing him to have his STR and END increased, even though it causes a penalty on his agility. This armor is now part of his body, and cannot be removed. **A+ Rank**

 **Instinct** **:** This skill allows him to predict the events of battle. At this ranking, it is closer to a sense of predicting the future, allowing him to avoid the attacks of enemies and predicting when to attack. It also reduces the penalties for rendering of vision and hearing. **B Rank**

 **Determination of Steel** **:** He was famous for his amazing will, which pressed him through many sittuations and made him continue to fight even when his body could no longer keep moving. This is a composed skill that combines _Bravery_ and _Calm and Collected_. This allows him to ignore mental influence and to keep his cool in any situation, even allowing him to ignore physical pain and to keep pressing through. **A+ Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** In his life, he was famous for having continued to fight despite all the odds, and to be able to continue to fight even when his body was so damaged that he should not even be able to move. At this ranking, this skill allows him to continue alive and to fight even with wounds that would place him in the verge of death. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** In life, he was a young wolf who aspired to be able to protect his country and to serve it the best way he could. He did that by training the best he could, and making all of the efforts that were viable to him to become stronger.

Overtime, he reached a level of swordsmanship that made many marveled with his skills, even wondering if they were natural or coming from some short of divine gift. The boy made a name for himself as a great swordsman, and soon the ruler of that land, who wanted him to be part of his army, and to help them defend the country, searched him. The young adult heard his request, and accepted without a second of hesitation.

AS soon as he joined, he received a set of armor and a sword, which were fitting his skills and his ranking, which was high, and that was the start of his adventures. For the next years, he defended the country from invaders, and mostly from the enemies who wanted to make them convert into their own religion.

He got famous for his bravery in battle, and for his great fighting spirit. Those granted him to continue to fight even when the battle seemed lost, when he was with terrible wounds, and even when he was facing a pain that would make animals several times his own size to whimper and fall to the ground, unable to even move.

He continued to fight and to defend his land, and soon he created a legend for himself, which talked about the legend of a wolf that was made of iron, and that could continued to fight while many others would have gave up and fell.

He continued to defend his land until the last day of his life, and even in his death, he was able to die fighting, and by this, he could inspire the ones who lived in his land and the army, and they continued to defend the land for several years after his death, with the tale of the Iron Wolf inspiring them.

For all his acts of heroism, and for building a legend for himself in the minds and hearts of his people, he had his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Geležies Globėjas (iron guardian):_** The legendary sword that he held in life, and which was said to contain the power of his bravery and of his strength engraved in it. This sword was said to be able to slice the enemies of enemies as if they were paper, and it was said to carry the power of the whole country and of the lands in it, allowing him to be able to bring down enemies much bigger than himself with a single swing of this powerful sword. By chanting the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to make this sword manifest the power that was attributed to him in his legend, allowing him to liberate a beam of magic energy that can pass through nearly any defense or barrier that has a ranking lower than the one of this Noble Phantasm. This is an A Rank, anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.


	18. Hoshiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the way of the samurai is not only for the males.

**True Name:** Tsumoyoru Hoshiko

 **Also Known As:** The Great Female Samurai, The Great Onna-Bugeisha

 **Species:** Cougar

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a beautiful female, and has a strong body of a warrior, but not losing her femininity. She has a silvery-grey coat in her body, and white in her underbelly and chest. She has eyes of a baby-blue color. She is around seven feet tall. When summoned, she is wearing the classic samurai armor, which is of indigo and yellow colors, complete with an ornate helm in her head. In the chest, this armor has the symbol of a soaring bird in golden, the crest of the kingdom that she served and of her lord. When she is not wearing armor, she often wears a kimono of pink coloration that is made of silk and very light, but she can easily trade it for clothing that is more fitting to the time and location she was summoned into.

 **Personality:** She was a samurai till the last day of her life, and her heart still remember the way of honor and strength, and she carries them with all of the power of her soul in her new existence as a Heroic Spirit. Upon being summon, she will recognize her Master as her new lord, and she will often refer to him as “my Lord”, or just as “Lord”. She will obey all of the orders of her Master, and will be unquestionably loyal to him, and will act on his command, because the code of the samurai orders her loyalty, and the way of the samurai tells about obedience to her superiors. She is a woman who will be diligent in her work, and she will be devoted to her “Lord”, and will do anything that he asks, as long as it is not something that goes against the other sayings of the samurai code or against her own personal code of conduct. She will always expect the ones around her to follow patterns of honor, and this can often put her in disadvantage against Servants who are not afraid of fighting dirty, and she has a very bad opinion on anyone who uses dishonored tactics.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Serving her Lord, sushi, calm evenings, training with her sword, the sight of sakura petals, mochi dumplings

 **Dislikes:** Dishonored tactics, people who does not respect her or the code of the bushido, tune deafness, arrogance, people who are too stupid to listen to reason

 **Combat:** She is a Saber who is familiar with the use of the katana, the traditional samurai sword, and she uses the style of the samurai to fight her enemies and deafest anyone. She is extremely efficient in her way of fighting, and her sword is powerful enough to slice through steel easily, and can easily chop off the head of a regular mammal with a movement so fast that cannot be follow.

In battle, her _Eye of the Mind (False)_ and _Knowledge of Melees_ skills to be able to fight against whole hordes of enemies with an amazing skill, allowing her to be able to fight whole armies on her own. She also relies on her Bushido Discipline skill to increase all of her parameters significantly, allowing her to fight Servants much bigger than herself with an unbelievable skill. She is among the strongest of the Heroic Spirits that can be summon under the Saber Class.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, she has this as a Class Skill. At these rankings, it grants to her the ability to nullify passively the spells that are bellow three chants, and she is able to resist partially even to the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. However, she cannot resist to the Sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a Saber, she also receives this skill due to her Class, and she has some rankings in it. She is able to handle most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill, but she has trouble to ride the vehicles that did not existed in the time when she lived, and she is unable ot ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **C+ Rank**

 **Bushido Discipline** **:** Her teacher made sure to give her the teachings of the samurais, and to engrave in her mind and soul the code of the samurais through hard teachings and severe discipline. The result is that, after so long, the knowledge of the bushido now ins engraved in her soul. She follows the principles of the bushido:

 _Rectitude_ : A samurai must always follow a code of conduct: to fight when fighting is right, to die when dying is right.

 _Courage_ : A samurai must never run from danger, and neither should stop doing his/her duty and what is right out of fear.

 _Mercy_ : Even though always ready to fight to the death, a samurai must never forget about the value of mercy.

 _Politeness_ : A samurai must show politeness and good-behavior as a sign of respect and benevolence for the feelings of others.

 _Honesty and Sincerity_ : A samurai must never search for riches in favor of duty and the value of self, must never use of subterfuge, and must always be true to his/her word.

 _Honor_ : A samurai must never forget the value of personal dignity and worth, always valuing the duties and privileges of his/her profession.

 _Loyalty_ : A samurai must always be loyal to comrades and to his/her leaders.

 _Character and Self-Control_ : A samurai must always stick to a code of conduct, what is wrong is wrong, what is right is right.

This skill causes her to receive damage every time that she breaks one of these principles, a reflection of the time that her teacher severely disciplined her each time she forgot these teachings. However, in return, all of her parameters are exponentially ranked up, a reflection of the power of the bushido in her soul. **EX Rank**

 **Knowledge of Melees** **:** This represents a knowledge of combat in which all enemies and allies are jumbled together. This is a technique of crowd combat, in which she is able to fight efficiently battles of many against many and one against all. **B Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** Before having training, she was able to predict the movement of a flying dragonfly enough to be able to slice it with a knife. This skill allows her to be able to see through the techniques and movements of her opponents, being able to figure out how to defeat them. They say that she has the keenest eyes from all of the Servants. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was born in a noble family, and as the tradition demanded, she would be married once she came into the right age and would become a good wife for her husband. She, however, had different aspirations for her life, and she had no desire to simply lower her head and become a housemaid for her husband.

Once she came to age, instead of going to a matchmaker to find a future husband, she instead chose to do like the man of her age, and asked to be allowed to join the rankings of the samurais.

This, of course, lead to many eyebrows being raised in her community, both form her own family and form the other families of her village. She little minded them, for she had already made her own mind, and she _was_ going to become a samurai, even if there were laws against it, because that was the path she chosen.

She was sunned by most of the samurais, who refused to take a female as their apprentice, but she eventually had the chance to prove her value and strength to one in particular, who saw the young woman slice through the wings of a dragonfly in midflight by using a knife. He saw that she truly had the potential of a samurai in her, and all that she needed was guidance and discipline to flourish.

He took her under his wing, and started to teach her the ways of the samurais, with special emphasis in the way of the sword and in the samurai code, the _bushido_. It was said that he had gave her physical punishments each time that she failed to life by the codes of the bushido, and these were ones that would make even males recoil in fear, but she was able to persevere.

She eventually was able to ascend as a female samurai, and she was accept among the ranks of her country, despite all of the comments of the other men saying that she would not last long. She was able to make them all shut up by great strength of spirit and a skill that very few times other men had showed in battle.

She entered to history as one of the best samurais who ever lived, and as the first of all the _onna-bugeisha_ , making it popularize the tradition of the warrior women of her own country. For that, she became a legend, and had her name written forever among so many other, men and women, in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Bushi Sheisin, Natsu no Arashi:_** This is the sword that she used in life, and which was said to be quicker and most powerful than any other sword, for she was able to canalize the power of her discipline and spirit into the blade of this sword to turn it deadly. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to canalize all of her power into a single strike made with this blade, which is of a power that is nearly unmatched, and a direct attack is capable of easily killing most of Servants, unless they are particularly resilient. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	19. Gilgamesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally based on the original Gilgamesh from legends and from Fate. Because, come on, the guy is the King of Heroes! All the other stories were derived from his'! The legendary figure deserves some shine.

**True Name:** Gilgamesh

 **Also Known As:** The First Great Hero, The King of Heroes, The Paragon, The Golden Child, The Oldest King

 **Species:** Lion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He was a big lion, around the same height of an elephant, and a true mountain of muscle. He has a fur on his body that is of a shining yellow color, making it almost seem like he is made of gold. His mane is of the color of bronze, and his eyes both are green like emeralds. There is also something about him, about his posture, about his facial structure, about his very body, that somehow just screams “perfect”, the result of him being mostly god, and a true deity among mortals, as he claims himself. When in battle, he wears an armor of golden color, which is more aesthetic than for actual defense, and wears blue clothing underneath it. When not in combat, he chooses the wear clothing of the finest tissues and absolutely stunning, fit for a king. However, he prefers to wear the clothes from his own time, once he things the clothes of nowadays to be far too uncomfortable.

 **Personality:** In his life, he got famous for his arrogance, however, it tuned down after his only friend dying on his arms. He is still arrogant, however, now he is much more in tune with earth, and he often recognizes his own mortality, and he often fights for the good of the world, much like he has done during his life. For him, the act of randomly taking lives is something unthinkable, even though he is the kind that tends to answer with steel and with anger to any insults towards his own person. He is an individual who believes in using his skill to help others, for he believes that mortals are destined to ascend to the greatness to the point where they would surpass the gods. He also has no prejudices, as he sees all mortals as partners in the battle for their own greatness, and in sharing this world, seeing them all as his servants and subjects. He is deeply distasteful with the state that mortals are now, having lost their sense of honor and even of purpose, and on the verge of destroying themselves. If he would be making a wish to the Holy Grail it would be for the mortals to strengthen again, so they would be able to resume their quest for greatness, for seeing the mortals having fallen from grace that much is something that bothers him deeply.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Luxury, being respected, finding someone who is a “true hero”, finding interesting things in this new world

 **Dislikes:** Snakes, the gods, mongrels who call themselves “heroes”, people who waste his time, being disrespected, the way that mammals lost great part of their previous glory, modern-day society

 **Combat:** As a Saber, he has great parameters, and he has a great skill in several ways of fighting, results of his many adventures. In truth, his story makes him capable of being summoned under nearly all of the classes, with the exception of the Assassin and Caster. The Assassin because the act of subterfuge and assassination is not his style, and the Caster because he never learned any form of magic, once he never truly had the need.

His way of fighting is mostly by punching and wrestling, since he has relied on his own strength for great part of his life. He is perfectly capable of defeating most Servants in physical combat with nothing more than his own muscles, and he already proved to be very skilled in close combat.

When the battle proves too difficult, or when he finds an opponent that he deems worthy or just goddamn annoying, he draws his sword. However, even then, he will only release its True Name if the battle is proving to be too difficult, or if the enemy proves to be impressive and a worthy enemy for someone like him.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** A++ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** EX

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a being with the power of as God on his body, he is somewhat resilient to magic. This allows him to cancel spells bellow three verses, but it does not protects him from Greater Rituals and neither from High-Thaumaturgy. **B Rank**

 **Riding** **:** According to the epic, Gilgamesh was among the first individuals who started to ride animals as a way of transportation, and he was said to be able to ride on the back of nearly all kinds of beasts. At this rank, he is able to ride at anything, including creatures of the Phantasmal Species, with the exception of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** During his life, he was said to be the greatest and most spectacular leader of all of history, and who elevated mortals to a new status by severing their ties with the gods and making them become independent. At this rank, his magnificence and power are able to boost the morale of an army to an extremely high level. **A+ Rank**

 **Natural Body** **:** Since he was born, he was said to be perfect, and this manifests now in this skill. At this rank, he has a boost on his STR, and he is also immune to diseases and poisons, and he is able to stay perfectly fit, no matter how much he eats. **A Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He was born form the union of a goddess and a mortal, and he was 2/3 god and 1/3 mortal. However, he totally despises the gods due to them having caused so much problems in his life and for them having murdered his only friend. Due to this, his divinity has decreased, but it is still high. **B Rank**

 **History:** The story of Gilgamesh is said to be first great epic ever written, and so, it is no surprise that Gilgamesh himself is considered a paragon to all other heroes.

He was born from the union of a great king of his land with a goddess, and he was said to have been born 2/3 god and 1/3 mortal, and as a result, he was a being of such a great magnificence and divinity that many took him be a living god. He grew up surrounded by power, and he was able to reach a glory that could not be rivalled by any king or ruler that came after him.

He achieved many things, including the construction of the great walls to protect his people, and the creation of new kinds of technologies that helped to increase the morale and the status of his population. Of course, by doing so, he was encouraging people to move away from the Gods, and that, among many mage historians, was an event that kick-started what would become the severing of mortals’ ties with divinity, what would culminate with the end of the Age of Gods.

In fact, Gilgamesh was able to convince himself that he was a being that was supposed to take the mortals to a new age in which they would no longer bow down before the Gods, and that he would be the king of this new age. This, of course, displeased the Gods, and they wanted that arrogant mortal to be put in his place.

For that, they created a great bull that they sent to the realm of mortals, especially to bring down the arrogant Gilgamesh. The great hero fought this bull, and they ended up in a tie. No one would have expected that the two animals would end up becoming friends.

That bull, named Enkidu, ended up turning into Gilgamesh’s one and only friend, the only one he ever considered as so. Together, they worked into protecting these lands, and they helped the land to grow and strive, and they only helped to increase Gilgamesh moral among the mortals.

The Gods were later able to give back at Gilgamesh in the end, by causing the death of Enkidu in his arms, and later by causing his own death, and the later downfall of his empire.

However, the damage was already done, because the story of the feats of Gilgamesh turned into the first great epic, and this story became a legend that spread across the globe. This was the moment when he had his name written in the Throne of Gods.

It also was the start to the slow period that would mark the definitive end of the Age of Gods.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Shuhadaku:_** During his life, he ordered the creation of a new kind of weapon, made especially for him. That was the creation of the first sword, which later would become a paragon to all other swords made later. This creation was said to be so sharp that it could slice the earth and the heavens in one swing, and its radiance was so great that even the gods feared the blade of this weapon. This is now sublime as a Noble Phantasm. As the original sword, it is of a power that many, including other Heroic Spirits, would describe as “absurd”, being able to slice thought anything, and truly open fissures in the earth with one swing or thrust. This weapon is also able to liberate its energy only from being held, allowing it to cause massive damage to the environment only by being held. This is an EX Rank, anti-world Noble Phantasm.


	20. Vallis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight of the Table Round who was the most loyal to Leonidas.

**True Name:** Valis

 **Also Known As:** The Golden Knight

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a wolf of black fur all over his body and of a stature of around six and a half foot tall, and he has a strong body that denotes the great adventures that he had as a knight of the Table Round. His fur is all black in color, and his eyes are both of a golden color. He wears always an armor that is of a golden color, and despite this color, which is gained form a coating of gold, this armor is actually meant for defense, and its appearance is magnificent in its own right. Underneath it, he wears clothing of linen of a blue color.

 **Personality:** He carries a lot of grief due to the past and due for having failed to see the suffering of the king. He believes that, if he had noticed the pain the king was in and all the troubles that were over him, he would be able to, somehow, change his fate and the one of the kingdom. Now, he makes a great effort to notice the problems of the others, especially the ones of emotional origin, and he will often show worry to his Master in that matter, and it might even sometimes seen invasive. He will be loyal to his Master as he once was to his king, and this time he will do all that he can not to fail the one who he serves…

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Sunny days, beautiful nights, seeing others smile, being useful, being able to use his power and sword for a noble cause

 **Dislikes:** Being wet, feeling like he failed to his Master, betrayal, seeing others in pain, being in the middle of the rain

 **Combat:** As a knight of the Table Round, he is an individual who is specialized in fighting with the sword, despite being very strong on his own right, what makes him perfectly qualified for the Saber Class. His way of fighting revolves around using his sword to fight and attacking the enemy, and he always fights with honor in battle.

As a defense, he uses his Magic Resistance to turn himself nearly impervious to magic, causing mages of the modern day, as well as Caster, to have a lot of trouble to affect him with their spells. This way, he is able to charge head on against these individuals without having to worry about strategy or planning.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C- **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, he receives generous rankings in this skill. Thanks to it, he is able to ignore and nullify spells and enchantments that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have troubles to affect him. However, he is unable to resist the power of the sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a Saber, he also gains some rankings in this skill, denoting him to be a “knight”. At this ranking, he is able to handle most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed on his own time. He is, however, unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** This rare skill manifests in him, not in the form of a great leader, but in the form of the “perfect knight” that makes others follow him through his actions of bravery and nobility. Thanks to this, he is able to cause others to follow his instructions without much effort, thanks to the great aura of nobility and authority that he passes as a knight, making others see him in the best possible light. This does not allows him to lead an army, but allows his opinion to be heard by other people better than it would in other situations.

 **History:** He was one of king Leonidas Knights, famous for his unquestionable loyalty to the king and for his great devotion to the great King of Knights.

He was an individual who grew up in the belief of being efficient and determined as he was part of a group, as wolves were supposed to as they are part of a pack. This belief continued to him as he grew up, and he took it to his heart.

He grew up to become a skilled swordsman, and he was eventually elect as the member of one of the great Knights of the Table Round, King’s Leonidas best and most entrusted knights. He was so dedicated and so strong, that he was one of the knights to whom was presented with the sister swords of the great King’s Fang.

He soon developed an adoration for the king that was almost blind, and he was willing to do anything for the great king, including giving up his own life. In name of the king, he departed in many adventures, and these included facing off enemy armies and going in searches for great holy relics that would serve to the king and the land.

He was famous for being a “perfect soldier” who did very little thinking and followed the commands of his king to his heart. However, this blind adoration to the king prevented him from seeing how much the king was suffering inside due to the heavy burden of leadership. Also, despite caring for the king very much, he wanted him only to blossom as a ruler, instead of wanting him to reach happiness as a person.

Of course, he stayed by his side during the worse times of his ruling, like when Laval was killed, and during the betrayal and execution of the knight in which Leonidas trusted the most, not to mention the whole situation with Mordred…

All the while he was by the king’s side, telling him that he was doing a good job, and that he should continue to be the great king. He was almost unable to see that the king was still just a person, and that all of these tragedies were casting a heavy burden on his heart…

He was among the ones who departed with him in his crusade, what gave Mordred the opportunity to take the kingdom, with the help of Lawain, the only fox among the Table Round. Upon their return, they were faced with Mordred’s wrath.

During this war, Lawain tried to talk to him, explain the reasons behind her actions, but Valis tried to kill her, and she ran. Later on, both he and the king would be mortally wounded, and only after that, he would learn of all of the suffering that would be upon the king.

He blamed himself for not seeing the suffering of the king, and he cried for his death, praying for a new chance to fix it, and for offer his support to the one true king once more…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Blade of Heavenly Star, Golden Fang:_** This sword is one of the sister swords of the legendary King’s Fang. This sword serves as a weapon that is capable of gathering energy from the asters themselves, allowing it to gather this energy, and then release it in a great attach, which takes the form of a powerful wave of light that is capable of washing away many enemies. This golden energy is capable of causing massive damage to anyone caught in the path of the attack. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	21. Percivald Blakeney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fox who lived during the time of the Reing of Horror, and who was the paragon for all stories of the masked hero...

**True Name:** Percival Blakeney

**Also Known As:** The Scarlet Pimpernel

**Species:** Red fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around four feet tall, and he is built as one would expect to a fox who lived a regular life, being the perfect disguise to his life of adventures. He has a fur that is all black on his body, and his eyes are of a deep yellow color, and he often is with a smile on his face. He has white on the tip of his tail, on his hands and feet, and on his muzzle and ears. When summoned, he has two basic outfits: The first one is his own Noble Phantasm: _Secret of the Pimpernel_ , which is a clothing that is completely red in color and hugs his body, complete with a crimson cloth that is used to cover his head and muzzle, forming nearly a mask that completely hides his identity. His other outfit is the one of an aristocratic fox of the time he lived, and it looks to be somewhat expensive, and he can easily replace it by modern-day clothing.

**Personality:** He has a personality that is said by some to be dual. He will often show a very carefree nature, and behave like someone who just wants to breeze through life and enjoy the pleasures that it has to offer. However, this is only a small part of who he truly was. He is an individual who is not afraid to go into battle, and he has his own set of values, and he will always work to try to protect others from danger and to save innocents form danger. He is an individual who is not afraid to go against the ruling authority and he will often act on his own accord when it is convenient to him, and he will always be ready to do what he believes to be the right thing. He is the kind that will never accept injustices, and if someone asks him for help, and he tinks the person deserves it, he will not hesitate in giving it.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Fish, meeting new people, good wine, playing games, seeing races, making bets, fishing, riding boats, taking sunbaths, jumping in the snow (he doesn’t know why, but he just loves to nosedive in a big lump of snow…)

**Dislikes:** Injustice, people who are too selfish, arrogance, cruelty, people who mistreat others because they can, rain, enclosed spaces

**Combat:** He is a great swordsman, and has enough skill to be considered fit to be a Saber, and he demonstrates a great level of skill. He uses a style that is a reflection of his own carefree personality and that focuses on focusing his attacks on the enemy while he forces the enemy into defensive and waits for an opening.

As a defense, he makes use of his Magic resistance to protect him against the enemy magic. Furthermore, if the battle is too hard to him, he can easily use his combination of _Scapegoat_ and _Disengage_ to escape from battle and recover, before he is ready to go back into battle once more.

He tends to use the power of his _Presence Concealment_ to approach enemies, to infiltrate and spy on others. However, he does not tends to use this to assassination, once it was never truly his style.

His three Noble Phantasms are quite useful in battle, but the one that is more versatile is the _League of the Scarlet Pimpernel_ , which allows him to summon the nineteen members of the League that served him in his life. Each one of the members of the league, of varied species, have their own specializations and mindsets, and each one can offer help in a specific way, be it in spying, in offering information, or in engaging in combat. He can also use them to attack the enemy in a group, and even to form a network of information.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B-

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As Saber, he receives this as Class Skill. At this rank, it allows him to nullify spells that are bellow three chants, and even the High-Thaumaturgy and the Greater Rituals have difficulty to have any effect on him. Still, he is unable to resist to the Sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a Saber, he also gains this as a Class Skill. At this ranking, he is able to handle most mounts and vehicle with above-average skill, despite having to focus hard to be able to ride vehicles and mounts that did not existed in the time he lived. He also is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B- Rank**

**Presence Concealment** **:** During his life, he was able to infiltrate places in order to help the ones who were condemned to death to escape. This skill allows him to disappear from sight and have his presence as a Servant occulted. Suitable for infiltration and spying. When he is readying an attack, the ranking in this skill drops considerably. **C Rank**

**Scapegoat** **:** During his life, he was famous for having escaped several ambushes and other situations in which his capture and death seemed to be sure. This skill represents a combination of techniques and tactics to escape the battlefield in one piece, allowing him to escape battle several ways. **C Rank**

**Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from battle and to return himself to the state in which he was when the battle began. At this ranking it allows him to recover from all injuries and drop bad status once the battle ends. **B Rank**

**Mammal Observation** **:** This skill is the one that allows to read other mammals and to know their motivations and mindsets through the observation of their actions. At these rankings, he is able to figure out when others are lying to him, and he can understand the minds of other mammals by watching them, and he can quickly figure out details about someone’s personality. Is particularly effective if he can engage in conversation with the target. **C+ Rank**

**History:** Percival Blakeney was born into a noble family, one of the few fox families to be so, and as he grew up, he became a wealthy and famous baronet from his land, and he was married to a vixen who was a very famous actress. However, he became deluded with her when he learned that her own actions caused mammals to be condemned to the guillotine.

Meanwhile, he was part of a secret society known as “League of the Scarlet Pimpernel”, which was composed of twenty aristocratic mammals of the country, and he was the leader of them. They were famous for fighting injustice and for protecting the ones how needed. His membership was a secret, of course, and he was known only as the “Scarlet Pimpernel”, due to the red flower that he left in the messages he left behind. He was famous for being daring, for being a great swordsman, and for being a master of scape-artistry.

He got famous and wanted by the government of other countries for rescuing mammals who were condemned to the guillotine during the Reign of Terror. This made him be chase by the royal authorities, and started a great mammal hunt that took international proportions.

Eventually, the authorities tried to lure him to an ambush by blackmailing his wife by threatening her own brother, who was a member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. She helped them, but once she realized that her husband and the Scarlet Pimpernel were the same person, she set off to try to save him.

Percy once more manages to save his fellow and himself, by deceiving the captor that a bunch of pepper was actually poison, and creating a whole situation that allowed the escape. After that, he was later recaptured, but he was heavily disguised, and this allowed him to escape once more.

Of course, he could only escape completely with the help of his wife. She confessed to him that she had been disgusted with the way that he always behaved in the public eye, passing by just a dandy and arrogant aristocrat who had no real purpose in the world, and that this was just a fluke that he used to keep the suspects of the world out of him. By seeing her love and courage, this rekindled a passion in his heart, and gave him motivation to continue to love her and to continue being the hero that the world wanted.

His secret was kept for many more decades, before it was finally revealed to the world the existence of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. This made him become famous as a fox who was a positive role model, and he also popularized the idea of a hero who had a secret identity, a concept that is extremely popular in the modern days.

**Noble Phantasms: _Secret of the Pimpernel:_** He as a mammal who lived a double life, and he was, according to many, the one who became a paragon of the hero with a secret identity, not to mention that at one occasion he was able to escape his enemies with a heavy disguise. This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of this aspect of his legend, and it manifests as a disguise in his body, consisting into scarlet clothing over his body, and a scarf covering his face and head, hiding his face. This disguise has the effect of preventing others from discovering his True Name, learning about his parameters and skills, and any other information that would be relevant that is not immediately evident (like his species). This serves to protect his identity when he is in battle and using his sword. This Noble Phantasm also works when he is _not_ wearing it, save that he does not holds his sword when he is not using it, because otherwise all this information will be evident. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_The Scarlet Blade:_** This is a legendary blade that he used in his battles, and that allowed him to gain fame as one of the greatest swordsman of his own time. This sword with a scarlet-colored blade can be used as a main weapon in battle, and by releasing its True Name, he I sable to cause the blade to glow, and by swinging it, he releases a powerful cut that can easily cause massive damage to one enemy. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_League of the Scarlet Pimpernel:_** This is no other than the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel, the group of mammals that was on his side during his adventures, and still unified to him by the oath of this group: “One to command, and nineteen to obey”. They all helped him during his time as the Scarlet Pimpernel, by planning with him, suppling him, giving him back up, and doing all that they could and needed for him, thanks to their commitment and their loyalty, they were allowed to attach themselves to his legend, and are now part of this powerful Noble Phantasm. By summoning this Noble Phantasm, he can summon from one to all nineteen of them to serve him in a variety of purposes, reflecting their own skills. They can serve as spies, sources of information, protection, as a particular troop, or even as reinforcements. This is an A Rank Noble Phantasm with a variety of purposes.


	22. Zhao Mu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This panda is a zen master of yin and yang.

**True Name:** Zhao Mu

**Also Known As:** The Yin Yang Swordsman, The King of Yin Yang

**Species:** Giant Panda

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a panda, so he has the traditional look for pandas, black and white fur, and he also has eyes of the color of gold. He is quite muscled, and also has a muscle-gut, showing to be a man of peace, but also a warrior. He is always wearing clothes that are fitting the ones of a monk from his land, all of them yellow and orange in color, and he has a mark on his forehead that was made with hot iron, with the form of three lines of three dots, a symbol of the enlightenment.

**Personality:** He is an individual who believes in the great balance of the world. He knows that the world, to work in order, needs to always be balanced in all of its factors, order and chaos, life and death, good and evil… As a result of this, he developed the personality of someone who is willing to maintain the balance. He is the kind that will not hesitate to go in battle, but he will never interfere with the battles of others, especially if it is one battle between the yin and yang. He is an individual who has worth of hundreds of years of wisdom, and he demonstrated to be wise to a level in which many of the great sages of today can only dream about. He will always stand to correct what he believes to be wrong, but he will never try to favor someone unfairly, for he believes in balance above everything. He does not favor nor good nor evil, and he may sometimes be the perfect judge for any conflict (this also qualifies him to be summon as a Ruler…)

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Peaches, meditating, inner peace, seeing the world in harmony, standing for those who are suffering

**Dislikes:** seeing the world in disorder, people who refuse to see the reason, senseless destruction, meaningless violence

**Combat:** As a Saber, he is a martial class, and his way of fighting involves using both of his blades to fight the enemy with a great skill and power that only the greatest martial Servants could even hope to rival. Combined with his Eastern Martial Arts skill, it turns him into one of the most powerful members of the Saber Class.

Also, due to the combination of _Calm and Collected_ , _Seeking the Truth of Martial Arts_ , and _Great Enlightenment_ , he is able to shut down the possibility of mental interference of any kind by 100%. As if that is not enough, his Magic Resistance grants him to be impervious to all of the magic tricks used by modern spellcasters.

Upon approaching enemies, he uses his _Discernment of the Poor_ to read them and see what kind of individual they are. Upon this, he can decided if there will be the immediate need to fight, or if it would be possible to solve the situation pacifically and avoid the conflict all together.

In battle, his main strength relies on his Noble Phantasm, _Qimeng Zhi Lu_ , which is one that does not causes damage, but that strengthens him. With the power granted by this Noble Phantasm, he is able to boost his already humongous fighting power, and to overwhelm other enemies with an incredible ability.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, he gains rankings in this skill, which are greatly enlarged by his own strength of will and the great balance of energy that exists in his own body, allowing him to counter magical effects on himself. At this ranking, he is able to ignore all kinds of magecrafts used in modern days. Even Greater Rituals and the High-Thaumaturgy are unable to do anything to him. **A+ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** In his life he was so admired and so great that many said that he would be one of the many reincarnations of Buddha, even though there is little to no evidence sustaining this claim. The result of this is that he receives some modest rankings in this skill. **C Rank**

**Eastern Martial Arts** **:** He was an individual who mastered the martial secrets, and he made a name for himself as one of the most powerful masters of martial art that ever loved on the continent he was born. At this level, he is able to fight enemies with his body and cause them a level of damage that rivals to the one of his own swords as Noble Phantasms. He is also able to use this skill to increase their power and make them cause damage as if they were of a higher Rank. **A+++**

**Calm and Collected** **:** This skill is a reflection of the power of his concentration, allowing him to keep his calm and his own thoughts perfectly in order even when the situation was absolutely overwhelming. At this ranking, this skill allows him to be able to ignore mental pressure and influence, and it grants him the ability to resist even the attempts to break his concentration. It allows him to be able to summon and maintain his second noble Phantasm even when attacked. **A Rank**

**Seeking the Truth of Martial Arts** **:** This skill can only be acquired by those who have sole heartedly searched for mastery of the martial arts, ignoring personal gain, prestige, and other earthly things. At this ranking, it allows him to, as long as he is holding his two swords, receive a bonus in all combat situations, as well as granting him some degree of mental resistance (this stacks with the power of his _Calm and Collected_ ). **B Rank**

**Discernment of the Poor** **:** Over the years, he learned to see the truth or falsehood in other mammals, and many said that it was almost like he could sense the soul of others when he spoke to them directly. At this ranking, it allows him to grasp the true nature of any individual in front of him, and he cannot be deceived by excuses or lies from other individuals, being nearly as if he could look inside their souls. **A+ Rank**

**Great Enlightenment** **:** This skill is only attained by those who had a “great revelation of the very nature of the world”, and have attained a great level of enlightenment and sureness in their actions. At these rankings, it reduces the physical damage dealt by most forms of attacks by 50%, as well as increasing his resilience to mental interference and influence. **B Rank**

**History:** He was born as the only son of a couple of farmers, and he grew up happily with them for years, up until the day that their home was destroyed by an attack of the enemies of the country. His parents were both killed, and he was left alone and broken.

He wandered aimlessly for a long time, before he finally came to rest under a great peach tree. In there, he ate the peaches of the tree, and once he was satisfied, he slept under the shade of the tree. That night, he had a dream. There are many different versions and stories of what the dream was about, but what all the tales agree was that, once he woke up, he was a new mammal.

After that, the young boy found a new reason to live his life, and he started to wander, searching for great teachers that could teach him the path of the martial arts and of the path of enlightenment. He soon proved to be a student like none of them ever saw, putting his own studies and learning above everything else, including his own personal life and desires. He seemed to be completely keen on his own advancement and into reaching some form of personal perfection.

Years later, he reappeared as a warrior who defended people from the attacks of bandits and warlords, protecting the innocent from the advances of the forces of evil. However, he only acted in the moments when he believed his interference to be necessary, refusing to take part in personal battles or in any political intrigue, aiming only to work for the future of the world.

Later on, he was said to have founded his own temple and his own order, and these both exist up until to day. He took many students under himself, and he taught everyone, regardless of species or origins, and he was an individual who taught them to always fight for the balance and harmony of the world, ensuring a future for everyone.

Many said that he lived for hundreds of years. Anyway, his story and his great feats were enough to grant him to forever have a place in the history, in legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Swords of Yin & Yang, Yang Hun & Yin Hun:_** Two twin swords that he carried in life and with which he built his legend. These swords were said to be a materialization of the dual yin yang of his soul, and they represented the balance that he possessed of himself, and his ideal of embracing the duality of himself and others, so the enlightenment could finally be reached. These both are C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.

**_Qimeng Zhi Lu:_** All of his life, he searched for the great enlightenment, and he was finally able to reach it by accepting every single aspect of himself, the very way that he was, by this, he became one with the universe, and could taste of the flow that it shared, being one with everything. By chanting this Noble Phantasm, he is able to call upon the ultimate illumination that he had in life, and create a field in which he has perfect understanding of everything that goes on around him. This way, he is able to sense and predict the movements of everyone around him, as well as greatly increasing his own attributes, and even granting himself some regenerating abilities that give him a substantial advantage in battle. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	23. Zatoichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary blind swordsman.

**True Name:** Zatoichi

**Also Known As:** The Blind Swordsman

**Species:** Silka Deer

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** His coat is of a very dark-brown, nearly black, and he has spots of a white color all over his back and in the back of his neck. His underbelly area is all white in color, as well as the fur inside of his ears. He has a strong body, denoting the power of a warrior like him, who saw many things, and he is 5’8’’ feet tall. Over his eyes, there is a scar that is from the wound that blinded him, and both of his eyes are white and milky, denoting the blindness to anyone who takes a good look at them. He wears a clothing that denotes the time and region that he came from, and consists into a kimono of pastel coloration and a hat of straw on his head. He is often walking with the help of a cane, as if to emphasize the aspect of his own blindness.

**Personality:** Due to the past, he learned to be more responsible for his actions, and correcting his previous, selfish ways of living. He is the kind of individual who does not judges others, and who is willing to help the ones who need help. He often paints himself as a defenseless blind man, but he will drop this act in them moment that the battle starts, and show to have the personality of a true warrior, smiling while he fights the enemy and showing a great deal of satisfaction on making enemies recognize his strength. He is also a wise man, and he is frequently lecturing the others, for he has lived a lot and learned many lessons from his adventures and from his own life. Nowadays, he is a calm individual, and there are little things that really bother him, when it comes to his own condition anyways, but he will not accept innocent people to be hurt on his presence.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Sweet rice dumplings, feeling the sun on his body, travelling, people who are fun to talk with

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, arrogance, people who mistreat the innocent and take advantage of them, muddy terrain

**Combat:** He is an individual who might pass the impression of being weak due to his blindness, but those who think this are in for a surprise. By using a careful and skilled combination of _Instinct_ and _Presence Detection_ , he is able to perceive everything around him, allowing him to know the topography of the area, the distance and shape of objects, as well as perceiving without fail the presence of any living creature, including Servants. He is even able to detect the presence of the ones using _Presence Concealment_ as fi they were in plain sight, so to speak.

In combat, he combines this great perception with his great skill with the sword, and a style that focuses on the speed of movement, attacking before the opponent have the chance to fight back. He also counts with his _Magic Resistance_ to block magical attacks, even though he might be vulnerable to the most powerful of magic.

His greatest strength is his Noble Phantasm, which generates an attack very hard to dodge or parry. He is able to control the power of this attack, in a way that it might not cause damage, but only takes away the vision of the enemy. He might use it in mortals to take away their vision without causing them any harm.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, he receives this skill as part of the benefits of his Class. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify all of the spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have some difficulty to take hold on him. **B-Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a Saber, he also gain this skill. Normally being blind would hinder one’s capacity to ride anything, but he is able to compensate to it by using his _Instinct_ and _Presence Detection_ to move around as easily as if he could see. At this ranking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill, but he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **C Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This skill allows him to predict the course of action in battle, and it allows completely ignoring the penalties for the loss of his vision. He developed it to the point where he now has a much better perception than he did when he had his sight. He is able to use it outside of battle, and being able to perceive everything around him. **A+ Rank**

**Presence Detection** **:** This skill allows perceiving sources of mana around himself. At this ranking, he is able to perceive any source of mana around himself, as well as qualities of his surroundings. This ranking allows him to feel any living thing on his immediate surroundings. He is also able to overcome Presence concealment of the same ranking or inferior. **A+ Rank**

**History:** He was a great swordsman on his own time, but he lacked a proper motivation to fight and to search for victory. He ended up turning into a mercenary who would only do things for money and who would not mind in working for dangerous people if this meant being paid. However, he still hold to his personal sense of honor, and he would never use his blade against innocents.

Eventually, his ways of acting lead him to enter into a fight in which he was in a clear disadvantage. He was able to survive, but he was wounded right in the eyes, taking away his vision.

After that battle, he wondered for a few days blindly, unable to find his own path, and he really thought that he was going to die. However, he was save when he could hear the sound of running water, and he was able to rush to there, and finally reach for the lake, where he was finally able to drink some water.

However, as he found that river, he was also found by someone, the daughter of a farmer of a nearby village, who saw that wounded mammal and took piety on him. She approached him, and kindly offered him a place to stay. He accepted hesitantly, and he was taken under the care of that family of predators (he still couldn’t see, but the smell left him little doubt).

He was taken care off by them, and during this time, he wondered what he would do with his life. Of course, with the loss of his vision, it was most likely that he would no longer have a future, and he was actually ready to give up. However, the same young lady that saved him, also had many talks with him, each one of them ending with her telling him that only because he was feeling defeated, it didn’t mean that he was defeated, unless he actually wanted it to be truth.

During that time, the village was caught in the middle of a war between two clans, and the villagers were being forced to pay sums of money for protection. The times were turbulent, and many were appearing dead, or simply vanishing. Soon, the very family of farmers was in a difficult position, and the swordsman was forced to put all his doubts and insecurities aside to help them.

Even without his vision, he was still skilled in the art of fighting, and due to the loss of his vision, he learned to rely on all of his other senses to be able to navigate in the world. He soon learned how to fight again, and he was able to defeat the leaders of the clans, one by one, and he was soon face to face with the one who had orchestrated this whole war.

By hearing the voice, he was able to recognize the mammal who had hired him for his last job. He soon understood that the very same battle that he fought and in which he lost his vision, had been planned to start that war. In a way, he was also responsible for this.

He blinded the man, and he thanked the family who cared for him, still feeling guilty for having collaborated to create that situation, in the first place. He learned that all actions have consequences, and that the things he did caused harm to innocents, simply because he didn’t minded working for anyone and not asked questions.

He vowed to, from that day on, use his sword to help as many mammals as he could, and with that, he set off traveling. That was only the beginning of the legend of the blind swordsman. One story that was written in legend, and his name was forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Megakuramu:_** The sword that he used in life so many times, and to bring down so many enemies. This sword was said to be able to move with a great speed when he was holding it, and that no one could parry this attack once he set out to hit them with all that he had. By chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to deliver a powerful attack into the enemy, with such speed and power that it releases a flash of light that can cause damage to the enemy. Upon hitting the enemy, the attack has a great chance of causing heavy damage to the eyes, which often results in the blindness of the target. In mortals, this blindness is permanent, and only the most powerful magic can cure it, however, in Heroic Spirits, the blindness rarely is lasting, and their vision is eventually returned. This Noble Phantasm is extremely hard to parry and dodge, due to the great speed that is applied in it. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	24. William Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble soldier with a sacred sword and a trusted wyrm steed.

**True Name:** William Lawrence

**Also Known As:** The Captain of the Wyrm

**Species:** Roosevelt Elk

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around 8’3’’ feet tall, and he has a body that surely makes it clear that he was a man of the army, from the first to the very last day of his life. His body is covered in scars, and he has fur of a wooden color on his body, with a darker tone of brown on his head, on his tail, and on his limbs. His eyes are of the color of hazelnut. When summon, he wears a clothing that would be fitting an admiral of the army of the Old County in the times of the wars. In this case, we are talking about white shirt and pants, with a fancy blue jacket on his body with some medals, and he is always carrying his sword with him on his waist.

His mount, Lung Tien Xiang, is a black wyrm reptile with a great wingspan, big enough for him to climb and mount, and a body covered in black scales. The creature has blue eyes with vertical, black slit pupils, and has a halo of flesh around its neck and tendrils on its face that look like a beard and a long mustache.

**Personality:** he is a person who has a great sense of honor and duty, and he was loyal to his country in life, as well as to anyone who he considers a companion. Upon being summoned, he will report to his Master as if he was a superior in the army, and he will follow commands like a soldier would, but he will never forget his own sense of honor and duty. He is a man who knows the moment of being serious, but will always enjoy some calm time to spend with others. He will never consider turning on his own allies all of sudden or using of betrayal to win, and he will refuse to attack innocents. He will also not accept others to act as monsters and to mistreat others, and he has a disliking for prejudice, especially when it comes in the form of slavery.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Poker, the ocean, flying on Xiang’s back, quality food, some good wine, pending good times with people who he trusts

**Dislikes:** Slavery, cruelty, arrogance, prejudice, bigotry, people mistreating his loved ones, men who abuse their authority

**Combat:** As a warrior who lived in the Old County, he was train in the way of fighting with the sword in there, which is very similar to fencing. He is skilled with the use of the sword, and he has a very good aim, being able to attack with a pistol to hit enemies. This pistol is considered something supernatural so it is not limited to the rule of firearms representing no threat to Servants. He is also able to increase its deadly effect with the use of his _Marksmanship_ skill.

What calls a lot of attention is the fact that, despite being a Saber, he possesses a mount Noble Phantasm, and it qualifies him to be summon as a rider in the right conditions. This mount serves as locomotion, and he might command him to attack enemies with its claws, with its teeth, and with its powerful roar.

In battle, he will use the blade that he received as a gift from his dear friend, and if the situation is difficult, he will release its True Name in combat.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C++

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** He was a warrior who lived way after the end of the Age of Gods, and so, his Magic Resistance isn’t very great. He is able to defend himself from spells that are below two verses, but he cannot defend from High-Thaumaturgy and their Greater Rituals. **C+ Rank**

**Riding** **:** He was a server of the kingdom in his life, and he was the captain of his own ship in life. He also was famous for ridding a flying wyrm from a breed that is extinct today, and he made this with an amazing skill. At these ranks, he is able to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time he was alive. However, he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Disengage** **:** He is able to retreat and pull himself out of battle in the midst of combat, and by retreating, he can cause himself to return to he conditions he was in the start of the battle, meaning that he heals from damage. He also is able to drop the negative statuses that he received in battle. **B Rank**

**Marksmanship** **:** He is capable of realizing all kinds of tricks with his gun, once he had been trained as a soldier and learned into the combat by the corps of his’ majestic. This skill allows him to hit enemies and targets with a musket, even when in a rocking ship or on the back of his loyal wyrm. **B Rank**

**History:** He started his life as a young boy who sought to become a member of the naval forces of his country and serve the queen. After a great struggle, he was able to become a captain of his own ship, and he was able to be a valorous captain in the war that was affecting his country.

During one of their battles, he came across a prisoner that their enemy had taken, a prince from the Eastern lands. He had been captured by the soldiers and was being transported to their lands.

Lawrence became close to this prisoner, and he was given the mission to return the foreign prince to his home, what would ensure valuable allies for the war. During the trip to his land, the prince learned the language of Lawrence and his crew, and they became closer each day, with each adventure and problem that they faced on their way.

They had forget an unbreakable bond as friends.

Once they reached their destination, Lawrence was well received by the royal family, and he was treated nearly as a member of it. Of course, this did not pleased the younger brother of the prince, who Lawrence would later help to expose as the one who conspired against his own brother, to have him imprisoned so he could assume the throne.

After exposing this ploy and saving his friend’s life one more, Lawrence was adopted by the royal family, and he was given two priceless gifts. The first was a sword from their treasure, and that was said to have mystical powers. The second was a rare creature, a giant celestial wyrm, which had been trained to be a mount and companion for a member of the royal family since coming out of the egg, and that became his mount.

With these two gifts, he returned to his country, and he was of a valuable help to win the war.

There was a time in which he was banished to the distant lands, but he was later forgiven once he and his wyrm once more proved to be valuable to the land and to protect what they held dear.

Lawrence spent years serving his country in every way that he could, with the help of his trusted wyrm…

**Noble Phantasms: _Gift from my Dear Friend, Blade of the Dragon, Long Dao:_** The beautiful and powerful sword, which he received as a gift from his best friend during his visit to the Eastern lands. He wielded that sword with mighty and honor, and used it to help his country to win a great war. By calling out the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to store energy into it, and liberate it as a powerful slash that can slice through nearly anything. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Celestial Wyrm, Lung Tien Xiang_** **:** The wyrm that he received from the prince whose life he saved and who became his dearest friend. This creature is obedient to his commands, and it has demonstrated to be extremely smart and very powerful. This creature has the capacity of emitting powerful roars, capable of splintering wood and rupturing flesh. Normally mount-like Noble Phantasms can only be possessed by riders, but William Lawrence if one of the exceptions to the rule. Of course, this Noble Phantasm also means that he can be summon as a Rider-Class Servant. This creature is itself a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	25. Takeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a traditional Saber, but a certainly valuable Servant. Open space for the mammal with iron fists!

**True Name:** Takeo

**Also Known As:** The Rhino with Fists of Steel

**Species:** White rhino

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around nine feet tall, with body muscled from the working in the forges as a blacksmith. His body color is of a slate gray, and his eyes are black like the night, and he has two horns on his face. The most distinguishing aspect of his physiology is the fact that both of his forearms are missing, and in their place there are stylized prosthesis made out of the metal from the meteor, and decorated with symbols of power from his country. When summon, he wears a clothing that consists into black shirt and pans, and a red belt tied on his waist, and he also uses a pair of coverings in his arms to cover his metallic arms, and to help keeping his True Name in secret until the moment of the fight.

**Personality:** He is a warrior who saw a lot in life and lived a lot in his life, and as a result, he became a stoic man that is capable of keeping his cool through any situation, due to the teachings that the monks gave to him. He is a man who believes in his own convictions, and he is willing to fight and to kill for what he believes to be the right thing. He knows how to be convincing, and he often hides his own intentions behind a common front. He is the kind of man who cannot coupe with injustices, and he will refuse to lower his head once he sees something that he considers wrong, and he will be loyal to his own allies until the very end. He is a person who is incapable of turning his back to someone who needs help.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Rice, his work, looking at the sky, spending time with people who he trusts

**Dislikes:** Being made to work for people he dislikes, cruelty, criminals and gangs, people who use of power and intimidation to get what they want, injustices, seeing others in pain

**Combat:** He is not a traditional Saber, once he does not makes use of swords, but he qualifies to the class thanks to the elevated rankings and to the very special weapon that he has in his power and as a part of his body. His iron fists are his weapon in battle, and he uses them to fight enemies and defend attacks. He can also use his fists to parry attacks of energy by punching hard.

Offensively, he uses his fists in combination with his _Eastern Boxing_ , and the result is that he is able to cause massive damage to the enemies with his punching qualities.

As a defense, he makes use of his _Magic Resistance_ to shield himself against magical attacks.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** He was a warrior who lived after the end of the Age of Gods, and so, his Magic Resistance is nor particularly high, however, it is strengthened by the teachings of peace, focus, and meditation gave to him by the monks. At this rank, it allows him to nullify spells bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have difficulty to affect him. **B Rank**

**Eastern Boxing** **:** A way of fighting that he learned and developed on his own, and that he can combine with his metal fists for devastating effect. **B Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** Due to the years of teaching under the wing of the monk, he developed this skill, which allows him to have a full understanding and awareness of the world around him. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born as a slave, and he spend most of his young years trying to be able to earn his freedom. He was later able to escape into a ship, aiming to go into distant lands, where h would be able to reach for the freedom that he always dreamed about. However, the ship was caught into a great storm, and sank in the ocean.

He, however, survived and was wash into a shore of the Eastern Lands, and in there, he was take under the wing of a great temple of monks. Under their teachings, he learned their language and their cultures, and soon he was introduce to their way of thinking, which reflected the search for inner peace and for illumination. These teachings gave him a reason to live, and brought him a peace that he had always searched for, along with his own freedom.

Later on, he moved to a distant land, where he adopted the office of a blacksmith. He soon made a name for himself as a great blacksmith, capable of manufacturing beautiful works of art that were said to have no match in the land. However, he made a true fame for himself carving weapons.

He didn’t wanted to, but he had no choice, for the land where he lived was ruled by several clans, which were constantly in war with each other. These clans all recognized his undeniable skills with working on iron, and so, they made him work for them by manufacturing their weapons. He was good enough for them to accept that he would manufacture weapons for who he wanted, but they were savage enough to make it clear to him that if he didn’t did as they wanted, they would kill him.

He worked for them during years, and secretly, he was working to achieve his freedom, for the idea of being a slave for them once more was not appealing to him. Of course, he didn’t wanted to escape alone, for he had made apprentices in that land, which were like a family to him, and he had fallen in love with a maiden from that land.

However, fate would not work on his favor, for a great war soon exploded in that land. Many were dragged by the heat of battle, including some members of the clans who he considered his own friends. He too was hit by the brutality, as the ones who were usurping the power decided that they couldn’t have him fabricating weapons for their enemies, and so, they cut off both his hands.

However, he would not simply stay quiet and let the war rage on that land which he came to know as his’. He made use of a special metal, came from a meteor that had fallen near, and with the help of his apprentices and friends, he was able to make new hands from that special metal. Using his chi, he was able to control these metallic arms as if they were his own arms.

He made part of the war, and during this, his beloved ended up dead. He was able to crush the evil clans, and he put an end to the war once and for all, and he became the new defender of that land, assuring that it would remain peaceful…

**Noble Phantasms: _The Fists of Steel:_** The fists that he built with the metal from the meteorite with the help of his assistants and apprentices, and replaced his lost arms. They are powerful and as flexible like his original arms were, and he controls them through the precise manipulation of his chi, which he learned with the monks. They are both considered powerful weapons on their own right, and they have the qualities of a B Rank Noble Phantasm, continuously active and anti-unity.

**_Mingxing Quantou (fist of the star):_** By calling out for the name of this Noble Phantasm, and focusing his chi into his right fist, he causes the wheels on the fist, to spin and emit a glow, and this way, he is able to unleash a fist that carries the same power of the star that originated the weapon. This liberates a powerful attack that is as a cyclone made of pure chi. Consider this as an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	26. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiger who was a member of the Table Round. The weakest of them...

**True Name:** Valiant

**Also Known As:** Knight of the Singing Blade

**Species:** Tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around seven-eight feet tall, and he has a body that denotes that he participated from adventures, but still, it looks somewhat feminine… His fur is of a golden-tabby coloration, with his fur fading into white on his limbs and on the tip of his tail, and his stripes are of a dark color and sometimes might be hard to see. His eyes are both blue like sapphires. He is always wearing white clothing’s underneath his armor, and the armor itself is what one would expect from a knight of the table round, and is somewhat of a beautiful piece of work. His voice is the one of a very good singer, and he is somewhat of a high-pitched individual.

**Personality:** He is an individual who was raised by a traditional family, and as a result, he has a traditional upbringing, and has a very good definition of right and wrong, and he will often be conservative in his ways of acting and talking, and he might even sound prejudiced in his commentaries, and he might not realize. He also is quite of an individual, as he enjoys wearing perfume and trying on clothes, and he might sometimes seems a bit “effeminate” to others. He is in a bit of a complex for having always been the weakest of the Table Round, but still, he is always ready to go to battle and to protect the ones who are needing to be protected. He was a knight, and despite he sometimes being a bit of a coward, in the end he will always be ready to step up and be a strong knight that people need in a moment of difficulty.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Fine tissues for his clothes, perfume, fine food, fine wine, playing chess, beautiful days, fields of flowers

**Dislikes:** Being dirty, vulgarity, being weak, being defeated in battle, people mocking him or his family, Mordred

**Combat:** As a Saber, he is skilled in close combat. His forms of fighting revolve around attacks with his sword and by using all the technique and power of a knight to fight. However, he is not the strongest of all Servants, since the legends around him depict him as the weakest of all the knights of the Table Round.

He does, however, compensates it with the power of his _Alluring Nightingale_ skill, which allows him to fascinate his enemies enough to cause them to drop their guard and succumb to his attacks. He does, however, not takes very much pride on this skill, once it is not the kind of thing that goes well for a knight to use this kind of tactic to cause enemies to become vulnerable to attacks.

In the advent of strong enemies, he will wait for a chance to use his Noble Phantasm, waiting for a chance to use it while minimizing the danger of letting himself open and exposed to an attack.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, he gains this as a Class-Skill, and at these ranks, it allows him to be able to nullify passively any spell or enchantment that is bellow three chants. At this level, he is able to partially block even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy, being nearly impenetrable to all magical tricks that are used by modern spellcasters, and even to have protecting against the attacks of the Caster-Class Servants. **B Rank**

**Riding** **:** He was a knight of the Table Round, and is summon as a Saber, as a result, he has generous rankings in this skill, which is a Class-Skill to him. At this ranking, it allows him to ride all mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time that he lived. However, he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Alluring Nightingale** **:** This skill is a musical effect that allows him to use magecraft-like mesmerizing effects on the others around him, leaving them open to attacks. While most users of this skill have it reflecting their own singing voice, the power of this skill comes mostly from the melody generated by his sword. He can, however, combine the music of the sword with his singing voice to increase the power and effectiveness of this skill. It can be blocked by mental resistance skills, like Bravery, and also by Magic Resistance. **D+ Rank**

**History:** He was born into a noble family, and as so, he was taught the arts of being a knight, so one day he would serve the king and defend the name of his family across the country. He indeed learned how to fight, and he was a knight who was able to stand among the others, enough to be elected as a knight of the Table Round. However, despite being exceptional among the regular knights, he was the weakest of the knights of the Table Round.

Still, just like the other knights, he did had great feats attributed to himself. Among them, there was the fact that he once fought dozens of enemies on his own, and was able to rescue a water nymph that was captured by an evil wizard. This same nymph would be the one who gave to him the magic sword that could sing out beautiful melodies that could captivate the enemies and make them action less.

He lived many adventures in his life, and despite being the weakest of the Table Round, he was an admirable knight, famous for his great stands in battles of many against one, and for his victories in many adventures that he lived. He was among the knights of the Table Round that were the closest to the king.

During his life, he was one of the knights who had voted in favor of the condemnation of the knight who betrayed the king’s trust, and so did he supported him on his decision regarding Mordred.

When King Leonidas departed to his crusade, he was one of the knights who stayed behind, and the result was that he was among the ones who tried to prevent Mordred’s betrayal. As the weakest knight, fighting against Mordred, said to be as strong as Leonidas himself, it was obvious that he was fated to fall.

He is a person who lived many adventures, and he too went down in legends as one of the thirteen knights, and had his name written in the Throne of Heroes. Despite, this, he is still remembered as the weakest of all members of the Table Round. Despite this, he was said to have a great singing voice…

**Noble Phantasms: _Siren:_** The legendary sword that he wielded in life and that was said to have the power to produce sounds as it was swung and as it cut the air. The sound it produced was said to be melodic and to be able to captivate the hearts of the enemies. When its True Noble Phantasm is release, this sword can be swung in the air, and as a result, he is able to cause it to accumulate a powerful sound around it. This causes a powerful melody to charge in the very air around him, which he can them releases as a blast of sonic energy that can cause massive damage to the enemy. The Problem of this Noble Phantasm is that it needs time to charge the sonic energy that is resulting from the swinging, and as a result, it opens an opening for enemies to attack him. This is a B- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	27. Xing Jie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lost her arms and legs, but this feline can still dance.

**True Name:** Xing Jie

**Also Known As:** Dancer of the Four Blades, The Bladed Dancer

**Species:** Snow Leopardess

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** she is a female snow leopard of grey fur with black spots on her shoulders and the back of her neck, and bigger marks on her back, limbs, and her bushy tail. Her eyes are grey in color. Her body s lean, but muscled, as it should be the one of a dancer and subsequent warrior of her caliber. She often wears a clothing that consists into a very long dress-robe that covers her body and also her bladed appendages. This clothing is of pink coloration, and it said to be something really beautiful. When in the middle of the battle, she disposes of this and instead wears only a pair of red pants and a sash around her chest, covering her breasts, as this gives her full freedom of movement. Thanks to the long blades of her appendages, she stands taller than the regular snow leopardess.

**Personality:** She is an individual who once smiled brightly at everything around her, but now, she became quite a pessimist. She has grown to resent the ones who exploit others, and she definitely hates males of all species. She tends to be quite a sadistic in battle, she enjoys making males squirm and suffer and beg for their lives, and she is a warrior who knows how to behave in battle, in the start, at least. She is, however, able to do acts of kindness, once she can smile to others and show them a kindness that is rare to see in the modern days, especially to the ones who were the victims of the cruelty of others. Most of the time, however, she is distant and cold, and she will often keep this demeanor around most people she meets, including her own Master, at least until she has grown to trust them enough to relax.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Dancing, fried shrimps, talking with others, seeing people smile, children, making irritant people suffer

**Dislikes:** Men, feeling weak and helpless, people who take advantage of others, her own condition, her past

**Combat:** She is a Saber, and as Servant of great power. In battle, she will use her particular way of fighting to attack enemies while she tumbles and dances across the battlefield, shifting from one blade to the other while she spins, often balancing on a leg-blade, often on an arm-blade. She is able to use a combination of her _Cloud Shine_ and _Knowledge of respect and Harmony_ skills to deliver a barrage of attacks that are hard to predict and block due to the power and speed of them.

In battle, she will also count with her _Unyielding Will_ to power her up through difficulty, and she will often be suing her _Sadistic Constitution_ to increase her power at the cost of her ability to defend, once she grows more and more reckless. For her defense, she will rely on a strong _Magic Resistance_ to block out magical attacks.

She will also resort to her second Noble Phantasm, but only when none of her allies are on the way, because when she activates it, she is in such a frenzy that she cannot control who will be hit, and it includes her own Master…

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, she enjoy of this ability, which grants her a resilience to the effects of magic. At this rank, she is able to nullify spells below three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have difficulty to take a hold on her. **B Rank**

**Cloud Shine** **:** This skill allows her to move with a speed that should be impossible, allowing her to cover a distance of nine meters in the blink of an eye. She achieves that by tumbling and “dancing” with her four blades. She is also able to slice with her blades with an amazing speed. **B Rank**

**Unyielding Will** **:** She was able to survive years of being the slave of a mercenary, and later survived having her limbs cut off, and was able to drag herself to a village where she could finally survive. This skill reflects her will that does not surrenders or breaks to anything. Thanks to this, she only receives half of the damage of any physical attack, and she is resilient to mental effects. **A Rank**

**Sadistic Constitution** **:** Part of her legend tells about her unmatched ferocity in battles, and this skill is a reflection of this. This skill causes her aggressiveness in battle to increase the more she battles. This is just one step away of the _Mad Enhancement_ skill. The more she attacks, the stronger she becomes, however, she loses her composure during this fit of rage, and her defenses decrease. **A Rank**

**Knowledge of Respect and Harmony** **:** This skill reflects the ability to make one’s own movements unreadable for the enemy. In her case, it happens because of her particular way of fighting, that allows her to move her body as if she was dancing and use any of the four blades she “holds” to be able to slice the enemy from different directions, turning it very hard for someone to actually read her movements. **C+ Rank**

**History:** She had always loved dancing, and she invested all that she could in becoming the best dancer who ever lived, and many say that she succeeded in it. She was said to be so graceful in her ways of dancing that she could dance over petals without disturbing any of them, and this, coupled with her beauty, made her one of the most dazzling creatures that ever lived in her own time.

Many men desired her, but she declined all of them. In fact, she even came to the point of declining one leader of a great band of mercenaries. However, that male did not liked being so blatantly rejected.

He kidnapped her, and made her into his slave. For the following years, she was made to service him in all possible and imaginable ways. However, that man eventually grew tired of her, and decided to dispose of her, but with a hint of cruelty. He cut off her arms and legs, and left her behind to bleed to death and die alone.

However, Xing Jie refused to just accept death, and she was able to drag herself for miles before she finally found a village, where she was able to get help. She spent the next year under their care, healing her wounds and trying to rebuild her broken self.

She had a desire to get back at these mercenaries for what they did to her, but she didn’t knew how to do that. That was, until the day that she saw a warrior yielding a sword, and that was when she finally had decided to learn to fight so she could face them. But how would she fight with no limbs?

The solution was tying false limbs to the extremities of her lost ones. By using all of her skill, she was able to learn how to move around using these fake limbs (said to have been the first case of prosthetic limbs) to move around in a way that very much resembled her way of dancing. Once she was ready, she used a new kind of prosthesis, one that consisted into bladed limbs that replaced her forearms and legs.

Soon she set off to hunt down the mercenaries who had wronged her, and she took particular pleasure in torturing and killing them with her new blades and with her skills in battle. As soon as this was done, she was not done yet, and she started to chase other mercenaries, as well as anyone who would do to others the same things that were done to her.

She was famous as a vigilante, and as a woman who would murder anyone who she considered to be evil, still, she protected her lands, and she acquired a great fame as the “Bladed Dancer”. That was enough to allow her to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes as an anti-heroine.

**Noble Phantasms: _Wu Zhe de Daopian:_** These are the four legendary blades that were attached to her arms, and which now she uses in a new and deadly form of dance that slices up all of her enemies. These blades, now that are Noble Phantasm, are considered elements of C Rank Noble Phantasm, and they are able to slice through most enemies at a great speed and power, allowing her to use them to overcome certain protections that involve the ranking of a Noble Phantasm. They are anti-unity.

**_Siwang Zhi Wu:_** In life, she was famous for entering what would be called a “dance frenzy”, in which she would spin, tumble, and dance madly with her four bladed limbs, slicing anything and anyone that was unlucky enough to be caught in her path, including her own allies. This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of this, and by chanting its name, she forces her own conscious mind to completely shut down, and causes her to move her body with a speed and strength that would be impossible for her own mind to register. This way, she is able to move so fast that others around her can barely even track her movements, and she instinctively lashes at anything that moves around her, be it foe or ally. For this reason, she only uses this skill when her other allies, including her own Master, are not within range, to avoid them being casualties. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm, which has the qualities of being both anti-unity and anti-army, due to the power and speed of her movements.


	28. Hildegard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noble valkyrie

**True Name:** Hildegard

**Also Known As:** The Valkyrie Princess

**Species:** Polar Bear

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a female polar bear, she is around seven feet tall, with a body covered of white fur, and that is said to be the “beautiful and powerful body of a Valkyrie”. Her eyes are both yellow like the sun of summer, and they seem to be “deep like the arctic sea”. She wears clothing that are what one would expect of a legendary Valkyrie, which is a beautiful dress, complete with an armor of iron over her body, and a helmet with wings in her head. She is always carrying her shield and sword with her whenever she goes in battle.

**Personality:** She truly is a Valkyrie, being he kind of woman who is “manlier than many men”, but still not stopping being a woman. She is a woman who is not afraid of going into battle, and she will never accept to be talk down or taken as a weak only because she is female, and anyone who disrespects her in that matter will surely be in for a beating. She is a warrior, and she expects others around her to be warriors too, including her own Master. If they impress her, she will offer her full dedication and support in battle. She will not accept any man to come to her and try to talk her as if she was a female to be take, both because of her pride and because she already has a husband, to whom she will always be faithful, even in death. She has a sarcastic side, and she will often enjoy the company of other individuals who are as strong and determined as she is, showing a side of herself that only these people are allow seeing.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Battles, fighting great enemies, the memory of her beloved husband, being respected, being admired as a warrior, seal

**Dislikes:** A Master who is cowardly or weak, being talk down for being a female, men who don’t respect her, people who know nothing about true heroism

**Combat:** As a Saber, she is extremely strong and efficient in direct combat, and she demonstrates great skills in fighting enemies. Her main weapons are both her sword and her shield. Her swords is very strong, and her shield is a weapon on its own, once it can be used to bash enemies, and can be also thrown like a boomerang in battle, serving as a very efficient way to fight enemies and to fight from a distance.

Despite being summon as a Saber, she has a very high ranking in _Riding_ , as well as the _Primordial Rune_ skill, which grants her amazing magic power. These qualities make her classify to be summon as a Rider and even as a Caster in the right conditions.

The power of her _Primordial Rune_ is very great, but she prefers to only use it according to her needs, once she rather use her own skill and power in battles.

If she is teaming up with another Servant, she will make use of her _Hero’s Bridesmaid_ skill to increase their fighting power while she offers back up.

Finally, her two Noble Phantasms are fueled by different emotions and dispositions, the first by desire to protect, love; and the second by desire for revenge, hate. If well applied, they can almost surely secure her victory to the Holy Grail War.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** C+++

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, she has this as a Class Skill. At this ranking, it turns her impervious to magic, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy are unable to cause any effect to her. She is, however, still susceptible to the Sacraments of the Church. **A Rank**

**Riding** **:** another skill that she receives for being summon in the Saber Class. At these rankings, she is able to ride any mount and vehicle with above-average skill, even the likes of the Phantasmal species can be ride in. However, she is still unable to ride the likes of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** She was said to be a direct descendant of Odin, the king of Gods on the pantheon of her people. Even though concrete evidence was never show of this fact, many people still consider her a legendary Valkyrie, one of the many daughters of Odin and defenders of their land. **E Rank**

**Primordial Rune** **:** As something that supports the idea that she is a descendant of Odin, she possesses something that is known  as “primordial rune”, a very special kind of Magic Crest that she was said to have received from Odin himself. This is a kind of magic that belongs to the Age of Gods, and allows her to use a very powerful Rune Magic. **EX Rank**

**Hero’s Bridesmaid** **:** Valkyries are said to be ones who lead warriors to victory, and she did managed to lead her own husband to countless victories by being by his side in battle. At this ranking, it allows her to tune her own magic energy with the one of another Servant and increase his parameters exponentially. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born the daughter of a great king in her land, and as so, she was a princess in her own right. She was sunned away for a time due to having been born woman, but her father little minded that, and he knew that his daughter had the potential to be a great hero of her own land.

As she grew up, she was taught the arts of combat, and soon, she demonstrated to be a prodigy in it and in fighting others better than many men in her land. She soon made a name to herself as a warrior princess of unmatched skill, and power, and this fame made her be both feared and loved.

As she grew up, she rejected any pretenders that came to her, for she refused to embrace the whole of wife, what in her mind would make her be seem as helpless and weak, and unworthy of being a warrior. Instead, she spend her years training, learning, and protecting her land with all that she had.

She was famous for her great desire to protect her land, as well as for the fury that she showed to anyone who tried to create chaos and havoc in her land. She was famous for this duality, one face of a caring and protective princess, and the one of a ruthless and vengeful warrior that would crush anyone who attacked her land.

Eventually, she met with another warrior who was as compassionate as herself, and who shared of her views and beliefs. This man was a true hero, and he was the first one that managed to actually win her admiration.

Overtime, they fought many adventures together, with her being of constant help and support to him, and eventually, they both ended getting married. Still, she never became a maiden, instead fighting by his side in every single battle that they had for the years to come; together they ruled over their land and protected it from all the dangers that came on their way, be it the attacks of enemy armies or the advances of supernatural beasts.

Eventually, she would witness the death of her beloved in the battlefield, and she too would follolw him to the afterlife after fighting in rage to avenge his death. According to the legend, both of them reunited once more once they reached Valhalla, and today, both of them are remembered in the legends, and have their names written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Valkyrie Værge_ : **The shield she wield in life, and she is able to summon a power from it that represents her dedication to defending her land and everyone who she holds dear in her heart. A materialization of her deep desire to protect. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she makes the gem in the center of her shield to shine, and once it does, it releases a powerful magic fueled by her desire to protect. The more she wants to protect, the stronger this Noble Phantasm becomes. Allowing her to block attacks. If she is motivated enough to protect, than she might be able to block even anti-country and anti-world Noble Phantasms. However, if she doesn’t feel any motivation to protect, this Noble Phantasm will be rendered powerless. This is a C+++ Rank, barrier-type Noble Phantasm.

**_Valkyrie Hævner_** **:** The sword she wield in life, and she is now able to summon the power that she had on her own wrath, using it to deliver retribution to all the ones who caused her land and people suffering. A Materialization of her burning rage directed against her enemies. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to cause her sword to coat into an aura of pure hatred and resentment directed at her enemies, and release it in the form of a very destructive attack. This energy feeds on her own feelings of rage and revenge, and the more she has these feelings, the stronger will be the attack of this Noble Phantasm. If fueled by enough rage, it might have the same destructive potential of an anti-country Noble Phantasm, however, if she feels no hate or antipathy for an enemy, then the attack might end being powerless. This is a C+++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	29. Merhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open space for the great pharaoh! The King of Kings!

**True Name:** Merhu, the First

**Also Known As:** The Great Pharaoh, King of Kings

**Species:** King Cheetah

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a king cheetah, he possesses fur of a soft shade of golden with large black blotches all over his body and three black lines running from the back of his neck to the base of his tail. His body is strong, but it is obvious that he was not someone who saw many battles during his life, at least not like other Servants with military background. His eyes are both of a yellowish-green color. Upon his summoning, he wears a majestic clothing that is fitting for a pharaoh, which is all white in color, with the head covering being decorate with gold and silver, and on his body, he wears regalia that denotes someone from a very high nobility.

**Personality:** He is an individual who is sure of his divine origins, and this makes him rightly proud, even arrogant to a certain extent. He, however, does not forgets that he is a piece of the great cosmic Order, and despite being in a very important position within it, he will never let it get on his head and move him away from his place as someone who is responsible for the order of the universe. In fact, during his life he had someone by his side, always reminding him that as the descendant and reincarnation of Osiris, he would always have the duty to protect and care for the world and all of the ones who lived in it, his own subjects. He is an individual who deeply cares about others, and who sees all the beings in this world as his subjects, and himself as their leader, responsible for guiding them and caring for them, helping them to grow and to become better as world and as people. He sees his own summoning as a sign that he has a mission in the world, the mission to help it once more, for the world has become far different from what it once was and it is, in many aspects, starting to tear itself apart. He intends to obtain the Holy Grail and use its power to heal the world, restoring the Cosmic Order so the mammals can once again start to prosper and to grow in this world, after all, that is the duty of a Pharaoh.

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Helping others, being adored, roasted quails, fish, flowers of the desert, gold and silver, being in the center of attention

**Dislikes:** People defying him, rebellions, people who cannot enjoy the beauty of the flowers and other simple things of the world

**Combat:** Despite being in the Saber Class, he normally would not qualify for it. The reason he is able to be summon under his Class is thanks to his _Imperial Privilege_ skill, which allows him to achieve the level of swordsmanship necessary to qualify for this class. In truth, the Rider Class would be more adequate for him.

His _Imperial Privilege_ skill is something that can be very handy in battle, for it allows him to imitate some of the skills of enemies in battle. For instance, if he fights a Servant who possesses the _Eastern Martial Arts_ skill, he is able to imitate this skill to be able to fight evenly with the enemy for a short amount of time. Of course, he can only imitate these skills, in these cases, if his enemy is still standing.

In battle, his main weapon is the _Khopesh of Osiris_ , which is a weapon that came from a concept, the very divine light of the great Osiris manifested in the world through his descendant and reincarnation. Upon swinging it in battle, he is able to use it as a weapon that makes him a formidable foe.

However, his greatest power lies on his second Noble Phantasm: _The Divine Palace_. Upon summoning it, he is able to force the tides of battle to turn on his favor by manipulating everything inside of the temple, including the very mana in the environment. He can use it to replenish the mana of enemies and to hold them still while he attacks, as well as making their attacks dissolve in the air, as well as gathering the resulting energy to himself, to power his own attacks and healing, as well as strengthening himself like the effects of the _Mana Burst_ skill.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, he possesses generous rankings in Magic Resistance, turning him impervious to spells bellow two chants. Cannot protect him from High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. **C Rank**

**Riding** **:** He was a great rider in his life, able to ride ostriches and chariots like no one else. With this level of skill, he is able to ride with above-average skill any mount or vehicle. Of course, this does not allows him to ride vehicles that existed far after his time, but he compensates it by combining this skill with his Imperial Privilege. Still, he is not able to ride creatures of the Phantasmal Species. **C Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was a Pharaoh, and as a result, he was considered a god among mortals. Not only that, but he was also said to be descendant and reincarnation of the great god Osiris. **B Rank**

**Imperial Privilege** **:** During his life, he was considered a great Pharaoh, and the world existed to serve him, also, he always insisted in learning nearly anything that he could, from arts to the rituals of mummification and of offerings to the gods. This way, thanks to his insistence, he is able to acquire, albeit temporarily, any form of skill, even the ones that should be impossible. At this ranking, he is able to acquire even the ones that would take a burden on his body, this is all a reflection of his own prerogative as a Pharaoh. **EX Rank**

**Charisma** **:** As a great ruler in his life, he is able to cause anyone who fight under his rule to receive great bonuses in all of their actions, due to the great morale that he gives them. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Great Osiris** **:** As a reincarnation and descendant of Osiris, he receives this skill, which causes him to have a great level of LUK. **A+ Rank**

**History:** He was born as the son of the great Pharaoh Akhenaton. As so, he was considered a descendent and reincarnation of the great god Osiris.

As the living god of these lands, he was create since young to be the perfect ruler, and he was give the treatment that a god of his caliber deserved. He soon demonstrated to be a great prodigy into nearly anything that he set himself to do, from ridding a chariot to fighting with swords with the other soldiers. This only strengthened the beliefs of the people that he was a god reborn in mortal form.

As he grew, and demonstrated bravery and determination that many thought to be truly divine, just as a sense of justice and of duty to the people of his land that made many admire him.

During his time as a Pharaoh, he was able to bring about a time of peace that was made from both the power of his army and his ability to negotiate. He got famous for being someone who was able to make most individuals come to terms with him by showing his skills and his knowledge. He also got famous for frequently being on the lead of the battles, along with his own generals, and often risking his own life for the future of his kingdom, something that the living god should not normally do.

He brought about a great time of prosperity with his wisdom and his knowledge, and he demonstrated to be the rightful ruler of these lands by helping the country to grow and prosper. He was famous for many great innovations, like the intern water systems, and by the construction of the first pyramids.

He was an individual who was adored by the people, and he lived for his people and for the world. He lived for his people, until the very end of his life, when he finally succumbed to a terrible conspiracy that costed him his life.

As he finally was able to reach the world of the dead, the admiration of his people contributed to create a great legend around himself, and it helped him to have is name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Khopesh of Osiris:_** This is a conceptual weapon that he actually never wielded in his life, but that he can now materialize as sublimation of his divinity and of him being the reincarnation of the great god Osiris. By chanting the true name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause this peculiar sword to release a wave of divine light that can annihilate armies in one attack. Passively, the kopesh is a B Rank Noble Phantasm; however, by having its True Name released, the sword unleashes an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_The Divine Palace:_** This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of the great palace that was among his greatest works during his life. Form the outside, it looks like a giant and majestic pyramid, and from the inside, it is a reality marble that is totally under his control, and allows him to gather mana from the very air, allowing him to attack the enemies without tiring and inflict a great deal of damage. This is an A Rank, barrier/anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	30. Taigakuro Takeji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiger who is a Dragon of the North Wind.

**True Name:** Taigakuro Takeji

**Also Known As:** The Dragon of the North Wind

**Species:** Tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a tiger, he is around eight feet tall, with a lean but muscled body, made for speed and grace in battle. His fur is of a toasted shade of orange, with black stripes all over his body, and one of them forms an intricate design in his left cheek. His eyes are both of the color of emeralds. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that seems something that a ninja would use, some kind of armor that hugs his body and that is black as night with yellow details, and a helmet that can easily remove itself to reveal his face. Underneath it, he wears some clothing that consist into a green colored shirt and black pants, of the style and tissue that one would expect from the time that he lived on.

**Personality:** Takeji has always been a dreamer and a free spirit, and even after his death, all the time that has passed, and his eventual summoning as a Heroic Spirit, he is still as free and dreamer as he has always been. If his brother is a pessimistic, he is a hopeless optimist, and he is the kind that believes that, if you see something wrong in the world, then you should be working to fix it. He is a person who will not lower his head when he sees something wrong, and he will effectively fight against all the evil he sees on his way, and fight for what he believes to be the right thing, even if it means getting in direct conflict with his own Master. Needless to say, this might make him a very difficult individual to deal with, once he might disobey his Master’s orders, and even act in opposite to them, but only if he deems them wrong. If he considers his Master to be a good person, and if their interests match, he will be a great partner for the Holy Grail War.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Sunny days, stories of adventure and heroes, fighting for what is right, fried fish

**Dislikes:** Sour food, people who lower their heads and accept the world as it is, people who take advantage of others

**Combat:** As a Saber, he specializes in close combat, especially with the use of his odachi blade. Despite being in the Saber Class, he is one that is not afraid of using tactics that would better fill the role of Assassin, like sneaking up in the targets and attacking.

In battle, he counts with his _Instinct_ and _Magic Resistance_ , to predict enemy attacks and to turn himself impervious to magic, respectively. Also, he counts with his Mana Burst to be able to grant himself boosts in speed and power, as well as to liberate blasts of magic that can take the form of Eastern dragons that attack the enemy.

He also counts with his _Projectiles (Shuriken)_ to be able to launch attacks on enemies from a distance, being also qualifying for long-range combat.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber-Class Servant, he receives good ranking in this skill, a result of both the class and the time in which he lived, which still had a lot of magic in the air, not to mention the dragon blood running in his veins. A result of him being descendant from two dragons, one form each side of his family. This ranking allows him to ignore most forms of magic, nullifying any spell that is bellow three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a member of the Saber-Class, he also receives this skill as a Class skill. However, since he was never truly famous for ridding during his life, he receives it at low ranks, which allow him handle most forms of mounts and vehicles with above average skills, he has problems with vehicles that didn’t existed on his time. Mostly he only rides mounting birds and other things from his time. **C- Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This is the ability to “sense the best personal course of action in combat”. It allows him to have a sixth sense in battle that comes very close to the realm of predicting the future, and giving him an edge of advantage. With this, he is able to reduce the penalties for rendering of senses, and it allows him to predict the trajectory of moving objects and even of projectiles. **B Rank**

**Mana Burst** **:** Due to the great amount of energy that runs on his body for being a descendant of the two legendary dragons, he is able to use this energy to grant brief increasing of his physical attributes and to heal injuries, as well as releasing attacks of pure magic energy. **B+ Rank**

**Projectiles (Shuriken)** **:** This skill allows him to be able to shot his shuriken as projectiles that are able to cause a great damage. At the rank in which he possesses this skill, his thrown shuriken are able to cause as much damage as bullets of high caliber, what usually spells certain doom for mortal targets. They can also represent danger to other Servants, especially when combined with his skill and with his own power. **B+ Rank**

**History:** He was born into a caring and loving family, and he grew up alongside with his older brother, who always was his protector. They both grew up hearing the stories of their father, who told them about the legends of the great twin dragons, which was a sad but also inspiring tale of forgiveness and the value of family.

As the two brothers grew up, they eventually came to learn that they both were descendant of the two dragon, because their mother was descendant form the dragon of North, and their father of the dragon of South. They also learned that both of these clans were in war at each other for a very long time, and they had nearly wiped each other out.

If anything, this knowledge only made both brothers get even closer than before, causing them to become nearly inseparable. However, time and fate had a way of playing with others, and sometimes they made even family to be forced to turn on each other.

There was a great revolution on the country, and the brothers saw themselves leaning towards different sides.

Takeji was a young man who was in favor of the liberty of that land, for he disagreed with the government, believing them to be unjust, and that the world was supposed to have more freedom and the people were to have more right, much like the stories that their father had always taught them.

His brother was staying in favor of the authorities, while Takeji joined the rebels. In many occasions, the two brothers were in in direct conflict, and in each occasion, one tried to convince the other that he was on the wrong side and needed to stop that before it was too late. However, both brothers shared a great stubbornness that prevented them from turning their backs on what was their beliefs.

Takeji never lost hope that he would be able to make his brother see just how much the ways of the shoguns were making bad to the people and that needed to change, and he hoped that one day they would be able to fight together side by side, like they were always supposed to.

Unfortunately, the brothers eventually came in the moment of their last fight, in which Takeji died in the hands of his brother, coming to the end of his life in his arms.

Their story was told again and again many times, and since they both were brave warriors who fought for their beliefs, and who shared in common this great legend, they both had their names written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Power of the North Dragon, Ryu Ha:_** By calling out the True Name of his odachi, he is able to liberate a slash, from which is generate a great dragon of energy that attacks the enemy. This Noble Phantasm allows him to create a powerful dragon of pure chi that is able to cause massive damage to the enemy upon hitting. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	31. Valemor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight of the Table Round with a demon possessing his arm

**True Name:** Valemor

**Also Known As:** Knight of the Demoniac Arm

**Species:** Bull

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around 11 feet tall, with a muscled body that denotes the many adventures of a knight of the Table Round. He has a fur that is of a chocolate-brown coloration, with some tuff of fur on his head that is of a lighter color, almost seeming to be hair. He has big and imposing ivory-horns in his head, and his eyes are both of a purple color. He wears an armor of a knight, the very same that he always wore in his life, and underneath it, he wears regular clothing made of linen. His right arm is covered in a set of bandages made from a blessed tissue that serve as a charm that locks away the power of the demon in it. Underneath these bandages, his arm is of a demoniac appearance, with the fur being black as the night, and with his hand being of a red color and with sharp claws. Simply removing the binding is enough to activate his Noble Phantasm, and it spreads over his body,, making him change and become more bestial, with his eyes turning red and with a star-like pupil, and with his horns becoming red and jagged, and his teeth also turn into fangs.

**Personality:** He is a knight at his heart, and he has a very strong sense of justice and honor, coming from the time he was alive and staying with him through the time of his summoning as a Servant. He is a person who will be loyal to his Master, as long as his intentions are pure and he fights with honor, for he will begrudgingly follow a Master who has no honor and does all that he can to win. He is a knight who lives by his code, which includes standing for all the ones who can’t stand for themselves, and he will gladly risk his own life to protect and save innocents, for this is what he swore to his king. He will also go in pursuit of evil, and he will fight injustices wherever he finds it, and it would be very hard for him to ignore the pleas of someone in danger, especially if they are being hurt by someone who is clearly evil. He has a great grudge against the demon on his own arm, for it has gotten in the way of his life a lot, and it still makes him consider himself to be a danger to everyone around him, that is why his wish to the Holy Grail, if he could make one, would be for that demon to leave his arm and go back to Hell were it belongs.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Fine conversations, serving to a greater cause, apples, a Master who is honored and shares of his sense of justice

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, arrogance, his own demonic arm, Masters who use of betrayal and scheming to achieve their goals, Mordred

**Combat:** As a Saber, and a knight of the Table Round, he is an individual who is very prepared for the physical combat. His skill with the sword is great, and he will soon prove to be a very hard to beat opponent, despite him constantly fighting with one single arm, once the other is sealed away.

In battle, he will count with his _Magic Resistance_ , which will make him highly resilient to magic, save for the most powerful one, and with his _Protection of the Fairies_ , which cause him to gain a bonus that allows him to better win certain challenges. Also, he will count on his _Eye of the Mind (True)_ to be able to see through the techniques of an enemy, allowing him to figure out how to defeat them according the battle moves on.

If the battle demands it, he will release his first Noble Phantasm, which is perfectly capable of taking out regular Servants in one well-placed blast.

If the battle is truly in a desperate situation, then he will, begrudgingly, remove the bindings of his arm and release the power of his second Noble Phantasm. However, he will only even consider doing that is there is _absolutely_ no other option, for it corrodes his mind and makes him lose control, lashing at anything that might move, sometimes even his own Master. When he is like that, it might only be possible to make him stop by using a Command spell.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** E-->B (Protection of the Fairies) **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a member of the Saber Class, he has this skill, and it reflects the many times that he faced mystical creatures and wizards in his adventures, and was able to overcome them with his sheer strength of will. This ranking in this skill allows him to nullify spells bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and the High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Riding** **:** This skill allows him to ride most kinds of mounts and vehicles, even the ones that did not existed in his time, with an above-average skill. He is not able to, however, riding the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Fairies** **:** Along with the sword Narcisi, he also received a blessing from the queen of fairies, which granted that he would be able to fight battles and win against enemies that he would not be able to win normally. However, this is limited… This skill allows him to increase his LUK in situations of combat. **B Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This skill allows him to read the flow of battle and the movements of the enemies, allowing him to even predict their movements, allowing him to have more chances of winning the longer he fights an opponent. **C Rank**

**History:** He was born in a noble family, and he was raised since young to be an honored and rightful person, and he grew up to learn the great traditions of being a knight. His skill with the sword only rivalled by the righteousness and purity of his heart, which soon made him famous across the lands.

At some point, he met with the one who would become the future king, Leonidas Pendragon, and together, they lived adventures in which the future king of knights would see the full extension of his power and his nobility. This was the main reason that led Leonidas to invite him to become one of his knights, something that Valemor accepted without a second thought.

From that point on, he became a member of the Knights of the Table Round, and he soon made name and prestige for himself as a noble knight who lived several adventures. During these adventures, he ended up falling in the favor of the mysterious beings known as fairies, and received from them gifts in the form of a blessing that would protect him, and in the form of a beautiful and powerful sword made from crystal.

However, not all of his adventures had positive endings.

During one of his adventures, he was to follow a group of clerics of the Church that were in charge of the exorcism of a powerful demon, and he was to offer them protection. The exorcism worked only partially, with the demon proving to be far too powerful to be destroyed or defeated, and instead, the demon could only be imprisoned, and it was imprisoned… into Sir Valemor’s arm.

From that point on, Valemor had to fight the demon on his arm to prevent it from assuming control, and this caused him several problems in his life, especially with his duties as a knight. And of course, he continued to search for a way of getting himself rid of the demon and reassuming his normal life.

One day, during a peregrination of King Leonidas, Valemor was one of the knights who stayed behind, and that was the moment when the Treacherous Knight decided to strike. Valemor and the other knights who stayed behind tried to fight, but Mordred proved to be too strong for them.

In his last moments of life, Valemor resorted to the demon on his arm, and he was able to fight evenly with Mordred, however, the other knight was still able to win, and Valemor, in his last moment, cursed the demon on his arm, Mordred, and himself.

**Noble Phantasms: _Rainbow Siege, Narcisi:_** The swords that he yielded in life, said to been made by the fairies from one single, indestructible crystal. This sword is now a Noble Phantasm, which he can call forth to cause the lights of the environment around him to be focused into the crystal of the blade, and then decomposed into the seven colors of the rainbow, allowing him to then release these colors in the form of a beam of energy that can defeat most enemies. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Arm of the Demon, Xal’gal:_** The demon that was imprisoned in his arm allows him to have it as a Noble Phantasm, but one he doesn’t enjoy using. Normally, his arm is wrapped into a magic charm of silk, to contain the power of his Noble Phantasm, but by calling out it’s true name, he causes the wrappings to rip apart and release the power of his arm. Once activated, his arm exudes a powerful profane energy, that at the same time increases his power and corrodes his mind as if he was under the effect of a B Rank _Mad Enhancement_. Also, if he holds his own sword when this Noble Phantasm is liberate, it will have its pure essence corrupted, turning into the profane weapon of a demon. During this, the sword itself loses the ability to have its True Name released, but it becomes A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm, that is able to slice through nearly anything. When this Noble Phantasm is released, he loses the ability to use his Protection of the Fairies skill, once the profanity of the demon hinders the blessings of the fairies. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	32. Eleanor Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female warrior who possesses supernatural powers, and who has her teachers with her in spirit

**True Name:** Eleanor Williams

**Also Known As:** Eleanor of the Swords, Maiden of the Dancing Swords

**Species:** Doe

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She has a fur of a very light russet color, and her body is considerably thin, and yet, she demonstrates a surprising amount of strength. Her eyes are colored like hazelnut. She is around 5’7’’ feet tall. When summon, she is wearing a blue dress that would be fit for a woman who is serving at the army, which hugs her body but does not gets in the way of her movements, and a skirt that gives her full freedom of movements in battle. In her chest there is a chest plate that acts as her protection, as well as guards on her arms, serving as armor. She is always carrying her five swords with her, all around her waist, up until the moment of battle, when she picks up one sword and the others float around her.

**Personality:** She is a person who is self-conscious about herself, and she usually is the one who likes to help others and to be useful to others, because she was taught that in a group, each one had a purpose and a function. She has a great will to prove herself and she will usually be the one who attacks and goes in for battle, once that is, after all, the reason why she was summon as a Servant. Once summoned, she will treat her own Master as if he was a companion in this war, and she will have her own demands on his way of acting, which include for him/her to stand by her side in battle, or at least to give her as much support as possible. She understands that mages normally stay in the shadows and act from there, but she wants to be sure that she was summon by a Master who is not a coward. She is a woman who lives for the group, and she will always be ready to fight and to defend her group from dangers and problems, and she will not hesitate in sacrificing her own life for the group and for their collective goals.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Being part of a group, good bear, fresh lily flowers, helping others out, feeling useful, seeing children smile

**Dislikes:** Arrogance, tyrants, betrayal, having a coward Master, people who use and dispose of others according to their needs

**Combat:** As a Saber, she is particularly good in the direct approach of combat. She uses five rapiers in battle, one hold in her hands, while the other four float around her, attacking enemies in conjunction with her, controlled by her with her _Supernatural Power_. For a Saber, her rankings are relatively low, but she makes up for it with the power of her five Noble Phantasms. However, four of them can only be activated when she is holding them in her hands, otherwise they are just regular swords.

In battle, she will always be holding at least one or two swords, while the others float around her, following the orders of her mind and attacking and blocking.

In battle, she counts with her _Magic Resistance_ to grant her immunity to magic, and she also makes use of her _Mystic Eyes_ to be able to charm enemies and turn them into her obedient slaves, but she rather avoid doing it.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B+ **_NP :_**  

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** Something that she receives as a member of the Saber Class, and it is increased due to the divine blood running in her veins. At this ranking, it cancels all magic of A-Rank or inferior, even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy, turning her untouchable to modern mages. **A Rank**

**Riding** **:** Another skill that she receives as a Saber. At this ranking, it allows her to ride most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed during the time when she was alive. However, she can’t ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Divinity** **:** She is the distant descendant of a god, and despite this bloodline being terribly thin, it still exists enough in her to give her some of the power of the God. **E Rank**

**Supernatural Power** **:** This is an aspect of the divine power, and it allows her to move objects without touching them. However, now that she is a Servant, the power of this has been restrained, and it allows her only to move her own possessions. **B Rank**

**Mystic Eyes** **:** She was said to be able to enchant the heart of any men who looked in her own eyes, and this has been sublimated into this skill. With this, she is able to charm any man who looks at her in the eyes, arousing in them a love and wish to protect her. This can be blocked through _Magic Resistance_. **B+ Rank**

**History:** Her story is a spectacular one, and has been downgrade within the years. She was a woman who has aspirations of joining the army, and she was part of a group of five individuals, all of which fought a great villain. Her allies have fallen, and she was left alone, and she fought the enemy with the swords of her fallen comrades and her own, by making the swords _float in the air_.

She lost her life, but was able to save the kingdom. Her story was write down, and even though there is evidence that she really existed, many people dismiss the story as having been exaggerated, because anyone with a minimum of good-sense knows that is impossible to make swords fly in the air…

The truth is, Eleanor was not your ordinary doe…

Despite having lived in a period of time that was far after the end of the Age of Gods, Eleanor was a distant descendent of a great elk god, and as a result, she was able to inherit the divine quality of her ancestor, which somehow awakened in her being. This manifested for the first time when she was young, and it allowed her to move objects without touching them.

Of course, in that time, with the kind of mentality that reigned, it was only a matter of time before these “events” started to be associated with witchcraft, and her family was persecuted and forced to flee. They were able to find refuge, but the little Eleanor had a very hard time, and she considered herself to be a monster.

She grew up wanting to make a difference, wanting to find something to do for the world and for the kingdom that would leave her mark and make people admire her. She soon had decided that she would one day join the royal army, and be a guardian of the king. However, as she grew up, she was sunned away from this idea, because someone like her, lady-like and lively, was not made for the rage of battle and war. Despite she did had many pretenders, all of which got enchanted with her in the moment they looked into her eyes.

But she didn’t gave up, she did her best to try to gain the ability that would be necessary for her to join the army, and in her path, she met for old swordsmen who listened to her plan, and who were moved by her devotion. These four were old warriors of the army, who had deserted when they saw that the new king was a fool who was leaving someone else to take the decisions for him, and was unable to see the suffering of the people.

They decided to train that woman, and soon she demonstrated to be stronger and more powerful than many other individuals that they had seen before. They came to care for her, just as she came to admire them very much as if they were her own family.

Overtime, the one who counselled the king finally decided to assume the power by trying to murder then king and his family, and the five heroes decided to take action. They led a revolution that had by goal not overthrown the king, but freeing him and his kingdom from the plans of the enemy.

They eventually came to fight the minions of the vizier, and the four teachers fell, leaving Eleanor alone to face the challenge. However, she decided to persevere, and she eventually came to use her “talent” once, more, for the first time in years. She faced the enemies with one sword on his hands, and the four swords of her four teachers floating round her.

She killed the vizier and his minions, making the rest of them flee, crying out about a “witch” and about “ghosts”. However, she suffered lethal wounds, and she eventually died with the five blades around her…

Despite the dismiss of the truth as something that was made up, it was truth that she gave her life to protect the land, and this was enough for her to become famous in history, as well as in legend, and to have her name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Blessing of Wisdom, Archimedes:_** Archimedes was the smartest of her four teachers, and this is his sword, with a handle of silver decorated with small diamonds. This sword is a Noble Phantasm that can be activate only by holding the sword. By holding it, she gains the wisdom of her master, causing her to become much smarter. This allows her skill with the sword to become more refined, and her overall combat skills increase. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self)/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Blessing of Strength, Samson:_** Samson was the strongest of her four teachers, and with his sword, and this sword, plain and made of beaten iron, belonged to him. By holding it, she gains his strength, receiving a ranking up on her STR and END by two ranks, turning her much more powerful and in battle. With this, her power becomes much greater in combat, allowing her to hold her ground with mammals much bigger and stronger than herself with the power of this sword. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self)/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Blessing of Protection, Dante:_** Dante was one of her four teachers, and he was famous for his protective instincts, and for being willing to sacrifice himself for others, and this sword, with a silvery handle and a long blade, belonged to him. By holding this sword, she is able to access his defensive capacities, and she can use it to create a barrier on herself that can block attacks from enemies, even if they are Noble Phantasms, even though she cannot block the most powerful and destructive attacks. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self)/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Blessing of God, Christopher:_** Of all of her four teachers, Christopher was the one who was the most religious, in fact, he was said to have been initiated by the Church before he became a soldier of the army. This sword belonged to him, and it is said to have been blessed and made from the silver of a church from Saint Miguel. This sword is special, because it possesses its own ranking in _Divinity_ , almost as if it was a divine weapon. This sword is considered to have a _Divinity_ of B Ranking, and it grants it several advantages, like causing damage and surpassing some forms of protection. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self)/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Together as One, Legion:_** This is the sword that she received as a gift from her four teachers, with a beautiful blade and with a hilt made out of gold and silver, said to be more precious than any weapon that was ever made. Along with this sword, she received the lesson from her teachers that a soldier was part of a group, and a group was part of an army, so in battle, all of the army was with each soldier, even if he was lost and alone. More than just this sword, this Noble Phantasm, is a manifestation of that lesson and belief. By releasing its true name, and letting this sword float high into the air, with the other four swords along with it, this sword multiplies into hundreds of swords, which all move upon her command, raining upon the enemy and causing massive damage. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	33. Mikolaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swordsman with three arms and elemental swords

**True Name:** Mikolaj

**Also Known As:** The Three-Armed Swordsman, Master of the Three Blades, King of Storms

**Species:** Brown Bear

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a big bear, with around eight and a half feet tall, and with a muscled built. His fur is of a grizzly coloration, and he has a lighter tone of fur around his hands and feet, as well as around his snout. His eyes are both of a caramel color. The most distinguishing aspect of his physiology, however, is the fact that he has a third arm, well-formed and perfectly functional, right below his left arm, making him have two left arms and one right arm. When summon, he is wearing a set of clothes that consist into a pair of pants, a shirt, specially made for his three-armed anatomy, and a clock-jacket over his body, but which has space only for his two arms. He uses it to hid his third arm, what helps keep his True Name in secret, and also allows him to surprise the enemies by revealing to have it.

**Personality:** He is an individual who is very interesting to have around. He is somewhat of a joker, and he tends to be smiling at things and to acting as though life is breeze, and he is often making jokes about things and mocking enemies before the battle starts. However, he is hardworking, and he knows very well the right moment to be serious, as he will drop the clown act in battle and take position as someone who is ready to fight and to face his enemies. He is a warrior of the old world, and he is the one who understands the value of battles, and the importance of living by your sword, and he will often demonstrate it by fighting with the best of his abilities against any enemy who shares of this beliefs. Still, outside of battle he is quite of a funny guy, often making things to try to lighten up the mood, even if just for a bit.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Salmon, seeing the stars, looking at the sky, travelling, seeing new things, party, good brews

**Dislikes:** People who don’t know the difference between being positive and being stupid, bad brews, people who does not respect the way of the old world, seeing others suffering and being unable to help

**Combat:** As a Saber, he is specialized in combat with swords. In battle, he will often use his blades in battle. He will often start by keeping his third arm hidden and fighting with only one or even two hands, only revealing his third arm in the last case, once it is a great give away of his True Name.

During the battle, he will occasionally release the power of each individual sword to release elemental attacks against the enemy. At the same time, he will use his _Magic Resistance_ to protect himself from the magical attacks of the enemy. He will also rely on his _Robust Health_ to reduce the impact of physical attacks.

He is also able to use his _Knowledge of Respect and Harmony_ to be able to attack the enemy without them seeing through his blows, thanks to his third arm that delivers blows in between blows, with a precision and speed that leaves little time for preparation or defense.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Saber, and a warrior who lived in the Age of Gods, he receives this skill. At this ranking, it allows nullifying magic bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have a lot of difficulty to take a grip on him. **B+ Rank**

**Riding** **:** Another skill that he receives as a Saber. At this ranking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill. He is even able to handle vehicles from after the time he was alive with a certain degree of efficiency, but he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **C+ Rank**

**Robust Health** **:** He was born in the Age of Heroes, and he possessed a body so strong that it could handle the combined energy of the three legendary swords without being completely destroyed by it. He is able to resist better poisons and diseases, and any magic related to them, as well as receiving a bonus on his END and having damage from any attack to him reduced by ¼. **B+ Rank**

**Knowledge of Respect and Harmony** **:** This skill reflects an ability of making one’s own attacks unreadable for the enemy. In his particular case, it comes from the fact that he has an extra arm, allowing him to attack and defend in unpredictable ways due to that extra attacking appendage. **C- Rank**

**History:** He was born on his homeland with three arms, all of them functional. Among his people, this was something unusual, and many of them had different opinions about what it could mean.

That boy grew up into a strong young man, and he soon demonstrated to be quite efficient in what he did into his village. Be it gathering wood, gathering food, working on the fields, the boy proved to be a very strong individual who was glad to be a part of the land, and he soon made himself an important part of that community.

However, his land was in threat from great calamities that ravaged it, from the invasions of enemies to the natural disasters that came their way. One particular series of disasters was proving to be too hard for them to coupe with, and they all were related to the climate. Of course, due to his unusual condition as a three-armed mammal, there were individuals in there that blamed him for these tragedies.

The young man decided that he could not just stand back and watch as the land that he loved and lived in was in danger. He set off on his own quest to find a way to protect his land form the dangers of this world. In the path, he met a wandering swordsman, who took the three-armed bear as his apprentice, and taught him the way of the sword, and the bear soon proved to be multi-handed at this.

The young man became a prodigy in this, and he soon continued his journey for a way of protecting his land. In there, he faced many dangers, and helped many others, and he eventually met something that would allow him to protect and save his home from the dangers: a set of magical swords that were said to have been blessed by the gods of weather, and said to be able to start and end storms when together.

He set off to find them, and after a lot of struggles, he was able to obtain all of the three legendary swords. Due to the power that they held, they needed to be used each one by one mammal, and only three mammals together would be able to use them to their full power. However, Mikolaj was not a regular mammal, and not only was him able to hold the three swords at the same time, like he was able to access their power and use it to his own will.

He traveled back home, where he used the power of the swords to protect his people, by controlling eh weather to undo storms, and by using it to protect his land during the dry seasons and the harsh winters. He even used the power of the nature to fight off any enemies who tried to invade his land to try to harm it.

**Noble Phantasms: _Letnia Mgła (summer haze):_** One of the three legendary swords that were blessed with the power of the gods of weather. This sword contains the power of the merciless sun of summer, capable of drying the land and taking the lives of others under the strong heat. Passively, this is a D Rank Noble Phantasm, that is capable of causing burns from the heat with each hit, and to cause dehydration upon hitting enemies. By chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause it to liberate a wave of heat energy that can quickly cause water to boil and even metal to melt. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Zimowy Wiatr (winter wind):_** One of the three legendary swords that were blessed with the power of the gods of weather. This sword contains the power of the harsh winter wind, capable of freezing the land and sapping others of their life. Passively, this is a D Rank Noble Phantasm, that is capable of freezing enemies upon contact and burning them form the extreme cold, as well as causing tiredness from the extreme cold of hypothermia. By chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause it to liberate a wave of cold wind that can cause others to freeze and cause damage from the unearthly cold. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Burza z Piorunami (thunderstorm):_** One of the three legendary swords that were blessed with the power of the gods of weather. This sword contains the power of the powerful thunderstorm, capable of destroying the land with bolts of lightning, the great symbol of the fury of nature. Passively, this is a D Rank Noble Phantasm, that is capable of electrocuting others upon contact, even to the point of the electrical charge to cause others to be momentarily paralyzed. By chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause it to liberate a lightning that is strong enough to cause rocks to explode, and can kill a regular mammal easily, and has a small chance of causing even Servants to become temporarily paralyzed. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Gniew Natury (nature’s fury):_** By crossing the three swords and summoning their combined power, he is able to use them to influence the weather. By using their power, he is able to cause alterations in the weather to his will, summoning mist, rain, dryness, winds, and many other weather effects. He is also able to summon all the wrath of nature, allowing him to be able to summon powerful storms of lightnings, freezing tides of winter, mortal heatstroke, and even powerful tornados that have the potential to great destruction. He can also use this to nullify climatic-related Noble Phantasms of equal or lower ranking. This is a B++ Rank, anti-army.


	34. Mordred, the Bellwether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the original Mordred.
> 
> This guy got a life full of suffering.
> 
> He is the direct ancestor of the whole Bellwether Clan, all the way down to Dawn Bellwether.

**True Name:** Mordred, the Bellwether

**Also Known As:** The Bellwether, The Horned Black Knight, The Treacherous Knight

**Species:** Sheep

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is very tall for a sheep, standing around the same height that was King Leonidas. His body is thick with wool, as it was to be expect of a sheep, but underneath it is possible to notice that he is all muscle. His wool is all of a grayish-white color, and his head has big horns in it, quite uncommon for regular sheep. His eyes are also different, being with round pupils instead of the elongated ones that most sheep possesses, and being of a deep red color. On his body, he wears his Noble Phantasm, Black Armor of the Horned Knight, which is all black in color with red trimmings in it. The armor has a special helmet that covers his head and that can easily remove itself by becoming part of the armor. Underneath his armor, he wears red clothing that hug his woolen body, but he can easily trade them for other clothes, to better fit into the modern world.

**Personality:** Mordred tends to be quite an interesting figure, often smiling at others and showing a way of behaving that many would expect from someone who had a rough upbringing. He tends to be smiling, and he has a passion for battels, loving to prove himself in the battlefield and to fight strong enemies. He is quite of an ass sometimes, as he tends to go for what he wants and he is the kind that prefers to take matters on his own hoofs, if someone is taking too long to do something, than he will often take a step and try to solve things himself. He is also the kind of individual who is quite nice to talk with, as long as you don’t push his buttons. He has a dark sense of humor, and tends to be quite sarcastic on his jokes. He is also, despite what all the legends say, very open-minded in relation to other species, both predators and prey, and he is the kind of man who does not tolerate prejudice, even from his own Master. He is an interesting figure with his own set of values, for he is the kind that does not hesitate in using treacherous tactics to win, however, he will refuse to involve commoners in battles or to hurt innocents, and will be at odds with his Master if he insists in doing so. Deep inside, he is suffering, and he misses his dear Lucina more than anything, and his wish to the Holy Grail would be to be able to change her fate, so he would be able to stay with her in their new life…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Hay, sunny days, being in charge, quality beverage, parties, good fights, strong enemies, the memory of his beloved Lucina, seeing new things, enjoying the pleasures of the modern era, eating

**Dislikes:** Leonidas and his Knights, prejudice and bigotry, being denied what he wants, having to wait to get what he wants, being bored, people judging him based on the lie told by Leonidas and the knights, having his name tainted by that lie, the memory of how Lucina died, the stupidity of mammals, people who bend themselves to the wills of masses

**Combat:** As a Saber, he is considered the most powerful of all the classes, and this, of course, fits someone like him well. He was said to be among the strongest knights in the Table Round, King Leonidas himself admitted more than once that Mordred was the only knight who could fight evenly with him and had an actual chance of winning.

Mordred’s way of fighting is not the traditional way of the knights, but instead he prefers to swing his sword with wild abandon. This quality makes him also qualify to be summon as a Berserker.

He is an extremely powerful Servant, possessing powerful skills like _Instinct_ and _Mana Burst_ , what allows him to fight evenly with the King of Knights. His main weapon is his famous sword: Blade of the Flock, and he is able to use it to perform his final Noble Phantasm, which is a manifestation of all of his hate. If he has a particular anger and hate towards his enemy, the power of his Noble Phantasm increases. This makes it be particular powerful against Leonidas and anyone else from the Table Round…

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** He was said to be the descendant of the white dragons, which were enemy of the red dragons, from which Leonidas would be the descendant, even though they shared the same magic power. Because of this, he has a ranking in this which turns him immune to magic bellow three verses. Even high-thaumaturgy and the greater rituals have problems affecting him. **B Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a knight, he has good rankings in this skill; allowing him to ride anything, save for the creatures of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This skill allows him to predict the movements of enemies, and it halves the penalties caused by rendering of vision and hearing. **B Rank**

**Mana Burst** **:** Much like the king, he possesses a great deal of magic energy on his body, and he is able to use it to increase the power of his speed and strength briefly to monstrous levels. He is also able to liberate it in the form of lightnings of pure magic energy, capable of killing mortal mammals with one strike. **B Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** In life, he refused to give up, even with a spear trespassing his chest and his heart, and he was able to inflict a deadly wound to the king of knights before finally being satisfied. **B Rank**

**Charisma** **:** He was able to make a whole army follow him by making use of the growing unpopularity of the king. His charisma fully reveals itself in the moments of a rebellion. **C+ Rank**

**History:** He was one of the knights of king Leonidas, and he is an example of the few villains who managed to carve heroic legends for themselves.

He was born as the son of an old enemy of the kingdom, someone who had betrayed and killed the former king, Leonidas’ father. He came to the kingdom with his father wanting him to destroy the kingdom as an act of revenge. However, once he saw the magnificent of the king, and how he was loved and fair with everyone, he came to admire him, and so, he strived to become one of his knights.

For that much, he used an armor that served to hide his true identity, and prevent anyone from associating him with the enemy that killed the previous king. He soon became one of the most famous and admired knights of the table round, and he built a fame for himself as a knight who was merciless, but also fair and brave, and caring with the poor and the defenseless.

However, the horned knight carried the same prejudice towards predators that he inherited from his father, a prejudice that lead him to kill the sister of sir Avalf, the wolf, who was pregnant. After that, his identity was revealed, and he was disgraced as a knight, and this caused his admiration for the king to become a burning hate.

One day, when the king was out in a crusade with the rest of his knights, Mordred used this chance to star a rebellion, making use of the king’s popularity being damaged by the many events inside of the circle of knights. Events like the betrayal of the most trusted knight, and the murder of the Savage knight by the king himself, his own brother.

When the king returned, Mordred was in power, and he used the soldiers who had joined him to attack the armies of the king. The battle raged for days, until everyone, soldiers from both sides, and the king’s knights, had all died. Only Mordred and Leonidas were left standing, and the king was able to score a lethal wound into the sheep, but he lived enough to give the king a fatal wound. They both died in the battlefield, and king Leonidas cried to the heavens. All of that because of the hate of Bellwether for predators and for the king himself.

That was the story that spread across the world. The truth, however, is much more complex.

He was married during his adult life, and his wife was a sorceress of considerable power, and she gave him three strong sons. He, however, did not loved her, and his marriage with her had been only for convenience. His true love was one he came to meet years later.

Mordred was not prejudiced, as the legends said, he had nothing against predators, matter of fact, the true love of his life was a predator, a she wolf, she was Lucina, sir Avalf’s sister. They had an affair in secret for a long time, and they even had planned to run away together. The only downside was that Lucina wanted to have children, and it was impossible if the one she was with was a sheep. To solve this problem, Mordred resorted to the magic of his wife, and he was able to steal from her the spells that allowed Lucina to get pregnant with his child.

His wife, however, found out about the affair, and was furious. She conspired against her unfaithful husband, by making the brother of his beloved find out his true identity, and putting him into a state of fury induced by her magic. Avalf and Mordred fought, and in the battle, Lucina put herself in the way of a fatal attack that was aim at her beloved, and which cost her life.

After the event, the whole truth was revealed, and the king saw himself with a hard decision in his hands. Because of the time and mentality, something like the love between a prey and a predator would be considered a sin, and even more by the fact that his own knight used magic to achieve the creation of a hybrid. Fearing that this would affect the faith of the people into the knights and the king himself, Leonidas was forced to create an alternative version of the facts, which all of his knights agreed with.

Mordred, knowing that the truth was going to be distorted, was baffled. That king, who he had always admired for his bravery and his devotion to the truth, was actually making up a lie only to protect his own image and of his knights? He was making him seem to be the killer of his beloved and the child she was carrying?

Unforgivable!

This was the spark that made him turn on the king, and motivated all of his rebellion. Not a prejudice towards predators, but hate towards the ones who, in his mind, betrayed him after the loss of his beloved in order to protect themselves. His wife, however, sustained the lie, for she’d rather have her husband’s name turned into a symbol of oppression and prejudice than to admit that she had been replaced by a predator…

**Noble Phantasms: _Black Armor of the Horned Knight:_** The black armor that he used in life, and which hide his connections to the traitor of the kingdom. Now it is a Noble Phantasm that hides his own identity, preventing others from finding out about his true name and any information about him, as long as the helmet is on. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Blade of the Flock:_** The legendary sword that he used in life. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Blade of the Flock, Burning Hate:_** The suffering for the death of his beloved and the family they would have, and the outrage of the “betrayal” of king Leonidas and his knights, have been turned into a burning hate that can coat his sword. By calling out this Noble Phantasm, he can turn his hate into a power that he can liberate to decimate his enemies. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	35. Shiryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saber with the blood of dragons running into his veins.

**True Name:** Shiryu

**Also Known As:** The Dragon-Blooded Swordsman, The Sorrowful Dragon, The Dragon Swordsmith

**Species:** Giant panda, with traits of a dragon

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** Despite having been born from panda parents, he definitely is not a panda, for he looks much like a dragon. For starters, he has scales instead of fur, with the exception of a mane of fur on his head and on the back of his head, complete with two whisker-like tendrils on his face. His body is also much bigger than the one of a panda, standing impressive 12 feet tall and looking like a true mountain. He has a long dragon-like tail, branched horns on his head, and eyes that are of the color of gold and with slit-like pupils, not to mention a muzzle filled with sharp teeth of a dragon. He is always wearing his first Noble Phantasm, which takes form of an armor that covers his whole body and that is of red and black colors, and that can easily readjust itself to reveal his body. This armor is more for hiding his appearance and protecting his True Name, once his very body is indestructible due to his second Noble Phantasm. When he is not wearing it, he wears a kimono of blue color.

**Personality:** He is an individual who suffered a lot in his life, and carried with himself a great grief. He is a pessimistic, having mammals in general under the worst possible view, and this is unlikely to change. He tends to be withdraw and to talk little, especially in battle, and he will often prefer to be alone, for the presence of others is something that bothers him. Still, he is an individual who will be loyal to his Master, as long as his Master proves to be worth of his respect, for in the moment his Master seems to be like _that lord_ once was, he will be at odds with him/her. He is a person who will not turn his back to woman and children in danger, and neither will him raise his sword to harm innocents, even if his Master orders him to do so. The truth is that this individual totally loathes himself. He curses his own appearance and existence, once he believes that all of bad that has happened to the ones he cared about was because of him. His wish to the Holy Grail would be to erase his own existence, to never have been born or, if that is not possible, at least to have been born as a normal panda, and not as a monster…

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** Looking at the sky, forging, eating bamboo, eating raw flesh (something that came from the dragon part of him, but he will never even consider eating another mammal), having a chance to smile (this is rare to him)

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, prejudice, people who use their position to mistreat others, being treated as an inferior, being disrespected, himself

**Combat:** He was summon as a Saber, the most powerful of all of the Seven Classes of the Holy Grail War system. His main way of fighting revolves around wielding his two swords in battle, even though he might often choose to fight with his fists/claws in battle, attacking like a savage beast. This might also make him qualify to be summon as a Berserker, under the right conditions.

In battle, his first line of defense is always his _Ryutenhifu_ , which turns him impervious to anything that is weaker than an A-Rank Noble Phantasm. Also, he counts with his _Magic Resistance_ to protect him from the magic of the enemy. While this, his swords serve as weapon, and he might even use his _Breath of the Dragon_ to attack with a breath of flames that are capable of carbonizing his enemies.

His _Natural Monster_ skill allows him to have a physical power that surpasses the limits of a mortal body, turning him into the physically stronger Servant under the Saber Class.

However, with so many skills he does have weaknesses, once his draconic part turn him particularly vulnerable to any hero or entity that has anecdotes of fame as “dragon slayer”.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A++ **_END :_** A++ **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** Due to the nature of the magic of the dragons running on his body, he has the highest possible ranking in this skill, turning him impervious to A-Rank spells or bellow, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy, he is impervious to modern magecraft. However, since his resilience to magic comes from the qualities of a dragon, spells and magic effects that are “anti-dragon” could make his Spell Resistance not work at its full potential. **A Rank**

**Riding** **:** As a Saber, he gains ranks in this skill, but since he never was very much into riding during his life, he gains it at a low rank, allowing him to be somewhat good with the regular mounts and with modern vehicles, but far from being a pro. **D Rank**

**Breath of the Dragon** **:** During his life, he was said to be able to breathe fire, a quality that he used both in fights and in his work with metals. This skill allows him to turn his own magical energy into flames and expelling them through his mouth in great quantities. This allows him to use this as a form of attacking, by breathing flames on the enemies, and causing a heavy damage, but it might also have other practical applications, like being used to cook food and even to help him work with metals by heating them, much like he did in his life. He is also able to use this as a form of propulsion, by breathing flames under a lot of pressure from his mouth he is able to propel himself like a rocket or even to break his own fall. **B Rank**

**Natural Monster** **:** Due to the conditions of his birth, he was born as a monster more than a regular person, and as a result of this, he has a high ranking in this skill. It allows his body to have a level of STR and END that would be impossible for a regular mammal. **A++ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was not actively the son of any divine dragon, but was born from two mortals, being that one of them had consumed the horn of a divine dragon. Also, in his life, he was considered a monster by many, and in his last days, he cursed even the heavens and the divine dragons for having been born like this, as a result of this, his ranking in this skill is considerably low. This allows him to have resilience to attacks and to mind-affecting skills, but not if they are “anti-dragon” or “anti-divine”. **E Rank**

**History:** Shiryu’s story actually starts even before his conception.

Long ago, in a temple, there was a dragon horn, which was said to have come from a great celestial dragon, and which was worshipped as a sacred treasure. One day, the horn was stolen, but not by criminals or by any other burglar. It was a stolen by a man who was told by a soothsayer that the horn, crunched into dust and mixed with herbal tea, would be the only thing that would be able to save his wife’s life.

It worked. His wife, which was in her bed, between life and death, was able to survive and rise again after drinking the mixture made with the horn of the dragon. Later on, she would get pregnant, and they would have their first kid. This child, however, looked very different from what a panda was supposed to look. He was born with scales instead of fur, and with horns and eyes of a dragon.

His parents still loved him the way he was, but the rest of the village soon saw him as nothing more than an abomination. When he was seven, he accidentally put fire into a tent by breathing fire, and that was what drove the village to chase him. His parents protected him, to give him a chance to escape, but at the cost of their lives.

He wandered on his own, until he was found by a merciful blacksmith, who took the young boy under his wing. This blacksmith cared for him as if he was his own father, and he taught him both the way of the sword as the art of forging metal. This blacksmith worked in the land of a powerful lord, who soon saw a great potential in that little dragon-panda and he soon started to employ him as a warrior.

Soon the young Shiryu got famous as a great warrior, and even more because he was able to forge some of the best and most beautiful swords that his land had ever seen. He was admirable, both as a swordsman and as a blacksmith and this fame made him be very useful to his lord.

However, his downfall would be love. Because he fell in love exactly with the daughter of the lord, who was among the few people to be nice and kind to him. She shared of his feelings, and so, they had a secret marriage, and she soon got pregnant, and gave birth to a girl.

However, they were discovered, and the lord, blinded by rage, killed both his own daughter and granddaughter, and ordered Shiryu to be executed. However, the scales of his body could not be pierce or damage by anything, from blades and rocks to flames, and all of the methods of execution failed. Overtime, the lord gave up on trying killing him, and contended into exiling into a faraway island, where he would expend the rest of his days.

In that island, he spent his days in sorrow and solitude, regretting the loss of his loved one and their daughter, and in his moment of deep despair, he decided to let his own anger and resentment take form. Using what he learned with his master blacksmith, he spent five years forging two swords, more beautiful and powerful than any other sword ever made before.

Then, calling out for the wrath of heavens, he threw both swords in the air. One of them flew right into his chest, and easily pierced his scales, which were not pierced by any other blade. The other blade, as if possessing mind and will of its own, flew in direction to the same lord who killed his family and banished him, and effectively beheaded him. These swords were both guide by his anger towards the two beings who he despised the most: the lord, and himself.

**Noble Phantasms: _Himitsuryu (secret dragon):_** During his time serving his lord, he used an armor that served mainly to hide his true nature as a dragon, and to prevent the other soldiers from becoming insecure near him. This Noble Phantasm is passive, and it is an armor that covers his body and hides his draconic attributes, making it difficult for others to find out his True Name, as well as blocking skills and techniques that would reveal it. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Ryutenhifu (celestial skin of the dragon):_** During his life, he had a skin that was so dense that no weapon or energy could damage it, and all of the attempts to harm him had failed. Now this manifests as this Noble Phantasm, which makes him virtually invulnerable to anything that is weaker than an A Rank Noble Phantasm. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Tsumeryu:_** The two swords that he forged in his life, and which are said to contain his very magic and to have been tampered with his own blood. By calling out their True Name, he is able to make them liberate a powerful attack that can cause nearly any enemy to fall before him with two powerful slashes. These swords are A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.

**_Naku Tenryu, Hisho Tsumeryu (crying celestial dragon, flying dragon claws):_** This is a representation of his last moments of life, which now translate in the form of this Noble Phantasm, capable of killing nearly any foe in one strike. In order to summon it, he cries out this True Name while throwing both swords into the air, making both of them turn into dragons, and one of them will fly to the enemy and flawlessly kill them. However, there is a drawback: the other one will fly to him, and flawlessly kill him, making this a suicidal Noble Phantasm, that is sure to kill both him and a single chosen enemy. This is an EX Rank, anti-unity/anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


End file.
